The Heart Breaker
by GypsySoul05
Summary: In this AU Rachel is a bit if a bad ass she doesn't take any crap from the Unholy Trinity, teachers, her peers...no one. This story will go back and forth will they ...when will they..starts out in senior year...where that will lead us to ?..This is my first fanfic so be honest...but gentle please thanks for reading this is a FABERRY story...but it doesn't start out that way !
1. Crimson and clover

First Day of Senior Year

McKinley High's halls were full with students but even the influx of Freshmen, it appeared, had been informed of the Holy Trinity. Because the crowds just parted like the red sea when the trio headed their way. The blonde leading the way was none other then head cheerleader Quinn Fabray, her second in command flanking her left was the brunette Latina Santana Lopez, and the third member whose pinkie was linked with the Latina was bubbly Brittany S. Pierce. Everyone knew that they were the top of the food chain. Either you wanted to be one of them or you wanted to date one of them.

"S, how come we don't have any classes together?" Brittany demanded when they reached their lockers.

Santana and Quinn shared wide eyes looks at one another, then started loading their lockers with items rather then answer the blonde.

"It isn't fair the only class we have together is P.E. this year." Brittany pouted leaning her back on the lockers.

"It's ok Britt we still have Glee together." Santana kissed her cheek and smiled when Brittany sighed and relaxed into her. The bell warning bell rang and everyone scattered like roaches.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel Barbra Berry glanced at her reflection and pursed her lips. This senior Berry staring back at her was completely different from junior Berry, In so many ways. She glanced down at her short red skirt, simple white fitted-t, to her Jeremy Scott heeled sport shoes. She applied her lip gloss, smoothed out her long brown hair where it tickled her waist that now sported a pink streak on the left and a purple streak on the right at her temples. Senior year would be different this year. At the sound of the warning bell echoing in the bathroom she headed out.

"Bout time HB!" muttered the mohawked boy who was leaning against the lockers opposite the bathroom she walked out of.

"Worth the wait, Puckerman! " Rachel tossed over her shoulder as she walked past him. The walked together down the hall, Puck clearing the way for the much shorter petite girl.

"Never said you weren't." he laughed watching her as she walked in front of him.

"Stop staring at my ass." she laughed.

"I am only human." he muttered with a quick step to walk along beside. "It was easier this summer when you were wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

"It's the first day, we must put our best foot forward." Rachel mocked and shimmed into her first period of AP English. "You can put my books here." she pointed to the front desk. "I hope you can make it to your next class."

"I'll make it its across the hall… You know I am not sure if this bet that I loss was really a loss for me if I get follow you around with your books for two weeks as long as you wear these type of skirts." he muttered laughing watching how ever eye was on them now including the two Cheerios that walked in the bask door.

"Shut it Puckerman and get to class!" she smirked when he kissed the top of her head

"Don't break anything while I'm gone." he whispered and headed out. Rachel laughed and nodded at their personal joke. Her cell phone vibrated in her shoe.

She looked around the class room nothing had changed from last year the room was still set up like a science lab with large wooden tabled that seated two students per table all lined up in two rows. This class like most AP classes were small. Mr. Kirkland was late as usual and rolling her eyes she reached for her phone, noticing that she has a text

**Hey didn't see you in the hall, are you here today? -xo Finn**

Rachel rolled her eyes the whole summer had been a Finniaster. Finn, while cute, in the I am a jock and everyone loves me way…was clueless and didn't take no for an answer. They hadn't seen one another the entire Summer as Rachel had gone away to a religious get away with her parents the most of the summer break.

**Sitting in class…didn't see you either. I guess I'll see you in Glee. -HB**

**HB? -xo Finn**

**Long story….in class talk later…HB**

Rachel turned off the phone and cracked her notebook writing the lyrics that were going on in her head.

"R-Rachel?" came a timid voice to her left.

Rachel glanced up and raised a perfectly manicured brow at the waif of a girl next to her.

"You mind if I sit here with you?" she said dropping her books onto the table the girl had short pixie red hair, green eyes, she was tall but very thin.

"Sure, why not." Rachel slid the books Puck dropped on her desk over so that the girl would have room for her stuff.

"So um I haven't seen you since that party this summer." she said inching over in her chair.

"Yeah I laid low most of the Summer."

"That's too bad. It would have been nice for us to hang out."

Rachel looked up from her notebook trying to remember this girl and that party. She hadn't let Puck drag her to too many since she got back because she was avoiding Finn. Nope she was drawing a blank, no clue.

"I bet." she muttered glad when the teacher decided to arrive and start teaching. It was a nice distraction from pixie girl and her not so hidden stares. Rachel took notes and finished writing down the lyrics while the class went at a snail pace. When the class was over , she sat there waiting for Puck turning her cell back on, it bounced all over the table 15 missed messages from Finn, gritting her teeth she mass deleted them without opening them.

"So, um maybe we can hang out sometime." Pixie smiled giving Rachel the once over.

"Sure, Sure"

"I'll give you my number, and you can call me I'm free this weekend." Pixie handed her a piece of paper with her name and number on it.

"ok Lori, I'll give you a call." Rachel tucked the sheet of paper in her English book and nodded watching the girl blush as she skipped out of the room.

Quinn and Santana sat in the back of AP English class that they shared and watched the play go down in the front of the room.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Quinn questioned still not sure she was seeing.

"You mean Man Hands getting a phone number from the red head on the swim team? What the hell is she wearing? Is this the same RuPaul?"

"That's what I would like to know." the cheerleaders stared at one another again when Puck entered the room , picked up Rachel's books and waited for her to leave with him. "OK what is going on. Are they dating? I thought she was with Finn."

Santana picked up her phone and sent a quick text to Brittany

**Hey B! Have you seen Rachel today? - xo S**

**Hey S! She is smoking hot, yeah I saw her- ox B**

Santana flashed the phone to Quinn, they both rolled their eyes.

**Can you round up the Gleeks and meet us in the back staircase? -xo S**

**Sure ! Meet you there in 10 minutes-ox B**

The few Glee members huddled behind the stair case all looking at one another, Mercedes, Kurt and Tina leaned up against the wall chatting amongst themselves. Brittany kept looking over her shoulder as she sat in Artie's lap playing with the lights that were attached to his wheelchair waiting for Santana and Quinn.

"OK so who knows what is going on?" Santana demanded pulling Brittany out of Artie's lap while she glared at him.

Quinn nodded crossing her arms over her Cheerio uniform, looking at everyone to make sure they were listening.

"what do you mean exactly?" Kurt questioned looking cautiously at the Cheerio's.

"Listen Lady Face you know damn well what I am talking about." Santana leaned over towards him, but Brittany held her tight.

"What's up with Rachel looking all hot." Brittany asked smiling as she brushed Santana's hair from her face, calming the brunette in her arms instantly.

Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina all shared a look of knowing, but not wanting to tell. Quinn saw it, and she pursed her lips she didn't like people not listening to her demands.

"We want answers!" Quinn demanded placing her hands on her hips in Quinn HBIC Fabray fashion.

"Well your not going to force them out of them." Rachel said swinging in front of her three glee friends. She looked evenly with Quinn and Santana straight in the eyes thanks to her heels. "I thought that we were past this."

"Who …. What…" Santana fumbled with words.

"See this is what happens when you have been dropped from the pyramid one too many times." Rachel shook her head in mock sadness. "Lucky for you your pretty."

"A matar a su!" Santana tried to pull away from Brittany to no avail. "let me go!"

"Oh please." Rachel laughed causing everything to go really quiet in the back stairwell. "This is how it is going to go. You leave them alone. You want to run the school and be popular fine do it, none of us care. But you leave them alone period. That means no slushie facials, no name calling, no harassment at all or you will deal with me."

Quinn and Santana started to laugh when Rachel cut them off. "Listen Lima adjacent…I am not kidding you leave them alone, or I will end you. You like being at the top fun bags? Remember how it was on the bottom of the pyramid? Imagine not having a pyramid. And you Tubbers remember when you had no friends at all? Yeah not fun. The bottom isn't so great, but push me and I promise you'll be finding it out first hand." she turned to the shocked expressions from the Gleeks nodded her head motioned for Puck to come closer. "Make sure they get to class."

Puck laughed carrying her books still. "Yes Mistress!." Rachel waited for the five of them to leave, before she rounded on the Cheerio's in front of her again. "Now is there anything else? I am not going to have any problems with you am I ?" too shocked to answer , they just stood there and watched Rachel walk away.

"So hot!" Brittany finally said breaking the silence as she shivered. Santana nodded in agreement, watching as Quinn just slanted down the wall in shock.

"What just happened?" she muttered, looking at her friends for answers,

"We just had our asses handed to us by the midget." Santana muttered sliding down the wall matching Quinn's slumped appearance.

"It was hot!"

"We get it Britt!" they muttered in unison.

Quinn leaned her head on Santana's shoulder. "I thought we were all getting along? What happened?"

"I don't know." Santana muttered. "But she can't take us down we are on the top, and Man Hands can't touch us."

Brittany looked down at her friends. "Well I don't know about you two, but I am not finding out. I would rather be Rachel's friend, then be her enemy. Plus you know she's hot."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By Lunch time everyone has heard that Rachel had cornered the holy trinity. The cheerleaders couldn't walk down the hall without people giggling and laughing behind their hands. Quinn didn't show it but she was sick to her stomach. She couldn't live with being on the bottom again. She wasn't about to let Little Berry Sunshine take that away from her. She just needed to figure out how to turn the tables.

When she reached the Lunch room she noticed the difference immediately. The Cheerio's and the Jocks still held the corner tables in the back , the drama geeks and the band kids held the tables to the left, to the right was the math, science, and computer nerds. But in the middle where the outcasts normally all sat well there sat Berry and not really a outcast in sight. All the baby Cheerios, a handful of football , hockey, basketball players. The entire female swim team. And most of the glee club members where sitting in the 5 tables in the middle of the cafeteria surrounding Berry. Berry sat there doodling in her notebook, as she munched on her lunch, sitting across from Puck sandwiched between Brittany (that traitor) and the red headed pixie.

Quinn felt Santana slide up next to her. "Do you see this? This all happened in three hours. Even Brittany and of all people Karofsky is sitting with treasure trail."

"I can see that San, this is like some weird ass dream."

Rachel sat munching on her lunch trying to ignore the fact that there were two hands on her thighs. Brittany was feeling up her left while Lori was feeling up the right. Puck was sitting across from her kicking her shoe trying to get her attention.

"HB!" he muttered loudly to be heard everyone that was flanking around them. "Stop ignoring me and try to notice that you have the HBIC at 2 o'clock and Finn at 6 o'clock."

"Noah I am well aware of the current environment that I am in. I have exceptional situation awareness." She reached down and gently removed first Brittany's then Lori's hand from her thighs. "I am propitious that in all this confusion that Finn forsake me, as I would prefer to avoid that impending social debacle."

"Hey Rach!" Finn said happily over her shoulder, leaning from one foot to the other.

"Too Late." Puck muttered under his breath, crossing his legs and leaning against the post behind him with his arms crossed, looking forward to the show. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the top two cheerleaders as they left the food line and headed to their table.

"Hello Finn.' Rachel but down her pen and closed her notebook. She wasn't able to turn around as both girls were leaning in on her again as they glared at one another.

"Your table is kinda full Rach! Why don't we go sit together at another table."

"Rachel is happy where she is." Brittany said over her shoulder at Finn.

"Britt, I can handle this." Rachel raised an eye brown and Brittany smiled and shrugged her shoulders,

"Finn, this isn't the time to go over this again. There are a lot of people around and I don't want to embarrass you on top of hurting your feelings. If you insist on talking to me, we can talk after Glee today."

Finn's face was flushed even though only a handful of people heard what she said. Really only the girls flanking her and Puck heard, but it was enough for him to be angry. "Fine!" he nodded his head to try to down play his anger and moved to the jock table as if there wasn't a care in the world.

Brittany leaned in and kissed Rachel's ear. "Hot! Me and you Saturday night. I'll pick you up at 8."

Rachel smiled as genuinely as possible. "Brittany I don't think us dating would be a good idea. It would hurt Santana and I don't want her to be upset with you."

Brittany pouted, but nodded in agreement. "But we can make out right? Kissing isn't cheating." she smiled and full on kissed Rachel on the mouth, slipping Rachel a little tongue when Rachel was caught off guard. If Rachel was being honest with herself then she had to admit that though she thought it was a very bad idea to kiss Brittany, she certainly didn't stop her and then she got really into it. There was just something about soft experienced lips that did it to her every time. She was totally into kissing the tall blonde who was by all intense purposes a trained professional when it came to kissing. When they finally broke free coming up from air, Rachel became of three things very quickly. Puck was kicking her, the red head was pulling her away from Brittany and Santana was screeching at her in a dead run. One minute she was sitting at the table as the two girls were trying a tug of war then she wasn't in that tug of war but yanked back and was standing face to face with a crazy Santana.

"Puta! Bretana es mi chica! Usted mantener las manos malditas a ti mismo o te terminan Berry!" she pulled her hand back to throw a punch with all her body weight, but might as well have been tossing a pillow the way that Berry caught the fist held it and pulled it behind the Latina's back twisting it just enough for it to shoot waves of pain down her arm.

Rachel leaned in and whispered into her hair. "Listen I don't want to embarrass you not in front of the whole school but I will if you force my hand. Your girl kissed me, yes I kissed her back after she reminded me of your logic of kissing isn't cheating." Rachel brushed a few locks of hair that came loose from the cheerleaders ponytail stroking the girl ear softly. "I don't want your girl, I don't want to break up your relationship. You two love one another and I don't want to be a hateful person." she rubbed her lips against Santana's ear and felt the girls goose bumps on the arms she was twisting. "we seem to have a misunderstanding, I don't want to hurt you Santana" Rachel purred in her ear. "I'm a lover not a fighter, but I will not hesitate if you come at me again. Ok?"

Santana felt her whole body betray her. She was beyond turned on before the purring and the rubbing of the lips. She didn't care that she was basically publicly topped she just wanted to find a private place so that Berry could finish what she started, she was only able to nod her head with her eyes still closed, she didn't even care if people saw her appearing to be weak if it meant a few alone minutes with Berry. "good now go get your girl and have her take care of you, it won't take long at this rate." she nipped the ear with her teeth and kissed the back of the girls neck.

Rachel let go of Santana's arm holding onto her gently as she was unsteady on her feet and tapped Brittany on the shoulder as it seemed they were both lost in space. "Britt take Santana." when Brittany took her Rachel pulled the much taller girl down and whispered what she wanted her to do for Santana, after her nod in agreement Rachel turned back to the table to see that life had been put on pause and everyone was staring at her. Puck was drooling, the red head was slumped over the person to her left and the rest of the caferteria was just staring in stoned silence. Refusing not to blush she raised an eyebrow in defiance to their staring and all of a sudden the tension was broken it was back to normal.

Snatching up her fruit that she no longer wanted and her notebook she headed to the door, pausing only long enough to toss out the little bit of food she hadn't eaten. She hated to waste food, before she reached the door Puck was there holding it open for her, taking her notebook. "Another one bites the dust HB!"

Quinn shifted in her seat as she watched Berry and Puck leave. She wasn't sure what the issue was that she couldn't get comfortable. But she was even now more worried then ever about Berry. Having just publicly and officially topping not only Brittany but also Santana, Berry was making her life at the top seem very short lived. IF she could take Santana down without a fight, then Quinn who was the pacifist of the two was in trouble, It seemed that Berry was playing with a loaded deck. And Quinn didn't think she knew how to play this game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel managed to avoid making a scene for the rest of the day. Puck met her at the end of every class escorting her to the next, as was his punishment for stupidly taking a bet against her, she really had tried to warn him. She avoided the wave of baby cheerios that followed her around and managed to convince Lori that she wasn't interested in being followed around all day. She still caught the girl watching her from different locations but at least it was from a distance. She hadn't seen Santana of Brittany, for that matter either. Leaving Quinn alone for the other 3 classes they seemed to all (Quinn, Santana and Rachel)share. But she had been left alone which was all Rachel wanted at this point. She didn't want to be on top, but she wasn't going to let someone pick on her friends. This was their senior year and she was done with putting up with everyone's crap.

"Ready for the Glee for all?" Puck muttered sliding up next to her in her last period before Glee.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rachel muttered handing him her books and heading to her locker. It was the second time that day , because She didn't have all her books yet and because Puck was carrying everything most of the day.

"My little bad ass has created such an uproar. I love being your wingman. I am getting chicks just by association. I have my weekends filled up for the next month." he laughed and fist pounded the pint sized brunette.

Rachel smiled and laughed genuinely twirling the lock on her locker. "Any time Puckerman, you helped me out this summer, helped me be who I wanted to be…." she was cut off when she opened her locker and flooded the floor with pieces of paper.

"Holy Shit! Are those all phone numbers?" Puck glanced down at the 30 or so papers that littered the girls feet. "He reached down and started piling them up. "I count 34! 34 number in one day! That is solid HB…just solid!" Puck just kept looking them over seeming to make a yes and no pile while Rachel took her books from him and replaced them with a few musical score books, she slammed the locker closed and headed in the direction of Glee. "HB what are you gonna do with these."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him over her shoulder as he quickly followed after her. "I thought you were my social secretary seeing as you are going through them."

Puck groaned. "Does that fall under the bet?" somehow knowing already that it did. Lesson learned never make a bet with the HB unless you liked to lose.

"Yes Noah that falls under the bet." she rolled her eyes, smirking walked into the choir room. Scanning the room she noticed Finn sitting near the drums on the far left of the room. Mercedes and Kurt were huddled together with Blain and Sam in the middle. In front of them where Mike and Tina and Artie to the right at the top of the platform was Quinn and in front of her was Santana and Brittany who it appeared where attempting to wave her over. No way in hell was she sitting next to the PDA twins. That left down in front in the middle of the front row. She pushed her chair to sit further from the trio and motioned for Puck to take the seat next to her to further separate them.

"looks like we are going to have to get a calendar for you, if I am going to have to do this there is no way I can keep both of our dates straight if I don't."

"that is a great idea. We can pick one up on the way to my house."

Puck nodded leafing through the numbers again. "hey 6 of these are from guys."

Rachel made a face "toss them, no use from them." she muttered with a snide smirk.

"Evil Vile woman you!" Puck teased as he took the numbers and put them in his pocket.

"psssssst !"

Rachel tried to ignore the loud sound that Brittany was making in her attempts of getting her attention. Thankfully Mr. Schue choose that moment to walk in.

"so glad to see you all back this year." she smiled looking at everyone, he took a step back when he noticed Rachel, but recovered well . "Looks like everyone is ready to start the new year." everyone nodded and he continued on. He kept glancing at Rachel from time to time as he was asking everyone about their summer vacation was. "To gear us up for sectionals I figured we would start out right away with an assignment. I want everyone to group up in groups of 3 and to come up with a song that sums up your summer."

"How do we pick the groups?" Mike asked looking at the room around him.

"you decided ok group up!" Mr. Schue barley got the words out of his mouth before half of the Glee club headed over to Rachel.

Rachel annoyed that once again failed to see his error rolled her eyes. "Mr. Shue, If I may correct your over sight." she said as she tried to get away from Santana and Brittany's touchy feely hands. He nodded "Well I would just like to bring it to your attention that there are 13 of us, that will not be an equal group, with that being said I would like to opt out of being in a group and do the assignment on my own." she watched him do a quick head count and do the math in his head blushing he nodded.

"Ok Rachel, you can be your own group." he nodded as if that was what he planned from the beginning, There were a few annoyed moans from the rest of the glee club as they grouped up. Of course the cheerleaders grouped up, Mercedes, Kurt and Blain . Tina, mike and Puck grouped up and that left Sam, Finn and Artie as the final group. "Very good! Ok so now get together and work on your summer song selection." he nodded heading to black board writing the names of the groups and the assignment.

Rachel went up to the board and cleared her throat. "Mr. Schue I would be more then willing to perform my summer song as I had an inkling that would be our first assignment, I am fully prepared to perform."

"Of Course you are." he smiled through his sarcasm. "If you would like to, that will get the ball rolling for everyone."he turned back to the rest of the club and clapped his hands. "it appears in true Rachel Berry form , Rachel has already has a piece prepared and would like to do the assignment now, if we could all pause in your assignment and give Rachel your full attention."

Rachel nodded handed her sheet music to the piano man that was always surprising available as well as the band in the corner. She noticed that everyone was actually interested in her performance, she tried not to let that go to her head too much. I mean she had matured and grown out of being a completely needy individual, but she still lived for applause it was in her DNA after all. "Right so this is my contribute to my summer."

_Ah, now I don't hardly know herBut I think I could love herCrimson and clover_

Both Santana and Brittany were holding tightly onto one another swaying with the guitar rifts. Staring deeply at Rachel as she rocked her hips in her short red leather skirt to the beat of the song._Ah when she comes walking overNow I've been waitin' to show herCrimson and clover over and overYeah, my, my such a sweet thingI wanna do everythingWhat a beautiful feelingCrimson and clover over and over_

At this point the tension in the room was at a very high velocity. Rachel confirming for everyone what had been only rumored all down the halls and all but put on display in the cafeteria.

_Crimson and clover over and over_

With each repeat chores she rocked her hips to the rifts. Puck was again rocking his smirk of 13 yr old mentality. The guys were all shifting in their seats earning smacks from Tina (mike) and Mercedes (sam).

_Crimson and clover over and over_

_Crimson and clover over and over_

Quinn looked on in disgust as Brittany and Santana where each individually recording the performance with their phones. While Mr. Schue who had sat heavily down in his chair in shock as the performance came to a grinding end.

_Crimson and clover over and over_

Rachel smiled when most everyone was standing and clapping at the end of the performance. She did a quick curtsy and then went to sit back in her chair, but was quickly pulled out of her chair and pulled into Brittany's lap.

"The seats are cold Rach and your skirt is short." Brittany said quickly to avoid Rachel from escaping and then she locked her arms tightly around her so that it would be difficult for the diva to escape.

"OK but no inappropriate touching. And just so you know all the things your thinking are inappropriate." Rachel clarified quickly when Brittany looked like she was going to say something.

"Ok." Brittany agreed, leaning in and sniffing Rachel's hair, "You smell really good Rachel"

Rachel attempted to ignore both Santana and Brittany as they played and sniffed her hair, but was relieved when Puck came over and rescued her. "we have a bit of scheduling to do, if you will excuse us ladies." he tugged the diva off the blonde's lad and headed for he door.

"Where are you going? There is still 15 minutes left in class." Mr. Schue stood following them to the door.

Rachel smiled her Full on Diva Berry Mega watt smile and waved as she walked out of the room. "I am done for the day, see you on Wednesday at practice." and she walked out Puckerman in tow caring her things.


	2. Lipstick Mafia

**5.31.12**

**A/N : So everyone loves Rachel as a Bad ass. but to stay true to her as a character I had to show her softer side as well, when she is at home with family. So this is chapter shows relationship with her dads, and Puck. There s some SexyTime in here so you are warned. And even Sue makes an appearance. **

**I hope that you like this, It will pickup more in the next chapter there will be an incident or two and as someon requested maybe a little Sue and Berry working together. Again as i have said this is my first fic and thanks you all so much for your reviews and reading. I love reading them!  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Puck pulled into the local Target, before school let out officially. Rachel was happy to be out of the mob for a few minutes. It wasn't all that fun being the center of attention all the damn time, even if it was good practice for future paparazzi.

"HB? You ok?"

"Yeah Puck I am fine just tired it's been a long day." she shrugged her shoulders followed him into the store. After the first 4 text messages from Finn, who she forgot to talk to after Glee she turned off her phone again.

"It was a long day...for a little person you seemed to have got a lot done." he muttered laughing.

"I am not that little, and I can stand my ground thank you very much." Rachel punched Puck in the arm.

"Ouch! That one hurt!" Puck muttered rubbing his arm.

"I guess they don't feel like mosquito bites anymore huh Puckerman." she mocked him, as he was still rubbing the arm.

"One time! I said that one time Rach! You would think after all we have been through you would let that fly for crying out loud."

"I am sensitive." she said with a glare punching in the same arm again.

"Yeah REAL SENSITIVE Babe!" he muttered wincing again as he rub the knot now in his arm from the tiny fists.

Rachel turned around and with her hands on her hips we smirked. "Seriously Noah, I am a girl…I did not hurt you!" she laughed.

Puck rolled his eyes and taking her hand headed to the stationery section. Deciding that it was better to let it go then to pursue it and come off like a pussy. The minute he turned the corner he knew he was in trouble. It was wall to ceiling of calendars. One look at the light in Rachel's eyes he decided that he would plant his ass on the floor until she decided which one she wanted. Why she might have changed in many was she was still just a chick. "My only request is it isn't once of your crazy cat calendars, even I can't pull that off."

"Yeah me neither!" Rach laughed. "Ok to make it simple since we do most things together now anyway. We can get one planner and keep both our info in there, how's that ?"

"You're the Boss HB."

"I like it so much when you play nice Puckerman." she whispered batting her eyes at him watching him squirm.

"Hey that is out of bounds I will pull your bro card!" Puck jumped to his feet and paced a little.

"You can't afford to revoke my card, you need me Puckerman." she laughed when he frowned in realization that she was probably right. She picked two black kindle sized planners one had a sky blue color on the inside the other was pink. "Which one do you think will be better?"

"If I get a choice the blue." Puckerman answered cautiously.

"See you can be taught! I am so proud of you." she kissed his cheek having to push up on her tippy-toes in order to reach.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Rachel glanced back at Puck as they tried to back right out of the house, but they weren't quick enough. LeRoy Berry slapped the door back open and grabbed the mischievous two by the scruff of their necks like they were kittens.

"Hi Daddy." Rachel chimed charmingly, smiling her megawatt innocent smile

"Don't you hi daddy me young lady!" Completely flustered he tossed his hands in the air dramatically. "What did you do!" he demanded wiping his brow as he sat heavily on the large armchair.

"Nothing I swear . Went to school, stopped at Target then came straight home." Puck nodded his head in agreement.

"You too are so far from innocent! The house phones have not stopped ringing for the last 35 minutes. Both lines, yours and ours. I can't reach you on the cell. I kept taking messages, then I finally disconnected the down stairs phone so I don't have to listen to in ring." The man was completely flustered, he had red spaghetti all over his linen pants. His shirt was loose and wrinkled. "Rachel what did you do?"

Rachel leaned around Puck to glance at her daddy. "Well I might have, slightly, um a little bit …I might have made a scene at school today."

Puck laughed outright. "Kind of? Rach you called out the Holy Trinity and put them in their place in front of half the school."

"That isn't fair Puck. I did that in private, what happen at lunch was not my fault and I handled it the best I could."

"Like a pro!" he put his first up to pound when Rachel didn't respond he remember that they were getting yelled at by Papa B. "You would be very proud of her Papa B, she stood up to those cheerleaders that were ganging up on the Gleeks and made sure they knew this year it would be different."

LeRoy looked at the two of them, the little heathens were hiding something. "But how does that explain the phone calls?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and feigned confusion. "Maybe to say thank you for my overzealous show of valor?"

LeRoy raised both his brows as he wasn't able to raise only one at time. "And that has my phone ringing off the hook? Rachel in the last 4 years that phone hasn't rang as much as it did today. Now you better tell me what is going on."

Taking in a deep breath she nodded and admitted defeat. "OK Daddy I'll be honest with you. Apparently somehow I have become very popular in one day."

Puck nodded in all seriousness, while Mr. Berry suddenly started beaming. "Well that is a horse of another color me girl!" he giggled and jumped up and down hugging the teenagers. "This is so exciting."

"So your not mad anymore?" Rachel asked with big brown eyes and a pout looking up at her daddy.

"Oh that doesn't work anymore." Mr. Berry caught Pucks cocked eyebrow and his shaking of his head. "Ok I'll amend that It doesn't work on me anymore!" she looked at him tipped her head and batter her eyes. "Damn…I have cookies if you'll stop!" he muttered, hanging his head in defeat.

" I love you daddy!" she kissed him jumping up from the ground as she ran passed on the way to the kitchen.

Mr. Berry doled out cookies to the teens as they say down at the table with milk and cookies and what looked like some very complicated homework that they were arguing about. "Is it something that I can help with?" He came over after placing the vegan lasagna in the oven, and sat down next to Puck.

"Not really daddy! Noah is supposed to be doing this but he is making it complicated."

"Just like a man! " Mr. Berry scoffed winking at his daughter who smiled.

Puck choked on his cookie. "hey I thought we were on the same team."

"I am ." both the Berry's agreed, causing them to giggle. "So daddy did you happen to have those messages so that Puck here can fill his obligations?

"Oh Noah you didn't!" LeRoy shook his , the poor boy never learns. "I thought you learned your lesson last time about betting with her, she doesn't play fair."

"Daddy I know that you aren't implying that I am a charlatan." she said with one perfectly raised brow.

"No not ever my little ingénue!" he mocked and reached for the pile of messages on the center counter and his cell as it beeped. "You father would like to know why he isn't able to call on the house phone." he smirked,

"We can tell him that I ripped the phone cord out of the wall and wrapped you up in it while I purged the house of all none vegan products." she whispered in conspiracy. "He might come home early!"

"He is always on call." LeRoy pouted. "Married life with a doctor sucks." then he grinned. "But being able to say you married a doctor, great!"

"Dad stop it!" Puck smirked as he tried to figure out who he had made plans with the third weekend of the month.

"So are you going to tell me what we are masterminding over here?" he tried to under stand Puck's weird bro puck code that he was writing in on several different days of the months.

"It's our dates planner. There were so many coming today that I wasn't able to keep both Rachel's and Mine straight. So we had to get a calendar so that it wasn't a disaster." Puck muttered as he still wasn't able to remember the third week dates for Fri and Sat.

"It was that baby cheerio Shari on Friday night at like 7 because she has that early curfew and Sat night at 8 the girl from the photo club with the really curly dirty blonde hair with the huge boobs and squinty eyes I have no idea what her name is." Rachel said looking through the messages she had.

"Wait these are all dates?" LeRoy asked his eye wide. "You weren't kidding kiddo, wow that is popular. So there was no backlash for coming out?"

"Whiplash more like." Puck laughed, as Rachel glared at him.

"No daddy. I just had a take charge attitude and refused to take any crap from anyone." she rolled her eyes as she say her father had marked a few messages as double callers Fin had called eight times Brittany had called five times Santana three and Lori called twice. Dreading having to deal with this she reached for her cell phone turning it back on. After powering up it took about seven and a half minutes for it to stop vibrating. "My voicemail if full and it stopped excepting text messages." she groaned. She quickly mass deleted the 35 text messages from Finn. She dumped all the voice mails and turned the option off for her phone she never listened to it, and she wasn't going to start now. She read a few text messages then decided that she would just send a massive text to everyone that sent her text messages.

**Hi thanks for the recent texts! My phone is having heart failure, meet up with me at school and we can talk at lunch or before school. -HB**

It was worth a shot so that she would be able to leave her phone on, and not have to turn it off again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cheerios practice did not go well. Sue ran them all over the place up and down the bleachers because some baby cheerio would not shut up about today's events. It was Rachel Berry this and Rachel Berry that. Quinn got enough of that from her own best friends the damn traitors and now she was being punished because everyone else was an idiot. But Quinn Fabray would bring that Fairy Berry Sunshine down and start toeing the line. There had to be a way.

"Fabray get your ass moving or you'll be doing another set!" Sue yelled into her megaphone, then turned and laughed at something Becky was saying to her.

"Move it Q. I can't do another set." Santana said winded as she grabbed onto the blonde and pulled her forward with her. Brittany passed by them with an energetic bounce in her step completely unfazed. "It's a good thing I love her because some days I wasn't to hate her, but I can't" Santana huffed after them.

"TIME ! Get off my field I have an appointment!" Sue yelled into the megaphone again, and then headed off the field with Becky in tow carrying the megaphone shooting the girls dirty looks.

Santana glanced at her phone and pouted. Looked over to see Brittany doing the same thing and narrowed her eyes. "What you up to Britt?" she sauntered over to Brittany and rested her chin on Britt's shoulder,

"Rachel didn't call me back." she announced shocked.

"Oh me neither. Maybe she is still out." Santana nudged her shoulder.

"Or maybe she isn't interested in something that has been around the block SEVERAL times." pepped up a junior cheerio who was feeling fruity.

"And you think she wants you Jessica?" Quinn laughed as she blocked the PDA twins from attacking her. "Berry is really intelligent she's going to need someone on the same intellectual level she has a IQ of 162 , What do you think you would ever be able to offer her." Quinn laughed, relieved when her friends behind her laughed too.

"Something other then Stretch marks, stupidity, and fake body parts that is for sure." she said right before Santana pounded into her leaving her out cold with two black eyes.

"I guess your right Quinn, Jessica here isn't too smart can't figure out how to shut up while she still can."

Brittany laughed and stripped her uniform off her, as she laid on the ground out cold. "She can't be a cheerio anymore." she put the uniform in the laundry bin, and nodded two of the junior cheers to take her out and dump her into her car as she was.

Quinn smiled but she wasn't really a fan of the violence, but is was still good that the Trinity still thought on the same level about some things. She quickly headed over to Sue door and knocked. "What!"

"I just wanted to tell you that Jessica Miller from the VJ Squad quit." Quinn said leaning on the door frame, waiting for Sue to throw it open in a fit of rage, she didn't have to wait long.

"What ?"

"It appears that Berry got to her, she didn't like the idea of sharing. She attacked S, B and Myself. San had to put her down. And B kicked her off the team, for being un-lady like. Can't have that on your team Coach."

"And who put you three in charge?" She demanded

"Why you did Coach." she smiled sweetly and went back to changing out of her uniform listening to Sue have a full on rager, even Becky got out of dodge,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel had just stepped out of the shower when her Daddy called her to come downstairs because someone was at the door. Rolling her eyes she toweled off, pulled on a old t shirt of Pucks and a pair of workout shorts. When she came around the corner from the stair case she was so shocked she was speechless. The last person she expected to see in her living room was standing before her.

"Gold Star of the Lipstick Mafia! Nice that you could join us!" Sue greeted her. Both the Mr. Berry's jumped to their feet offended.

Rachel smiled at them. "Dad, Daddy that wasn't offensive. Coach Sue has a knack for being overly offensive. This I don't mind plus we already know I am a gold star." she winked to them. Crossed her arms and shifted a hip forward, "What can I do for you Coach?" She knew she looked ridiculous with her hair wound up on top of her head barley over 5'2 and rocking attitude to a known evildoer.

"Alpha Star I have a proposition for you." Sue rocked a little closer to the diva and then glanced over her shoulder to the fathers. "Can we take this outside?"

"Sure." Rachel nodded to her dads and let them know that everything was ok. She toweled dried her hair quickly leaving the towel on the coat rack and then headed outside being September it wasn't chilly out yet. "Ok where are alone, what can I do for you?"

"Well Star seems that you have my Cheerios all in an uproar! I can't have that, we had to cut a member today when she attacked the Holy Trinity. Sue's Angles must act like ladies at all hours of the day." Sue muttered as she paced the front porch.

Rachel raised her brow in question on that , but decided she needed to pick her battles. "Coach I have no intention of ripping down your Trinity. I just don't want your girls thinking my people are up for persecution. If they can respect that then I will leave them where they are. I have no plans to rule the school, I have too much to do with my own personal life then to worry about that."

"Think it's a little late for that Star. You seem to be running it whether you are aware of it or not. So this is how Sue C's it. I want immunity for Becky, your big on helping the underdog I want you to make sure that is ensured, If the Cheerio's topple and they might I need to be sure she will be protected."

"Who would hurt Becky?" Rachel scoffed not able to imagine people being that cruel. "She is the sweeties girl I know, she even puts up with you."

"I know which is why if the pyramid falls she might be a target." Sue was still pacing back and forth. " Also I would like for you to form a friendship with Becky, you're a good role model despite what I say sometimes and a good influence for the most part."

Rachel leaned back onto the door frame and watched Sue closely. Becky was the main reason she was here but there was something else that she was wanting and Rachel was beginning to wonder if she would ever spit it out.

"I want Aretha and Porcelain for the Cheerios…. I need a power ticket to win this year and get Figgins off my ass. They would bring just the right mixture of what I need, but they will not do it unless you thought it was a good idea . There Exact would were 'Only if it's Diva approved' ." Rachel was surprised to hear this, it was news to her. "So what do you want for these two things?"

"Amnesty for every Glee Club member including your Cheerio spies. You leave them all alone, I don't expect you to go out of your way to help. But don't hinder. Mr. Shestuer is fair game but not any of my people. That means you have to help me keep them safe from everyone including Figgins." Sue eyes were huge, she wasn't going to do it. She could feel it. "Coach you scratch my back and I will scratch yours." Rachel pushed off the wall , and opened the door. "I will be in the parking lot in the morning, you can think it over until then." Rachel went inside the house softly closing the door which she dramatically leaned against and shot wide glances at her dads "What did I just do?"

"You ok Princess?"

"Yes, I am fine but I just propounded a deal with Erinyes. I hope I prevail this trice ." she smiled kissed them both on the cheek and headed upstairs. "love you goodnight."

Rachel got four feet into the room before she noticed Brittany and Santana on her bed waiting on her it appeared. She arched a brow at them as they smiled over at her , reaching behind her she softly shut the door. "Ladies, why are you situated in my private quarters?"

"You didn't call us back." Brittany came off the bed and pouted walking towards Rachel.

"My phone is nearly broken, and I have been busy. How did you two get in here?" Rachel shrugged off Brittany's hands.

"The window of course. Your too busy to call us back Berry?" Santana narrowed her eyes at the petite girl.

"Yes Santana my life doesn't revolve around you." Rachel said crossing her arms across her chest. " I don't appreciate you breaking into my house, or showing up unannounced." watching the girls fidget under her reprimand, she just continued to watch them.

"We're sorry we will not do it again." Santana said her eyes looking at the carpet, a slight blush on her cheeks. Santana stood and hugged Brittany. "We should go Britt, it's late and Rachel doesn't want us here."

"That isn't what I said Santana, don't put words in my mouth. I said I don't like the way you showed up. I didn't said I didn't want you here."

Brittany bounced a little "Yay Sexy time!" reaching over and hugging Rachel to them both.

Rachel shook her head. "Is that what your here for?" she demanded. When they both nodded she through up her hands in disgust. "What is it the wonder of what Rachel Berry kisses like? Feels Like? Looks like?"

"Yes." Santana said quickly licking her suddenly dry lips. She watched as Rachel pulled her t shirt off, kicked off her shorts, and stood before them naked. "So fucking hot." Santana whispered, reaching out to touch the naked brunette.

"No touching put your hands in the air. Both of you now stand apart from one another. Feet apart the width of your shoulders." She watched as both girls followed her every command, not denying that she was totally turned on by telling them what to do and having her instructions followed. "you will not talk, you will not make any sounds. This room is sound proof, but I am leaving the door unlocked. You get caught there is no repeat, nod your head that you understand." when they nodded Rachel came within reaching distance of them both. "This is what I look like, do you see what you want?" Rachel ran her hands down her body cupping her breasts before pinching them, tugging on the nipples slightly. Down her side across her hips, slowly spinning and lifting her hair off her shoulders and neck to reveal the small rainbow tattoo on her Right shoulder . Her hands let lose the hair and she rubbed her ass cheeks with both her hands. When she turned around she noticed that both girls were breathing heavy, hands in the air muscles straining and eyes slightly glazed over with desire. "Do you like what you see?" they nodded Santana was tilting where she was standing. Taking pity on her Rachel stood in front of her. "You ok Tana? She whispered leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips softly, When Santana nodded she smiled and ran her tongue along Santana lips feeling the shivers that ran down the Latina's body. "OK.. Be right back it's Tany's turn." She turned to the blonde smiling and leaning in and kissing Brittany in the same fashion as Santana. finishing it off by licking the blonde's trembling bottom lip. Turning to Santana she looked deeply into her eyes. "Tana I am going to put your hair down, I don't want you to move ok?" she nodded again. Rachel carefully pulled the hair out of the phony and ran her fingers through it. "I love your hair, it's so silky. I have often thought about running my hands through it so that I can pull you in for a nice deep sweet kiss. You want me to do that Santana?" there was a very low moan that escaped Santana's mouth. "no noises Tana." she whispered close enough to feel the panting on her cheek. "Both of you put your hands on you hips, I can trust you now not to try to touch." they both quickly but their hands on their hips. Rachel smiled and reached her hands back in Santana's hair and gently pulled the girl down to her lips. "This is what I kiss like Tana." Running her tongue on the outside of Santana's lower lip she pressed softly for the lips to open. She racked her hands in to the Latina's hair as her deepened the kiss. Flicking her tongue in Santana's mouth seeking her tongue, twirling it around. She smiled when Santana muscles began to rebel and she started to shake. Slowly she started to pull away to hear the groan escape Santana's slightly parted mouth. With her fingers Rachel traced the out side of Santana's shirt gently caressing the girls larger breasts, loving the way the Goosebumps ran out among the fevered shin exposed the air in the bedroom.

Santana's whole body was broken out her lips where swollen, her knees where shaking and her hands were gripped tight at her waist to shop her from reaching out and pulling Rachel right back over to finish what she started. Never in her live had she been so turned on. Her panties were soaked through so bad that she knew that she was leaking down her leg, it was uncomfortable , slightly embarrassing and she knew it didn't matter because she wasn't moving until Berry told her to. She watched in a jealous trance as she whispered to Brittany and reached to take her hair down. She watched as the tiny naked toned and utterly tan line free diva ran her hands through Brittany's hair. Ran her tongue across the bottom lip of the blonde. Then as she pulled her down by her hair and kissed her passionately. Santana could see the way that Brittany's flesh broke out just as her had. She heard the way that Brittany moaned and tried to push for more, but Rachel only pulled further way. "Now ladies because you have been such good little acquiescent barbies. I will reward you. Rules still apply. You have seen how I look , how I feel pressed up against you, how I kiss. Now I your will know how I taste. Santana closed her eyes because she was fighting not to scream. She opened her eyes again in time to watch Rachel dip her hand to the juncture of her thighs and slide her fingers into her folds showing off glistening fingers before she slipped her finger deeper and rocked her hips slightly forward, she removed her hand to show the small hand glistening. She made quick work of doing the same with her left hand and then slowly made her way back to the them. "Do you want to know how I taste?" tenderly she places her fingertips against each of their lips, there mutual licking of her fingers clean had her smirking , and letting loose a low moan of pleasure. When they finished licking her clean she place one of her hands on the girls mounds under their skirts rubbing them pulling them closer so that they could lean on her petite frame, both kept there hands on their hips but quickly they were both loosing there footing as they came together in a crashing fashion of panted breath, shaking limbs, eyes clamped tight and biting their lips do avoid making a noise. "That was so hot barbies, you may sit on the bed. I will be right back." Rachel picked up her previously discarded clothes and headed to her en suite bathroom.

Santana sat on the edge of the bed looking at Brittany, who was still listing half off the bed. She glanced around trying to avoid looking at Brittany in case the girl made eyes contact, she didn't want to see that look of lust still on her girlfriends face. They were in trouble, and big trouble. Santana had figured that once they saw what the big deal was with Berry that they would be able to go on their merry little way. She had never cum as hard or as fast as she just had fully clothed, never without a form of penetration, and she had been at this for quite sometime.

Finally Brittany came back to reality and let out a deep breathe. "Sannie?" Santana glanced over to the bathroom to make sure Berry didn't come back out. "Britt?"

"I don't think were in Kansas anymore." she whispered in a pleading tone. Santana shook her head.

"No were not baby." she closed her eyes trying to ignore the ticking time bomb of Berry's Blissful Havoc.

Rachel came out the bathroom looking at the two girls in the bed, _I've done it again _she though as she could see how ridged they both where now, not relaxed after their orgasm but on guard. "Barbies if you want to wash up in the bathroom quietly and quickly you can I laid out some wash rags. Neither looking at her they shuffled off to the bath room. "Way to go Berry." she fished out her cell from her messenger bag and sent a quick text to Puck.

**I did it again! I really tried not to. I was even more careful then before. WTF is wrong with me! -HB**

Rachel waited for Pucks response as his normal he hit her right back.

**Are you ok -Puckster**

**No of course I am not ok! I really fucked it up this time, It's people I care about. N don't want 2 hurt-HB**

**People? As in more then one. Rock on you little bodacious Jew -Puckster**

**Your NOT helping! I'll see you in the morning! Don't for get my latte -HB**

**Yes my Vegan Mistress , call me if you need me -Puckster**

Santana and Brittany came out of the bathroom pinkies linked and tried to smile over at Rachel. But Brittany looked into Rachel's eye and then a tear slid down her face. "Shit" Rachel whispered, closing her eyes she stood up and went into the closet and grabbed two more of Pucks t-shirts and some work out shorts. "Your staying here tonight, I don't want to talk about it. Just take off your uniforms and put these on. Rachel shifted to turn the bed down while they got undressed.

Rachel waited a few minutes then turned back around looking at the pile of clothes on the ground, raising her eyebrow at them until they picked up the clothes , folded them and placed them on the desk. They turned around seeing Rachel smile they smiled to and headed for the bed one on the left and one on the right. They snuggled right into Rachel's sides, pulling the covers over the three of them. "goodnight." Rachel kissed them both on the forehead as they snuggled deeper against her.

"Oh Rachel Barbra Berry Queen of the stardust ball !" someone whispered above her head. Rachel opened her and looked up to see both her fathers looking down at her pissed off. When she tried to sit up she realized that there were two people in the bed with her. Both holding onto her tightly.

"Daddy , Dad I can explain. No worries I should have told you last night but there were issues at the time and I wasn't able to. You never said I couldn't have sleepovers,"

"that was before you came out of closet, and they way these two are wrapped around you doesn't look as innocent as your trying to play this off as." LeRoy whispered fiercely.

"Daddy they needed me. I am not going to walk away from that . You raised me better then that. If I cant help my friends when they need me then that doesn't make me much of a person. I have never done anything in the past for you to have this mistrust before and frankly it upsetting that my own fathers would be so distrusting of their only child who is a straight 4.3 honor roll student, never been in trouble. Now please let them sleep. They need it, I promised I will explain everything in the morning. As you deserve, but I think I am entitled to a little trust."

Both the Berry men put a hand in the air in defeat. Looking closer Hiram noticed the open mouth deep sleep that both the girls were currently under it did appear in his medical opinion to be a recuperating healing sleep. "ok Rachel we will see you in the morning, and you can explain this."

"Ok dad, Daddy I love you…Can I put in my breakfast order now, do you think the cook is too mad at me to request the most amazing Belgian vegan waffles on the planet?"

"Your spoiled!" LeRoy muttered pointing a finger at Hiram. "You're the one that spoiled her."

"Oh yes I did it all myself!" Hiram rolled his eyes and closed the door.

Rachel snuggled back down between the cheerios and sighed not sure what if any she could tell her fathers, without betraying Santana and Brittany. But on the plus side there would be waffles

"Turn it off!" Santana whined pushing back under the covers. "I needs my sleep!" she said all grouchy as she put the pillow over her head.

"It on your side Santana reach over and turn it off, please." Rachel requested as she was still in the middle of the girls Brittany was still wrapped around her like a body pillow. Santana lifter the pillow looked at Rachel and quickly turned off the alarm and then return to looking at Rachel. "Morning."

"Good morning." Santana whispered looking at the still sleeping Brittany. "She is a heavy sleeper."

"And your normally grouchy it appears." Rachel laughed. She scrunched down and kissed Brittany on the temple. "Wake up Snuggle Bunny, its time to get up."

"good morning." Brittany smiled over at Santana and then at Rachel unsure of how things were unfolding.

"I don't suppose that you have clothing somewhere hidden in my tree."

"We have a spare uniform its Sue rules, in our cheer bag. So we should be covered." Santana smirked at Sue's logic, thankful for it now. "Actually we should probably slip out while your parents are asleep."

"No need they already know that you guys were here, we are having Belgian waffles for breakfast." she quickly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "I am going to hop in the shower, would you mind picking me out something to wear today?" when they giggled and heade3d to the large walk in closet she knew they were in girl heaven.

Rachel found out it not always a great idea giving someone free reign on picking out clothing. But she had her own laziness to blame for what she ended up walking down the stairs in. The PDA twins had paired a 'I break for hotties' fitted black t-shirt with a pleated gray very short school girl skirt with knee high Chucks that were laced up half way with rainbow laces and folded the rest of the way. Her hair was pulled up in a rewrapped pony to show off the rainbow highlight that where hidden at the base of her neck. When both girls discovered the hidden rainbow, they had gushed over it. Both planning on getting it done to their hair. The last touch was the tie that Hiram was wearing when they walked in the Kitchen. He took one look at the outfit smirked and removed it from his neck. It was pale rainbow striped tie that he quickly fastened around her neck loosely . "You look all grown up, slinky, and slightly naughty." Is that what you were going for?"

"You'll have to ask my costume designers." both girls were hovering at the arch way leading into the kitchen. "Dad, Daddy this is Santana and Brittany. Barbies there are my dads"

"Barbies?" Hiram scolded.

"What it is a pet name, they are perfect and cheerleaders and they aren't offend that I think they are perfect enough to compare them to a Barbie doll are you girls?"

They both shook their heads and blushed at the compliment. "Puck should be on the way, Dad is there enough for him?"

"Of Course. Just how long are you planning to punish him Rachel?" Hiram queried with a disapproving tone.

"Two weeks all together and he has to do what I say when I say. Including but not limited to being my personal assistant, personal taxi driver, personal social secretary,"

"Does he had a head injury that I am unaware of that you are taking advantage of." LeRoy questioned.

Rachel noticed that both the girls were wondering as well. "No he is just that delusional. Nothing can be done with it if he continues to bait me into these bets, I always win he should know better. Especially something as simple as getting a …" Rachel looked around the room. "Never mind I'm hungry I would like to get a few waffles before the Puckster eats them all. The girls giggled smiling looking in Rachel's direction. Rachel could feel all the eyes on her, she raised her brows at Both the girls flanking she physically saw Santana shiver and look at the her plate on the table. While Brittany took her clue from Santana and began to eat her waffles. When Puck showed up he said hello to the Berry's and sat next to a very quiet Santana he kept shooting Rachel looks trying to figure out was going on.

The Berry men looked back and forth between the three girls and Puck also trying to understand what the hell was going on. "OK were are off to work, see you later Rachel. Girls it was nice to meet you, you all have a good day at school."

All the teenager wished them a goodbye and then it was just them. "Noah stop touching Santana under the table. Did you take care of the scheduling situation?" he nodded putting both his hands on the table. Rachel didn't like Puck taken advantage of a silent Santana. "Barbies are you ready to go to school?"

The nodded and Rachel smiled and started picking up the table and cleaning the dishes. Smiling when they both started to help. "Noah can you run down to the basement and get some of the water bottles down there I am staying for practice today and I want to make sure I am hydrated. The minute he left. Rachel pulled them both in her arms hugging them. Kissing them on the neck. "Guys we can't make this work if you keep doing this. When we are at school and around other people you have to act normal. I will try to sneak moment with you, but I need to to be your normal selves. OK?"

They nodded, causing Rachel to raise a eyebrow at them. "Oh!" Santana whispered. "Fine Berry!" she growled and Rachel laughed in delight and kissed her on the lips softly. Brittany came over for a bubbly hug and Rachel kissed her too.

"Much better !" She finished up the dishes and leaned on the counter watching the PDA twins acting normal again. Noah finally brought up the bottles of the water tucking them into the messenger bag and lead the way to the door. "Puckerman where is my Latte !"


	3. Lesbian Loosie

**6.1.12**

**A/N : So it is rtn of a feisty Rachel. Thank you for all the continued support and reviews. ( I am slightly addicted to them, helps me push out chapters) ****J**** I love reading them you guys are great! **

**WARNING! A sexy time tease. ( Who should be the one that will capture HB once and for all?). I am trying to figure out if I want a Sue/Rachel blow out or a Sue/Rachel collaboration for joint destruction. What do you guys think? I would love to hear from you. **

**We will find out what HB means….but not just yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters ( I wish) I try to use things in the story or placed in the real Lima, OH. But I am human and do make mistakes.**

* * *

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

"Fuck!" Noah cursed only to let out a frustrated groan, at his adding to the punishment with the curse word.

"Drop and give me 20 !." Puck put the everything on the counter and hit the floor. Waiting for the Dive to  
climb on top of him laying back to back adding her 104 lbs to his lean frame. "Let's go I have a schedule."

"So tell me is this the punishment for forgetting the latte or of for swearing?" Santana laughed leaning her hip into Brittany tummy as they cuddle watching Puck doing pushups with the diva on top of him.

"This is for cursing." Rachel smiled at the two girls winking at them as she tried to make herself weigh more. "Ten more Puck, hustle this up" both Brittany and Santana giggled until the sound of vibrations went off on their phones went off together. Brittany reached into her bag. " It's from Quinn"

**Where are you! Your going to be late to practice !-Q**

" Santana is there practice today?" Brittany asked looking confused.

Santana looked at Rachel "It's Tuesday right?" the diva nodded as she got out off of Puck's back and smacked his butt while he was getting up.

**Q no practice it is Tuesday, be at school in 10 minutes-S**

They all squeezed into Noah's pickup and Rachel thought again about getting a car of her own. The only reason she hadn't gotten one, was because in a year she would be moving to NY where she wouldn't need it. "Puckerman if I am even one minute late for my meeting this morning I am going to kick your ass." she nudged him in his arms.

"As you have made clear over and over again HB." Puck muttered and fiddled with the radio, forgetting it was broken. "I need a new radio." "Who needs a radio when we have Rachel? Rachel can you sing something for us?" Brittany requesting bouncing on Santana's lap when Rachel nodded.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby._

Puck picked up harmonizing with Rachel smiling at the girls when they smiled.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue,And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

Santana squeezed Berry's hand which she was holding hidden between them and began to harmonize with Puck and Rachel

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

Brittany joined in and they sang the last few verses together as they pulled into the parking lot.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly over the then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I?_

"What the fuck is that!" Santana gestured to the huge crowd next to the pavilion.

"Language!" Rachel muttered pushing Puck out of the driver's side. "I am right on time Puckerman your lucky." she left them all to crawl out of the truck as she headed to the crowed that that had all gathered about 30 minutes before school started. Rachel felt her the 3 inch heels of her chucks start slipping in the damn dirt. "Karofsky!" the jock turned and looked at her smiling, and he hustled over to her.

"What's up Tiny?"

"Need a lift this grass is killing my shoes, you mind?" she put her hands on her hips, arching a brow. She trusted him not to try to put his hand up her short skirt.

"Sure. How you want to do this. This is a really short skirt." he laughed nodded at it.

"I don't suppose you can dead lift a little over a hundred pounds, can you?" she asked cocking her head to the side looking up at him.

"Piece of cake. " He leaned over picked her up right off the ground waiting until she bent her legs under herself to keep the skirt in place and then he easily traveled the 100 feet to the pavilion making sure she was steady on her feet before letting her go.

"Thanks Dave!" she pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek and then headed to the middle of the pavilion . No one stopped her which was a good thing this was going to go quick. Rachel didn't see Sue anywhere in sight, she wasn't sure what that meant exactly.

"Morning!" she looked at the group and used her cynical smile, couldn't trust a crowd with this many contradicting elements. "So you guys needed to talk? Thanks for breaking my damn phone!" she snickered when they did. She watched at Puck and the girls made it two the crowd and met up with a fidgety Quinn. She ignored them after Puck gave he thumb up and went back to the crowd. "So the easiest way to do this is via email. I am going to give you my email address and I promise I will check every day and respond between the hours for 9pm to midnight within a 12 to 24 hour rtn time frame." she noticed that this didn't make everyone happy and that was just how things where going to be, realistically she wasn't able to keep everyone happy, but she had a life and they needed to respect that.

"OK so the email is." she paused waiting for everyone to get the chance for paper and pen. "HB(dot)lipstick mafia(at)aol(dot)com… I am going to repeat it for you…HB(dot)lipstick mafia(at)aol(dot)com. Send me an email for more information on the party I am having there on Saturday at the new beach on Rt. 81. Ok so I just want to say, I don't mind hanging out at lunch or in-between class, But I don't want anyone following me or bothering me during class. No more calling my house and disrupting my life." she smiled as a few people bobbed their heads. "OK then I'll see you guys, I have a few minutes before class starts if you would like to chat." Rachel hopped off the pavilion and smiled when Dave carried her back over to the cement covered walk way.

Puck caught up with Rachel as she was wrapping up conversations with a handful of some really hot chicks. "Puckerman, don't think I forgot that YOU forgot my latte this morning."

"HB I had a lot on my mind this morning." he muttered as he watched the Holy Trinity start heading their way. "Here they come."

"It will be fine." she smiled at him as they parted the crowd and made a bee line to her. "Hello Barbies." she said condescendingly loving the way that Quinn face pulled back in disgust.

"Excuse me?" Quinn demanded putting one hand on hip uniformed hip and holding her books in the other.

"I didn't stutter Stepford , what can I do for you ladies." Rachel cocked a hip and gave them a sultry look. "Give me five minutes of your time, and I can help you with your little vexation." Rachel ran her tongue out across her bottom lip as she looked deeply in to the blondes eyes watching her worry her lip with her teeth. She notices the sly look on Santana's face as she bumped Quinn causing her to lose her balance falling forward, Rachel caught her easily. "You ok there Grace?" she whispered in to her ear before Quinn pulled away shaking.

"Stay away from be Fairy Berry Sunshine!" she shouted her hazel eyes shooting green sparks at her, as she collected herself and stormed off, taking the other two cheerleaders with her. Rachel tossed her head back and laughed loudly. The people around her that watched the whole thing also chuckled quietly still not sure what wrath the trio would lay down.

"Starting early HB." Puck grumbled as they headed into the mail building of the school.

"I can't help it. She is too much fun not to mess with." Rachel admitted, glancing at the parting trio. "Not to mention she has a nice ass."

"I know! I tapped the hell out of that shit." Puck bragged.

"Only once!." Berry laughed. "and she never came back for more. I don't have that problem."

"No you don't have that problem, but that _is_ your problem." he nodded to the football player coming up. "Look here is your Latte, thanks Aaron." he took the latte from him and then handed it to Rachel. "It's vegan, I asked Aaron to pick it up on the way in to school."

"Thank you very much Aaron." Rachel smiled and hid her grin when his eyes went wide , and he looked around trying to hide the blush as her shrugged his shoulders downplaying the situation. Rachel took a sip and grinned. "Perfect!" she grabbed onto Puck shoulder and yanked him forward. "Your still in trouble, but I will be kind this time, and let it slide…for the most part" she muttered after he let out a sigh of relief, and then grinned when he frowned again.

"Your are such a tease !" he scoffed, as she pulled away and headed for her locker.

Over her shoulder she glanced at him with a sexy smoldering smirk . "Not always."

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Quinn slammed her locker harder then necessary, but she wasn't feeling rational. Who did that bitch think she was embarrassing her like that. Santana was busy scowling at the swim team as they walked by chuckling. Brittany was talking to the spider that was hanging on the door of her locker. She watched Berry out of the corner of her eye as Puck handed things out of her bag, and switch other things from her locker to her bag. She watched as a few members of the swim team stopped by them, the red head leaned in smiling she was much taller then Berry and she leaned down slightly as they were talking. Puck whipped out some black book and started writing something down in it, the girl smiled kissed Berry on the cheek and walked away. She watched the whole scene not understanding what was going on, but she watched as it happened 3 more times before the warning bell rang.

"Britt stop talking to the spider, and get to class."

"Santana, Webbie has feeling and needs." Brittany pointed out as she said her goodbyes and closed the locker door and went to class.

Rolling her eyes Santana slid her arm into Quinn's and pulled her to towards their English class. Santana took advantage of Quinn's irritation she made sure that she sat them at the table behind Rachel's normal choice. When Quinn shook her head and tried to leave she bit out. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." she didn't point out that they had opposite enemies. But was glad to see that Quinn's face lit up with a frosty smirk and sat back down. The Ice Queen was in the house.

Quinn watched again this morning as Rachel walked in with Puck in tow carrying her messenger bag. She rolled her eyes at the ridiculous length of Berry's skirt, she had seen band-aids with more material for crying out loud. Puck grinned at what the brunette was muttering to him as he reached into his own bag and pulled out a small fluffy red hand towel that he folded and placed on her stool before she hopped up on it, laughed at what she was saying quietly at him, then he kissed the top of her forehead and headed out. Quinn eyes followed the red head as she sauntered in and sat down after moving her stool much closer to the tiny brunette.

"I love that tie Rachel!." she gushed placing her books and leaning into Rachel. "I can't wait to see you on Saturday at the Beach, it will be nice to hang out away from school." she placed her hand on the smaller woman's thigh. "I can't wait to have you all to myself on Tuesday night, though."

Quinn rolled her eyes and whispered "no class." to Santana who was baring her teeth at the two of them. They both watched as Berry shifted her drink in to her right hand and used her left to remove big reds hand, placing it back to its owners lap and squeezed the girls hand and thigh at the same time, as she leaned in and whispered something that had the girl bite her lip as her eyes became slightly glossy. They turned to the front when the teacher address the class. It appeared the show was over. _Thank God! _Quinn though and tried to focus on class watching as Santana shot a few text messages on her phone, then placed it back in her jacket. She watched her smile and then started to pay attention and start taking notes.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

It appeared as Rachel had hit her stride as she headed off to her AP Chemistry class, unassisted by Puck as his History class was in another building. Though the two Cheerio's shared 5 of the 6 classes together they seemed to be able to civilly ignore one another. Rachel was glad that Lori only shared 1st period together, she wasn't sure how she was going to get through Tuesday night. Maybe Puck would be willing to double date. The bathroom door opened as Santana was heading out she glanced over, noticed Rachel and she stopped. Rachel couldn't seem to stop herself she quickly changed her direction and headed directly for the girl as she stood unmoving in the doorway. Rachel pushed pass her and walked into the restroom looking to see if anyone was inside. When she saw that it was empty she rounded on Santana pushing her against the now closed door. "Hi"

"Hi Tana." Rachel whispered moments before she mashed their lips together roughly. She ran her hands up the cheerio's arms one hand traveling up to gently cup her neck, the other she placed on the girls hip as she pulled her closer. Santana moaned and broke free from her trance wrapping her arms around she shorter girl, worried she would pull away even as Rachel deepened the kiss, twirling their dueling tongues together. Santana ran her hands up and down the diva's back, finally resting on the girls ss gripping it to keep her still.

"Your such a good kisser." Rachel said as she came back up for air. She ran little kisses on the Latina's chin as she whispered "Mi chica calientes."

The whispered words into her ear racked a shutter through out Santana's entire body, her eyes fluttered closed and she sank a few inches into Rachel, pulling her even closer as she continued to massage the heavenly ass in her hands.

Rachel ran her tongue down up the vein that was jack hammering as Santana panted, unable to resist she bit down roughly sucking the skin. Santana slid to the floor when her legs gave out, but Rachel just followed her to the ground not relenting on the connection. It wasn't until Santana had her hand on her panties that Rachel realized what she was doing, and pulled away, pushing away Santana's hand as it teased her over the material protecting her from falling apart. "I'm sorry I got carried away." She kissed the protests away from the other girls lips. "We can't do this Santana. We have to stop it is bad enough I left a mark on you it's not big but it is so dark."

"Why?" Santana whispered.

"Because I can't do this Santana. This will hurt Brittany, and in the long run you will be hurt. I care to much about you to hurt you."

Santana looked up. "You care?"

"Of course I do silly. Come on lets get up off the floor and to class before we are late." Rachel got up first and then pulled up Santana who pulled her into a quick hug.

"Thank you." she whispered softly into the shorter girl's hair kissed the top of her head and then left without looking at Rachel.

Rachel quickly used the facilities. Damn magical fingers had her hot, bothered and wet as hell. With nothing else to do she cleaned herself, up to her eye balls in sexual frustration. She had her limits and apparently she reached it. She should have just finished the job herself last night, but she hadn't and now she wasn't able to. _Sex addict _she mocked herself in the mirror as she adjusted her hair, pursed her lips straighten her clothes and headed out.

Rachel sat on her stool shifting her weight she sat in the back of the room. Luckily because she was the last person to slip into the class from the back door so no one noticed except for the teacher. Who only paused out of concern because she knew Rachel so well, but continued on when Rachel shook her head. Santana glanced at her from her spot in the middle of the room when she reached to get her book out of he bag, giving her a once over. Rachel noticed the small hickey, darker then it should be an was guilty all over again.

"When we get back from lunch we will be going over the Rate Laws of Reaction Kinetics." Mrs. Gutierrez Spoke to the class turning on the over head projector going over yesterdays homework before she released the class for lunch. She did this to break up the fact that lunch interrupted her class period. It was a good idea seeing as this way she didn't loose her students in the middle of teaching complicated detailed information on whatever topic they were covering. Rachel zoned up until everyone stood up and started heading to the door. Class was so boring when you real life pressing issues. Rachel stood made her way to the door, after waiting for the crowed to disappear. Fishing out her cell she fired off a quick text, even as she berated herself.

**Meet me in auditorium in 3 minutes.- HB **Rachel shook her head in disgust and started that way.

**C u in 3- Lyn **the text came back quickly, Rachel pursed her lips in annoyance. Not sure who she was more mad at herself or her always on call consort.

Once in the auditorium she headed to the balcony on stage left and sat on the paisley settee that was placed against the wall in the balcony box, it was used for storage for set pieces she had found it freshman year when ducking the slushie brigade. Lyndsey walked in looking around. Rachel took a moment to watch the second term senior for a moment. Taking in her tall thin frame, her short died black hair was cut in a bob hanging around her jaw. She was wearing ripped jeans an a t-shirt and a button up shirt that was tight and only halfway buttoned.

"Up here Lyn!" she smiled when the girl turned around and grinned up at her dropping her bag in the second row, and then headed her way.

"I haven't seen you in a week. I was wondering if you had died and no one told me." she muttered as she disappeared from Rachel's view, as she climbed up the stairs.

"No just been busy."

"You didn't go a week without seeing me the whole summer." Lyn said as she moved the curtain open and peaked in. "I love the outfit." she came over and pulled Rachel to her feet. "I missed you, even though you will not allow it I do." she whispered leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

"Against the rules." Rachel muttered moaning when Lyndsey caressed her breasts.

"What can I say, I am a rule breaker Rae-Rae." Lyndsey lifted Rachel off the ground as she continued to kiss Rachel aggressively, groaning when Rachel wrapped her legs around we waist kicking her hip out roughly as they body connected. "Fuck."

"Language!" Rachel whispered as she bit Lydsey's neck hard like she had Santana's not even 30 minutes ago.

"Then don't drive me crazy. You waited too long, I can tell." she sat down on the settee leaving Rachel in her lap as she bunched her tiny skirt up slipping her hand between her legs feeling the drenched pansies. "Oh god. Let me have this. Rae-Rae." when Rachel only nodded and closed her eyes. Lyndsey groaned. "Finally."

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~

Puck sat with Brittany, Quinn , and Santana at lunch. The middle tables were filled with the outcasts again and all the other cliques were seated at their tables.

"Why aren't you sitting with your bestie the midget fairy?" Quinn questioned him as she sipped her diet soda.

"Well she isn't here for one. And we aren't attached at the hip." grouched back pushing his food around his plate, annoyed that Rachel hadn't texted him back yet.

"Could have fooled me. I have seen you following her around for two days." Quinn shot back at him

"It is because of a bet." Brittany popped out with as she snagged some of Quinn's fries. Puck caught the nudge from Santana, it appeared that Quinn was clueless about last nights events, interesting.

"Yeah I lost a bet so I have to pretty much do as she says for two weeks." Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"What kind of bet?" Santana asked innocently looking over at him, as she snagged some of Brittany's fries.

"Who cares!" Quinn muttered snagging some of Santana's fries.

"It was stupid, I really should have know better." he smirked at the memory. " Maybe I did it on purpose, not realizing it at the time. It's so fun to watch her in when she isn't holding back." his tone softening.

"Isn't holding back?"

"What when she is in full on seduction mode. You guys haven't seen anything until you have seen Rachel Berry actively turn on the HB charm."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Santana demanded looking at Puck as he stared off in space.

"You don't want to find out San." Puck admitted honestly. "It can be dangerous."

"Rachel Berry?" Quinn laughed "You have got to be kidding me."

"You don't have to worry Quinn, your way off her radar. Believe me she isn't interested." Puck smiled genuinely. "And that is a good thing, luck you."

"Good." Quinn rolled her eyes and finished her lunch in silence. She was the first to notice when Rachel rolled in 6 minutes before their lunch was over. Rachel flounced over and grabbing some fruit and a bottle of water.

"Speak of the devil, excuse me ladies." Puck picked up his tray and headed over to her. "Hey HB, you ok? You didn't return my text. Why did you skip lunch."

"Sorry Noah, had to take care of something." she smiled up at him with a guilty smile. "It appears that you managed without me." she popped a grape in her mouth as they headed back out the same door she had walked in only moments before. As they walked out Puck spotted a tall thin dark haired girl pushing open the other door. Puck watched as she looked longingly at Rachel and bit her lip to keep from smirking as they passed.

"Nice seeing you Lyndsey." he said grinning ignoring the pinch that Rachel was currently doling out to him.

"Taking care of things huh?" he laughed when they were alone walking down the hall.

"Yes Noah taking care of things. Let it go. I am so perturbed with myself I am dejected with mortification for my own fiendish behavior. I, of all people! It is deplorable! I am deplorable, disgusting and addicted. I don't -" she was cut off when Puck kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Sorry drastic times drastic measures. You were rambling again, you haven't done that in so long."

"Next time no kissing. Though it did shock me right out of it didn't it." she laughed, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"That was what I was going for." he hugged her sideways as they continued to walk down the hall.

"Remind me to call that place to book the beach for Sat. I don't want to invite all these people and then have issues that it will be at capacity."

"it's a beach Rach how can it be at capacity."

"Noah we are in Ohio, its like a park set up like a beach." she muttered. Leaning up against the door to her classroom. She spotted Becky down the hall dragging a bag behind her, struggling.

"Becky can we help you with that bag?" she called out starting the girl. Becky's head shot up, and she stopped.

"No! I am just taking this to coach." she shouted then turned around and was running the best she could with the bag dragging slamming into the lockers as she passed.

"Weird." Puck muttered snagging a piece of cantaloupe from Rachel's fruit bowl.

"Noah, Don't call her weird. What is wrong with you!" she punched him in the chest hard.

"Damn it! I meant she was acting weird!" he scowled at her in irritation. "I am heading to my class, you are like a tiny tyrant with all this damn hitting!" he stormed off without looking back.

Rachel laughed and shrugged her shoulders. Her phone buzzed.

**U R soooo good to me! I can still taste you. Call me soon! - Lyn**

Blushing Rachel tapped out a quick one back.

**Thanks! Stop making me blush, TTYL -HB**

She was still smiling when Quinn and Santana rounded the corner, she slipped her phone back in her bag and slipped back in the class room to avoid having to look or talk to them. She was glad that the teacher kept her busy the entire hour she didn't want to think to much about her person issues.

Puck met her again after French class, hugged her to show her his forgiveness. They were walking to Glee class as Rachel walked they watched in slow motion as four baby cheerios armed with Big Gulps aimed and fired on their target, the red headed swim team captain. "Rainbow slushies for the lesbian loosie." they shouted and dropped the cups on the ground and headed in different directions.

The one that tried to slide by Rachel wasn't so lucky. Snatching the girl's pony as it tried to slide by she slammed the BC up against the locker, grabbing onto the arms of the larger girl and lifting her a foot off the ground. "Who ordered the hit?" the girl struggled, terrified looking around for someone to help her. No one was coming forward. Rachel barred her teeth and asked again. "Who put the target on Lori. You better tell me before I ask again, you will not like it if I have to ask again."

"I would listen to her Deana." Puck muttered leaning watching everything unfold as he leaned against the lockers across the hall from the action.

"I don't know. I was following orders. All I know was that it came from the top of the pyramid. Where not allowed to ask questions." she whispered loosing feeling in her arms below where Rachel held her.

"No more slushie attacks I don't care if God himself tells you. You get ordered to attack you find me first and I will handle it. This is the only warning you will get, do you understand?" when she nodded, Rachel released her as fast as she had grabbed her. Ignoring when they girl landed hard on the ground sprawled out all over the floor. She stepped over her and went to Lori's side who was crying loudly, just standing there in the middle of the hallway. Even her beta and gamma where in shock. "Ok your going to be ok Lori. It's horrible but it isn't the end of the word. Girls take her to the locker room, make sure she avoids getting it in her ears or eyes that is were it does the most damage. Get her some clothes I will see you after 7th period." Beta and gamma nodded and lead their alpha away from the mess. "Puck, can you go get the janitor, make sure he knows how bad it is. See you in Glee."

"Maybe I should go with you?"

"Nope looks like I have a date with the Holy Trinity, I don't want you there. Incase it is bad, I can't afford for you to get in trouble too."

"Rachel!" he growled.

"No Puck I need you to stay out of it, please." she didn't wait for his reply and rushed off to the choir room. When she walked in all eyes were on her and her angry glare. She shut the door behind her and locked it. Looking around she noticed that only part the group where here. Artie, Holy trinity, and Finn. Tossing her bag on the ground she went over to the other door and lock that one as well.

"What are you doing Rachel" Finn demanded getting to his feet.

"Sit down!" she demanded. "Stay where you are, and stay out of it." she said looking at both Finn and Artie. When neither said anything she turned her glare to the trinity who where looking at one another in concern.

"Who. Ordered. The Hit on Lori." she demanded when she came to a stop in front of them. She felt herself shaking and flushing in her anger.

"Not me"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you care?"

They all spoke at once, and instantly Rachel knew who the guilty party was. "Why Santana?"

"Because I can." she said defiantly crossing her arms over her chest, crossing her legs and jiggling the top leg.

"I explained that there would be no more slushies." Rachel said clenched teeth.

"What is the big deal she isn't a Gleek." she shrugged.

"She is one of my people that isn't to be tolerated."

Santana jumped to her feet. "What the hell is that suppose to mean….one of your people?" she didn't give Rachel a chance to answer as she continued. "She's a lesbian loosie following you around hangin all over you. It's annoying, and vomit worthy."

"That isn't your decision to make!" Rachel glared at her her hands fisted at her side.

"I do whats I want when I want."

"Not anymore, you don't." Rachel bit out.

Santana laughed and got right in Rachel's face bending down. "And who is going to stop me."

"I think you already know that Santana don't push me on this. I can't allow it."

"Well we'll have to see about that." she went to push Rachel but Rachel stopped her grabbing her arms. "Get your damn hands off me Berry."

"Keep your hands off my girl then!" Rachel yelled in her face.

Santana snapped at Rachel's words and screaming shook out of Rachel hold and attacked her tossing her to the ground before she landed on her pulling her hair and trying to scratch her eyes out, yelling at her in Spanish.

Quinn watched in shock as Santana lost it and attacked Rachel trying to rip large amount of hair out her head. Brittany stood to intervene, but Quinn stopped her. Berry had this coming to her. Mr Shue started yelling and banging on the door demanding that someone open in immediately, but everyone was watching in shock. Quinn noticed Glee members taking turns peering in to see at the opposite door. Quinn couldn't believe it when Santana was launched in the air and landed hard into the piano. Berry jumped to her feet, putting her hands out to stall Santana's attack.

"Santana stop this right now, before I have to hurt you." Rachel tried to placate her, _trying to get out of your beat down Berry_ Quinn thought to herself with a smirk on her face.

"I like to see you try." Santana shrieked as she attacked again.

"Sorry." Rachel whispered so softly that , one had to strain to hear it. Quinn couldn't believe her eyes as the fight escalated. Rachel rocked forward into the attack as well they came together with swinging fists. Rachel was smaller and faster. She hit Santana hard with fast left /right left /right left /right combinations into the Latina's abdomen relentless in her fury. Santana got in two hits one to the side of Rachel's face and one to her shoulder. And then it was over when Rachel pulled back and launched her little fist right into Santana panting mouth. Splitting her lip wide and pouring blood all over the ground. Quinn watched at Santana fell to the ground, but Rachel didn't stop she started to kick the girl while she was down in her legs. Screaming in French, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rachel stop!" Brittany cried as she fell over Santana protecting her. Quinn snapped to it and ran to the door opening it quickly and watched at Puck ran in and picked up Rachel and pulled her away from the two cheerio's on the ground.

"Oh my good!" Kurt muttered as they all fell into the room. Brittany was still crying, Mercedes and Tina where trying to help wake Santana up.

Mike, Blaine and Sam stood between the girls and Puck and Rachel. Mr. Shue looked as lost as the rest of the kids. "What the hell just happened!" he demanded.

"Rachel just beat the hell out of Santana!" Quinn said angrily "What the hell does it look like!"

"I can't believe it." Kurt whispered.

"Oh believe it I have it on video!" Finn laughed holding up his cell phone.

"Finn!" Mr. Shue said disgusted with the entire situation. "Puck bring her to Figgins, and don't let her go, I'll be right behind you. Mike can you carry Santana to the nurse?"

"Yeah the freak can't be trusted. She is a loose cannon." Quinn laughed evilly, as she followed Mike holding Brittany's hand.

"I can't imagine why." Kurt deadpanned to the head cheerleader's retreating back in disgust. He didn't for one second believe that Rachel attacked Santana, at least not unprovoked. The rest of the Glee club took seats and just starting whispering to themselves.

"Miss. Berry do you care to explain what happened?" Mr. Figgins asked, after he kicked out everyone from his office.

Rachel stared at her hands in shock. Silent tears were running down her face in shame. "I was mad and I attacked Santana. I didn't stop I just kept hitting her over and over again."

"What did she do to provoke you?" he demanded

"Nothing, I just lost my temper."

"Miss. Berry you have a perfectly clean record, your on the honor roll. I have never seen you in my office for a discipline issue. You've never even been tardy as far as I can tell. You really expect me to believe that you attacked a fellow glee member unprovoked?" he demanded softly.

"Yes I do, as it is the truth. I am not a liar, I might be a lot of things but I am not a liar Principal Figgins."

He shook his head in defeat. "I will have suspend you for three days, and this will go on your permanent record."

"Yes I know. Thank you Principal Figgins. I am sorry that I was disruptive to the school, and I will try very hard to not let it happen again." he nodded. "Will it be ok if I ask Puck to take me home?"

"Yes but I will have to call your parents."

"Yes sir I understand." she nodded and left the room head held high, tear free now, still ashamed but sometimes you had to do things that you weren't proud of.

"3 day suspension." she told the now Gleek crowded hallway. "Puck do you have time to take me home before practice?" he nodded. Rachel walked down the hall by his side her hair was all over the place her shirt was ripped, the skirt was lopsided, and laces where loose. As Kurt would say she was a _hot mess_.

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine. Is Santana ok?"

"They took her to the hospital, they were worried about a cracked rip of two. She needs a few stitches in her lip and it appears that you knocked out her last baby tooth." Puck said softly turning to face her when she gasped. "Looks like she got a good shot to the side of your face. Are you light headed?"

"I'm fine." she muttered and stomped over to the truck door and waited for Puck, she sent a quick text to her dads.

**Hi I got suspended for fighting at school… just wanted to tell you first. Sorry ILY -RB**

It wasn't but a seconds before her daddy fired back.

**Are you ok? What happened! I can leave work now BRT-Daddy**

**Noah is brining me home. I am sorry, I fully understand any form punishment u deem needed, as I deserve it. I hate to be a disappointment. -RB**

**We'll talk when everyone is home. ILY always unconditionally and so does dad. -Daddy**

"Yeah we'll see about that." she whispered sadly looking out the window.


	4. The girl next door

**6.2.11**

**A/U Thanks for the reviews and reading! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. As for what is going to happen, I am not sure yet. I like leaving it open and letting things unfold along the journey. But don't count out certain members of the Holy Trinity on the back burner (So HOT) …Sue is calling to me, I just haven't decided how to handle her once I let her out of the locker I currently have her shoved in (she has CHOICE words sometimes) Rachel...HB...Berry…Rach…Rae-Rae what can we do with a character that just takes over your every thought? (Run with it!) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any lyrics used in my story ( I wish) I try to use things accurately from the TV show or real locations in the Lima, OH. But I am human and do make mistakes. **

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Rachel sat on the sofa in the living room listening to the lecture from her Daddy about fighting at school. He was seething because she refused to give out details about what happened or how it happened she was sticking with what she told the principal. She wasn't dragging anyone else into the hole she created. The package of frozen peas stung like hell but she figured that she deserved that, so she didn't remove the bag no matter how much her skin protested.

"Well have to wait for Hiram to get home to discuss how we are handling this."

"Yes Daddy." she nodded, that apparently also hurt. _You deserve it you bully! _she thought to herself. "I know that I am in no position at all to make any requests." her daddy raised his brows in her direction. "But I told the people at school that were bombarding the house with calls that I was going to have a party on Saturday. Not here but at that beach/park on route 81. If it is possible I would like to keep these and only these plans as I have already invited 50 people and I am sure that word has gotten around. It was the only way that I was to stop the madness of yesterday." Rachel looked down not into her daddy's eyes. "I know that it is a lot to ask, and I don't deserve any leniency. But I am trying to keep things balanced at school and to be honest it isn't as easy as I thought it would be." she said honestly.

"Nothing is ever as it should be sweetie." LeRoy admitted sadly. "You want to explain about last night at least?"

Rachel let out a deep breath. "The Barbies have what I call suppressed issues, they are popular, gorgeous, intelligent in different ways, but broken again in different ways." Rachel took a breath and chanced looking up at her father who had melted into a companionate posture. "The need someone who seems stronger, I don't think I am by any means as I have my own insecurities, but nonetheless they need that compassion and protection. For someone that can carry them until they have repaired what is broken inside themselves. They have to do that themselves, and they have to want to. I can hold, carry or protect them on the journey, if that is what they need. I didn't choose this, they found me, I can't turn them away."

"You wouldn't be able to if you wanted to. You need to be needed. It's like an addiction, I understand that need. That is, the void that you fill for me. We're alike in a lot of ways kiddo." he sighed. "That is why this fighting is conflicting with what your saying and what I know. Your throwing me a curveball full of contradictions."

"I know Daddy and I am sorry, I can't explain what happened any better then I have. As ashamed as I am I snapped and lost control."

LeRoy nodded, still unable to believe what it was that really happened while he knew better then to consider his daughter a liar, because she wasn't. But she could talk around things in order to not lie. And he just couldn't believe there wasn't more to it then what she was telling him. "I want you stay here where I can keep and eye on you. I don't like that the way that looks and it is close to your temple. Your dad is on the way, he will know better then me if it needs medical attention. I am going to start dinner."

"Ok daddy." Rachel nodded, stop the motion quickly when she felt the bile in the back of her throat. Once LeRoy left the room she fished out her cell phone from her bra. While they had been talking it had gone off a few times , luckily it was still on vibrate,

**How R you feeling? Are you dad's giving you a hard time. -Puck**

**Have to get back to you. Dad isn't home yet. I am ok How is practice? -HB**

The next message was from Finn demanding what was going on, and to let new know she posted the fight on youtube and there was already 100 hits. She deleted it in disgust. The next few where from the Gleeks Kurt, Mercedes and Tina all sent there love and concern that she was alright.

**What happened? Y R U so mad at Sannie? U hurt her, I am at the ER with her. Did we make you mad?" -Snuggle Barbie**

Brittany's message in its confusion made her ache.

**I'm sorry SB is she ok? I am not mad Britt. -HB**

**Well the xrays - 3 bruised and 1 cracked . 5 stitches in her lip, and a missing tooth. -SB**

**OMG…your taking good care of her right? -HB**

**Her mom is here to take us home, can we come and see you? -SB**

Rachel dropped the phone in her confusion, why in the hell would they want to see her at this point, after what happened.

**No I don't think so. I want you to stay away from here and me. Take care of your girl- HB**

**~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~**

"What did she say?" Santana demanded from the hospital bed, looking over at Brittany.

"She told me to take care of you, she asked if you were ok." Brittany smiled but her lips trembled, and she looked away quickly.

"Good we can stop by on the way home." Santana tried to get comfortable with her wrapped ribs, they hurt like a bitch.

"We can't do that Sannie. She doesn't want to see us. " Brittany whispered with a quiet sob sound leaving as she spoke.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see us?" Santana whispered tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't know Sannie, she says she isn't mad. But she said to stay away from her house and her." Brittany wouldn't look at Santana.

"This is my fault." Santana sobbed, which also hurt. Her heart ached, her body ached, her lip was bleeding again she could taste the blood in her mouth.

"Why did you do it, S?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, pulling on the tape. _Ouch !_ "I don't know! I was angry."

"No why did you but in the hit on Lori?"

"I don't like her." Santana muttered.

"You ordered a quartet run by slushie facial, Santana there has to be something your not telling me." Brittany said getting to her feet and looking down at the bruised brunette.

"I don't know what your talking about." Santana denied refusing to meet her eyes. "I just ordered a facial like I have numerous times before."

"Lesbian Loosie? I doubt the BC's even know what that means. You handed the orders down and they followed them to exact extremes. Does this have something to do with that mark on your neck?" asked quietly reaching out and squeezing her hand.

"I ordered the hit this morning, before I got the mark. Your not mad at me are you?"

"For what? The mark…no the facial…maybe I don't understand what is going on. Are you jealous that Rachel acknowledges Lori's attention while we have been told that we have to hide how we feel?"

"I don't know and I don't want to talk about it. Please don't be mad at me. She cares, she told me she did. I will fix this, it will be ok."

Brittany nodded kissed her forehead. "I hope so."

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Friday the Berry Household

Ok so being grounded for a week from everything (musicals, dancing, singing, having Puck over, TV, cell phone, computer…except email access from 9 to 12 midnight) sucked. The three days she missed at school also sucked, Principal Figgins had someone get her class materials together and had made sure Puck delivered her class work. Which she looked forward to have to alleviate the boredom. She spent most of the days in the basement as she wasn't allowed to go outside either and worked on the few exercise machines that were set up in the basement. She had been lucky when her father's relented and allowed her, her one request ..at first they had refused it outright until the house became under siege again. The phones started up again, hers had been removed from her room all together at this point. People showed up at the door, and people started leaving stuffed animals, and signs or cards on the porch. It was weird, and her father's refused to let her have anything that was left just brought them in and locked them in the guest bedroom. It was so bad that the neighbors starting coming over to give their condolences thinking something had happened to Rachel.

Finally LeRoy who was home more often of the two cracked and called the beach park and requested that they reserve the park from 2pm to 10pm as Rachel requested. Even though he fought the length Rachel won because she simply argued that peoples schedules where weird and she wanted everyone to get a chance to make it.

It cost her 500 dollars all together, it was part of her car fund so it wasn't a big deal. It would have been much more the park had started at 700 dollars but LeRoy dwindled them down to 300, with the promise of free publicity. The other expenses were hiring a local band, food, beverages, and 10 (15 in each) cases of disposable camera to record the event. It was going to be epic, her first real party. Her bruises were fading quickly. She was hoping with all the witch hazel treatments, ice /heat regiment, vitamins and water she was drinking would help her heal faster.

**~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~**

Finishing up her workout she headed back upstairs she was covered in sweat. Her muscles were stiff, she had been at it for over 3 hours. _Might have overdone it! _Someone was knocking on the door, but she promised that she wouldn't answer it so she ignored it. It was the very least she could do considering how lenient her parents where being. She headed upstairs and took a quick shower, letting the hot water caress her body slumping as it relaxed over worked muscles. When the water ran cold, she exited the shower wrapped herself in a towel and padded into her room.

"You can't be here, you need to leave." Rachel said with an exasperated tone. "I told you that a multiple times."

"I told you what I wants I get,"

"Not this time, I don't even believe you are out of the house, you must be hurting go home and rest." Rachel demanded going backing into the closet, watching the girl as she leaned up against the closed bedroom door.

"How can I 'rest' when you're ignoring me! How can I 'rest' when I can't think straight. How can I 'rest' when all I want it to be near you." Santana lamented. "You can't tell someone that you care, then cut them off. I am not going to let you do this to me."

"I'm sorry. I truly am sorry that I have afflicted you in this way. Santana, you love Brittany . You guys are happy, be happy together. Don't get hung up on someone that percolates through life with the inability to function properly in society."

"No!" Santana slumped against the wall, wincing. "You can't pick the lock, throw the door open and walk away. I won't let you. I was fine! I was dealing with not dealing. You can't just leave things like this."

"I thought I was helping, I made it worse. Then I, me Miss always in control, broke and lost it. Now you are paying for that. No, I want you out of here Santana. I want you far away from me. I have hurt you enough, you need to leave."

Santana shook her head in a stubborn defiance. "No. You Can't make me leave, you can't make me give up. Your worth fighting for, and I am not giving up I don't care how long it takes."

Rachel shook her head defeated, Santana was right she couldn't force her. It would set her further backwards, making things worse. She pulled a dress over her head then dropped the towel. It was a Quinn Fabray type of baby doll dress. "Your right I can't stop you, but I am not going to give in Santana. Please don't waste your time on this loss cause. You love Brittany, be with Brittany."

"Maybe I can love you too, if you let me." Santana whispered, she had moved to the closet door blocking Rachel inside.

Rachel exploded in rage. "Get the fuck out of my house this minute! You stay the fuck away from me Santana Lopez. GET OUT NOW!" Rachel started pulling all the clothes off the hangers and tossing them at the shocked Latina. "Get out ! Get out ! Get out!" she tossed shoes in Santana direction careful to make sure neither actually hit the girl.

"Fine!" Santana sobbed and left as fast as she could for someone with damaged ribs. She ripped her lip open again tasting the blood in her mouth as she fled the house, the tears flowing down her face in a free fall as her emotions where all over the place.

Rachel flung herself on the bed and stayed there long after her fathers had come home. Who she refused to talk to, or eat with or at eat at all. She just stared bewildered off at nothing. _What is wrong with me. What is wrong with her, what is wrong with the world_. She just kept asking herself over and over again, but no answers came.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Saturday the Berry Household

To say the hours before the magical hour of 1 o'clock were disasters on an epic level, was still and understatement. Rachel still wasn't talking she was walking around mutely following her fathers around do as they requested.

"Do you want us to cancel the party?" Hiram asked looking worriedly over at LeRoy.

Rachel shook her head and smiled briefly as she carried the boxes of the camera's to the van they rented, It was not 12:45 they were loading the last minute items now. The food had not ready when they went to pick it up earlier this morning, not to mention there wasn't the vegan selection that LeRoy had requested so the had to wait for that. The band had not called to confirm that they would be there at 7pm , and panicked Leroy rented a karaoke machine, as a back up plan it was now in the van. Leroy had also located a company online that rented towels, and picnic style blankets. He had put in a rush order to have to them delivered on Friday. Of course they showed up at 11 this morning. Her poor Daddy was so stressed out over every little detail, she began wishing she had never come up with this crazy idea. Her Dad just kept them both grounded and moving, smiling as the two more dramatic Berry's ran around.

Rachel slipped on her rainbow themed triangle top double knotting the ties. _Lessoned learned and all! _She mixed her bottoms, rather then paring them with the matching rainbow bottoms. She instead selected a pain black pair with ties at the hips that she doubled tied as well. She opted for a button up lilac shirt of her Dad's that she buttoned the middle two buttons and rolled the sleeves. Slipping her feet into strappy three inch black heels, her hair was in a loose knot on the top of her head, nodding at her reflection one last time she met the Berry men at the door.

"Rachel your wearing heels to the beach?"

"Of course I am I have a reputation to uphold now." she smiled dazzling them with the Rachel Barbara Berry megawatt smile , that was thrown over her shoulder,

"Have mercy!" Puck cried when he saw her. He was waiting at the sidewalk as he had been told under no certain terms was he allowed on the property for a week.

"Puckasaurus!" Rachel felt the first real smile in three days and ran to him jumping into this arms and wrapping her arms and legs around him kissing him loudly on the lips. "Missed ya!" she shouted loudly, ignoring her dad's a they laughed and joked that it had been less then a full 72 hours.

"Missed you too HB!" he kissed the top of her head and carried her over to the van. "I am so not a fan of school without you."

"I'll be back on Monday, thank goodness." when they both climbed into the van together.

"Rachel we are going to stay until 5 or so to make sure that everything is ok, then we are taking off, we have plans for dinner and a movie since you aren't on house arrest today." LeRoy chuckled. "Dad is brining our car, will you and Puck be able to clean up and drive the van home in one piece?"

"Yes Sir." they chimed together with matching goofy grins and salutes .

"Incorrigible, that is what you both are." LeRoy laughed and backed out of drive it was about a 15 minute to the park and Puck quickly filled Rachel in on all the need to know running around school. Apparently Finn's uploaded video was all anyone would talk about. Which it seemed according to Puck heightened her already high 'Bad Ass' level to new unforeseen heights Santana had been laying low, wasn't allowed back on the Cheerio's until she was cleared by the doctor, and Puck worried about the backlash now that she was bench listed for any where between 4-6 weeks, on top of taking the antagonist role in the school's eyes. Rachel sighed heavily. _Shit this is going to be tricky!_

After setting up everything Rachel realized just how large the park was it wasn't only the beach, There was camping, boating, swimming (kiddies) , picnic area and so much more. People were starting to clear out as they arrived. And older man had met them as they pulled in, he of course fell for the RBB Charm right away she had him eating out of her hands, while he shot questing looks at Puck, who it return kept mocking him when he wasn't looking. The balding man enlisted 4 park workers to assist them to set up.

They recommended using coolers that were on the designated picnic area that was wired for electricity. The food was safe there. Rachel directed two guys to carry the towels and the picnic blankets towards a spot right at the edge of the sand. LeRoy directed where he wanted the karaoke machine, and also picked out a spot if the band did end up showing up at 7.

They set up a table with two momento guest logs and cameras piled high on the table. Under the table was empty boxes so that the used camera could be stored there as the party went on.

Rachel just finished selecting some songs that she might want to sing later, when two slim arms slid around her. She paused for a minute because she could feel breasts against her back, and add the fact that she could actually see Puck. She knew right away who it wasn't.

"Hey baby." Rachel turned slightly to see to that it was Lori dressed in cut offs and a bandeau bathing top.

"Hey Lori." she kissed the girl on the cheek and ducked under her arms, playing it off like it was a game.

"Anything that I can do to help you with?" the swimmer frowned slightly when her arms where empty.

"Nope. I think everything is under control. Where are the girls?" Rachel questioned checking the machine over to have something to do.

"They are coming by a little later. I wanted to get hear early incase you needed help." she commented as she was checking out Rachel toned legs.

This was kind of awkward, Rachel had a very bad feeling that Lori was under the impression that Santana and her fought over HER not the principle of the situation. This could be bad. _Very bad!_

Rachel decided that she needed to bit the bullet. "Lori I need to tell you….explain really. Maybe I wasn't upfront with you." Rachel smiled took the girls hands in hers, and led her to a set of rocks and sat down next to her. "I think I mislead you , or you might have misread things. Either way it wouldn't be right to let you go on thinking the wrong thing." Lori looked at her with a raised brow. Rachel let out a breath and went with it. "I'm not really looking for a relationship. I am not really someone who can be with one person, and be in a serious relationship. I think that you need to know that before you develop feeling for me."

Lori scrunched her face in confusion. "But you attacked Santana when I was slushied."

"Yes, I did. And I realize now that I should have taken the time to make you understand the reason why." Rachel smiled, not really sure how to say this with out hurting the girls feelings. "I did indeed attack Santana because of the ordered hit, however it wasn't because it was you personally, it was because someone in _my circle _was attacked. I would have been upset if anyone I considered in in the inner circle would have been attacked."

Disappointment showed on the girls face. "Oh I see." she muttered, sighing and her shoulders drooped a little.

"Lori you're a beautiful girl, your smart, funny. You really are the whole package. But I am not ready for that I don't know if I ever will be. It isn't fair for me to expect or ask you to wait."

"Inner Circle huh? What do you mean by that." Lori asked slipping a red lock of hair behind her ear.

"I consider my Inner Circle, is the people I care about. People who have a place in my life. Someone that I would want to be by my side. Or someone that I would protect when that was needed."

Lori smiled, squeezed her fingers. "So though your not ready, not going to ask me to wait for you. Your not shutting the door on the possibility."

Rachel paused realizing that it seemed the girl was going to read into this what she wanted no matter what Rachel said she was going to spin it to what she wanted to hear. "I guess so, but want you to know that this isn't a game. Not for me. I am not playing hard to get so that you try harder. I really am not interested in a relationship not with you, or anyone."

"Ok." Lori leaned in kissed Rachel on the mouth quickly an then bounced off in a different direction.

Rachel didn't think that went how she had planned or how she wanted. Girls were so complicated. Puck looked over at her and smiled heading her way. "Girls are complicated!" she announced to him as if she was sharing some deep secret.

"Who are you telling. You realize of course that you are the most complicated as they come." he shrugged his shoulders at her pout. "What its true, your are this beautiful woman that just seems to act like one of the guys . You don't want to be tied down you don't mind hanging out, you like sex…like a lot , and you don't want anyone to cling to you. Your like a guy disguised like a girl."

"Well as simplistic as that is, it is very insightful." Rachel begrudged him knocking her shoulder into his side. They sat back while people started to filter in. Faster then she had expected., that was sure.

"Puckerman!" the football team seemed to have arrived together, surrounding them catching Rachel off guard.

"Hey guys! Food is that way, beach is over there, music is here and the chicks are everywhere in between." Puck laughed fist pounding random members of the team. Sam and Mike included along with Mercedes and Tina. Rachel hadn't really thought about how they might react to her violent side.

"Hey Ninja!" Tina laughed breaking the awkward silence and leaned it for a tight squeeze.

"Hey girl! " Mercedes kissed the sides of her cheeks, as they always did it was something they had been doing for years, Kurt influenced most likely.

Mike and Sam gave her a fist pound, both carrying a huge smirk at some quietly whispered comment that she missed.

"What are you smirking at? Rachel demanded, cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing ." Mike laughed, when she raised a brow at him he relented. "Ok I was thinking more along the lines of Midget Ninja."

Rachel laughed ruefully she couldn't be offended by reality. She was very short. "Ok you might have me there beanpole." Mike blushed when everyone chuckled. "So …." Rachel looked around smiling and waving as people where still pulling in. "We have to play nice nice, until the dad's disappear at 5 or so"

"Rachel Berry!" Mercedes stated shocked.

"What?" Rachel shot her an bewildered look. "Oh that's right." she smiled patted the girls hand. "Don't worry, everyone will be either sober by 11 or have a designated driver."

"Well I have to say this is a side of Rachel Berry that I never thought I would see." Tina admitted.

"Oh this is the HB you will be introduced to tonight."

"HB?" Sam asked hugging on Mercedes.

"Long story!" Rachel and Puck shouted happily giving one another fist pounds. "Oh look the cheerios are here. That is so weird that you guys all show up together."

Puck shook his head. "Not really Sue arranged for a bus to transport all the athletes and a date to this if need be. So that is why hey are all coming together,

Rachel filed that information in her head privately, nodded her head as if Sue doing anything nice was common occurrence, "Well that will help with the whole 'keys for beers' will it not?

"Only you could organize something as organized as that" Puck laughed at her, ignoring the look she shot him, he was going to pay for that later and they both knew it,

"How many kegs where you able to get?"

"I got 5 15 gallon kegs, they are in Karofsky truck." Puck fist pounded Rachel at his score, she nodded her head doing the math in her head as long as they kept the guest under 300 they would be fine, she seriously doubted 300 hundred student would show up.

"Good I have Lyndsey brining a 24 pack. So we will be covered. I don't wan't people knowing about that so. When you get plastered make sure you don't bring it up."

"24 pack?" Sam questions wondering what made it so special

"Oh yes my deceiving innocent master mind here has come up with the most clever idea ever. See when you need to fly below the radar with parents , or whoever HB here thought up the plan to get water bottles dump out the water and fill them with clear rum or vodka, and mix them into your drinks. It really is quite clever."

"I never dump out the water, thank you very much, I usually make the punch with the water from bottles and then refill them with the alcohol. I don't believe in wasting."

"Of course not." Mercedes said glanced at Tina for confirmation that she wasn't the only one weirded out by the new Rachel Berry that was talking about getting drunk like it was a normal conversation, _Well it would be for a normal teenager outside of Glee, right?_

"Well this just got awkward." Mike muttered turning back to Rachel.

Puck being almost as tall looked to where Mike had been looking. "You could say that again."

"Could someone inform the vertically challenged" Mercedes demanded.

But Rachel was already climbing up Puck to notice what the problem was. "Oh hell. The Holy Trinity is here, well lets get the party started." she jumped off Puck and snuck out of the group before anyone could grab her, _See being small can be a good thing!_

Quinn stood protectively near Santana she had tried to talk Santana out of coming today. But well Santana 'does whats she wants when she wants.' so here they were.

"Hello Barbies!" all three girls jumped as the voice and person came out of no where.

"Back up Berry." Quinn demanded. "Your not getting near her for round two."

Rachel lowered her lashes, sultrily glancing threw them at Santana as she ran her teeth on her lips. "I am not so sure about that QB. I am thinking Brazen Barbie might want to go another round." she watched as Santana paused trying to figure what was going on, but Rachel also noticed that her skin had broken out. "What you say descarada niña?"

"I mean it Berry back off." Quinn planted herself in-between the took blocking Berry's view of the girl.

"Twat Swat, Quinn what you don't like to share? I don't blame you I wouldn't want to give her up either."

"Brazen when you lose your chastity belt, come find me." Rachel when to leave, notice that Quinn lowered her guard for a second and then that's where the Harsh Blitz attacked a still stunned Santana. Gently pulled her in her arms, carefully holding her before she ran her hands into her hair and slight tugged the taller brunette down a few inches as she rolled up on her toes, "I love your hair down Tana." she whispered before she ensnared her lower lips in her softly kissing her mindful of the stitches." she pulled away a little running kissed on the Latina's nose to her ear. "We can talk about this later ok, I don't want you to worry about anything. I'll take care of you."

Refusing to look into the eyes of the people staring at her dumbfounded she peeked at Brittany who was smiling but tears were welling in here eyes. Taking a deep breath thinking about the consequences, the pros and cons of the actions she was thinking about taking. Finally realizing that it didn't matter in the end. She had already made up her mind. "Snuggle Barbie, where are my snuggles!" she pulled the girl closer placed a quick soft kiss on her mouth, slipping her tongue past her lips and then pulling back and nipping her bottom lip. "See you guys in a few minutes stay pretty close for a while , I don't want you out of my sight." she kissed them again on their hands.

"Puckerman queue my music!." she called out loudly then looked back at Quinn, when she grabbed hold of her.

"What the hell is going on, Berry!"

Rachel smirked batted her eyes. "Looks like I am topping that pyramid, one cheerio at a time baby, when can I pencil you in. Have your people call my people and we will work something out." she spoke loudly so that everyone would hear, including a newly arrived Kurt who would be sure to do just as Rachel wanted.

"Cold day in hell, Berry. "

"Well you would know wouldn't you , Ice Queen. You let me know when you schedule Hell freezing over and I will see what I can do on my end." she walked away swaying her hips shooting her Barbies a sultry look and headed back to the platform that was set up as a temporary stage.

Puck shook his head handing her the microphone then followed it up with a fist pound as she undid the buttons on her shirt and shrugged out of it handing it to him.

"Well hello McKinley High!" she smirked at them, ignoring the cat calls and the whistles. "I want to thank you all for coming today, this is the only the first party that I am planning over the year, if this goes well there will be more. I would like to have everyone give a round of applause to my two dads who made this all possible in under a week. " she pointed them out, and there was whistles and loud clapping.

Her fathers were mortified. Rachel wasn't sure which infraction she had recently tripped over that caused the mortification. But considering it was well deserved. "I am so delighted that we are all able to be here, putting the past behind us, myself included and moving on and trying to get along. Because anything other then that isn't tolerable. Ok then so quickly there is food and beverages under the pavilion behind you , there is the beach with towels and picnic blankets, the restrooms are behind the pavilion. The music will be here and the dance floor as well. We have a band that should be here at 7. I want to guys to have a good time. Oh and one more thing there where disposable cameras at the entrance, please use them and there are bins under the tables where you came in you can return them there. " She nodded to Puck one more time to let him know she was almost ready. "And I picked this song because it tickles me don't read anything into it! Here we go !"

Rachel rocked her hips to the slow beat of the music, glanced at Puck who shrugged his shoulders. She decided this was the only time she would get away with it, so she hopped off the stage and started heading to the holy trinity. Stopping in front of Quinn pointed at her and started to sing.

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

She leaned onto Brittany holding her hand then Santana's

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my GIRLFRIEND wants to date her _(she pointed to the two girls)

Back to the crowd weaving in and out selecting Gleeks, football players to hip bump, hive five, or fist pump

_She is the prom queen_

_ I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader_

_ I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutant_

_Everything that you want_

_Never to harsh or too demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her _(she tossed up her hand pumping her hand in the air)

Made her way to Lori and the swim team and sang the last few verses to them

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader _

_I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door. _

The applause was deafening she blushed and did a little curtsy, making her way back to the stage. "who is next ! " she said into the microphone. No one jumped up… so Rachel being rotten waved Mercedes up to the stage. She switched off the microphone. "Ok your turn pick who ever what ever or sing alone. But I have to mingle, do crowed control, and run interference with the Berry men.

"Thanks for putting me on the spot Rachel!" Mercedes fumed.

"No one could do it better, belt away momma." she left then and headed in the direction of her fathers giving Karofsky a tap on the arm as she passed. Waved at Brittany who with Quinn where close to Santana protectively.

"We have to talk young lady." Hiram finally said when she reached them. "I like how you hid that darling bathing suit until it was too late." he muttered sternly.

Before Rachel could respond, Mercedes clicked on the microphone . "Hi everyone I am Mercedes for anyone that doesn't know me. I have asked my friend Artie to help me single the next song. And we would like to dedicate it to the Gold Star of our Glee Club." she shot Rachel a look , and Rachel groaned when the first cord of Promiscuous Girl rang out.

"Yeah we most definitely have to talk little star." LeRoy deadpanned, then waved her off her off when Brittany demanded that she head over and dance with her. I mean all things considered things could have gone much worse!

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

**A/N the Lyrics in this chapter are from Saving Jane-Girl Next door.**


	5. Girls are complicated

**6.4.11**

**A/U Thanks for the reviews and reading! ** Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any lyrics used in my story ( I wish) I try to use things accurately from the TV show or real locations in the Lima, OH. But I am human and do make mistakes. **

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Santana watched from her place next to Quinn while she watched Rachel and Brittany dance. Her ribs hurt like hell, her lips was for once not cracked open but still throbbing. She had the pain pills that the doctor gave her, but she wasn't going to be taking them tonight. Apparently she needed to be fully functioning if she wanted to keep catching the curve balls that Rachel was tossing her way. "Girls are complicated." she muttered to herself.

"What?" Quinn asked rocking to the music of the song, as she watched Finn inter act with some baby cheerio.

"Noting." Santana suppressed a smile as she watched, Quinn watch Finn. She had noticed how much she had been paying him attention again now that Berry made it clear that they were over. Personally Santana didn't understand why everyone was after Finnocent. But then she had, had a sip of that too, and she had no plans of going back for seconds. No but she would take Berry up on her offer for a second round of sexy time, if the girl wasn't sending mixed signals that was. _OK ouch this is why, she couldn't think…it hurt._

"I'll be right back. Need to go have that BC before Fill stomps her to the ground with his two left feet." Quinn groaned. "Will you be ok?"

"Yes. We need to save the cheerleader and all I get it. We are already down one for a weeks." she pursed her lips at the memory of being out of commission, irritated the bit her tongue . Berry would be paying for that one, but Santana was skilled in all types of fun torture.

"What are you smirking at Vamp?"

Santana turned to see the tall girl looking at her. "Excuse me Hoyden, do I know you?"

"Nope but you can keep your slutty teeth out of my property." she said jabbing a finger into the Latina's collarbone.

"¿Quién coño te crees que estás metiendo?" Santana demanded.

" Keep in English, immigrant" she girl shot back snarled in the shorter girls face.

"Listen, Inbreed she doesn't belong to you. She isn't a piece of property she is a person and you _will_ respect her." Santana took an agitated stance hands on her hips and looked ready to rumble.

"What exactly are you going to do cripple. Your barely standing!." the girl mocked.

"Standing in your way to get to her!" Santana triumphed, with a satisfied grin when the girl narrowed her eyes. Looked over her shoulder the girl relaxed as if they hadn't been verbally sparring with one another.

"Ladies." Puck's smooth voice cracked the tension floating between them as he came forward to stand with part of body almost between the two. "Everything over here ok?"

"We were just discussing the diversity of the world, and property acquisitions." Santana mocked with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Yeah what she said." the girl nodded. "I've got the Berry juice, it's in my POS. You wanta run that by my little pillow princess."

Puck nodded not knowing what the term meant, but it seemed to irritate Santana. He watched as Lyndsey turned to leave, then hesitated. ." I'll be over talking to the Papa Berries, when she needs me." she said smirking, giving the Latina a head to toe once over. "And we know she's going to be needing me soon." she sauntered off, and Puck put a hand on Santana's arm restraining her.

"Don't let her get to you. Lyndsey hasn't had to share Rachel, I don't think she likes it." Puck admitted shaking his head. _Girls are complicated. _He reminded himself, flinching at the scowl Santana shot him.

"Your going to take the time to explain this right now Puckerman. What exactly and I mean EXACTLY happened this summer. Who the hell is that girl, what is she to Rachel. Start talking and start talking right now!" Santana demanded digging her hands into his arms.

"Listen I don't think HB will be too happy if I tell you things that she doesn't want me to." he muttered flicking a glance over at Rachel who was grinding into Brittany and Tina on the dance floor.

"Well she isn't exactly talking and I want answers. Since you owe me for not kicking your ass on several occasions, your gonna talk."

Puck pursed his lips and let out a deep breath. "Ok I can give you a summary, but no details that's up to Rachel, and her choice. But since it appears shit is so complicated I think you deserve that at least." She nodded her agreement before he continued. " Ok so at the end of the school year, Rachel and Finn had a fight, over something no one including myself knows about. Rachel broke things off with him, but Finn wasn't taking no for an answer. Our families attend the same Synagogue, and are on friendly terms. Since Glee Rachel and I have begun to become friends. Because of Finn Rachel signed up for this traveling worshiping caravan, my parents signed us up as well and we all took off. We traveled like gypsy, it was kinda fun to be honest. Rachel who paired up with a bunch of us teenagers was away from the influence of her dads and really came out of her shell All of our parents might as well been traveling separately all together, considering all the time we spent together. Anyway Lyndsey step-father is Jewish so she was forced to tag along. I don't know all the details and I don't want to. One thing lead to another. Rachel came out to her dads. Starting hanging out with Lyndsey, not dating but there were benefits. Then over the next few weeks Rachel became the HB. We had too many personal and sensitive adventures while traveling to tell you without her permission but I think it is safe to tell you that Rachel Berry is the dazzling diva, but that the HB is the sultry devil on wheels. It's almost as if there are two personalities and they are constantly fighting for dominance, and that is when it is scary. Because you can handle one or the other…but combined it's dicey." Puck finished up with a head bob to an approaching Rachel and Brittany. "Nice moves, next time I want in the middle." he fist pumped Rachel and headed off to take the microphone for the next song.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Rachel kissed her dads quickly at the gate smiling at them as they waved them off. They were cute together holding hands still very much in love. They ended up staying until closer to 7 when the park/beach officially closed, and the band showed up. Rachel loved them but she was glad they were leaving it was difficult playing the role of doting daughter, school bad ass, and head of the lipstick mafia. _Apparently Sue had some explaining to do._

"Hey Rae-Rae." Lyndsey murmured before tucking her into her arms and shifting them into a dark hidden spot behind the large over sized column of the entrance gate. She ran kisses down Rachel's face, as she pinned her body between the wall and her own taller frame.

"Lyn!" Rachel shifted her face to the side to avoid the other girls touch. "Stop that, what are you doing?" Rachel demanded s she tried to wiggle free.

"So what I can't kiss my best girl now?" Lyndsey questioned holding her more firmly and flattening their bodies together against the wall.

"Lyn what game are you playing at?" Rachel freed her hand and placed it gently on Lyn's neck the girl abruptly stopped moving. "Why don't you tell me what is going on." she asked softly resting her head on the girls chest.

"What does it matter. You have these stupid rules, your unwilling to let me move outside them." she grumbled loosening her hold on the smaller girl, trying to pull Rachel's hand down and away from the back of her neck, only to gasp and shiver when Rachel tighten her grip in response. "S-s-stop you promised-d."

"Then don't force my hand." Rachel pushed the now docile girl a step away and looked up at her. "there is no reason to be jealous if that is what this is. No one can replace you, I need you. You are very important to my life. Don't second guess that, when you do you shit on what we have and who we are."

"P-please Rachel stop. Let go please." Lyndsey closed her eyes and this time when she took a step back Rachel released her. Relived she placed her hand against the wall again to regain her balance.

"You stay here I am going to go get Puck we'll get the liquor. don't come out until you recover." Rachel waited for the girl to nod, rubbed her back a little and then left her I the dark.

Rachel scanned the crowd trying to locate her missing wingman, he would have been handy about 20 minutes ago. "Hey Mike." she called over to the tall Asian teen, currently dancing with Tina on the dance floor. He glanced up . "Can you see Puck?" _Being short sucked. _she watched as he scanned the crowd, finally stopping and pointing in the direction of the pavilion. 'Thanks!" Rachel headed that way, berating herself for not checking there first, it was Puck after all. "When your finished stuffing your face, would you mind helping me getting that shit out of Dave's truck?"

"Yeah. What about the park workers? You think they are going to give us any shit?"

"No I watched all the older staff members leave already we have two life guards that are a little older then us. And that manager that I have Brittany and Santana handling. I told them to be gentle." Puck shook his head but called over Dave and the three of them headed out. "Who gets the first keg stand?"

"What ever as long as I get one this time. And no one better stop me, stupid football players."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Rachel you were so wasted on the jell-o shots that everyone was afraid you would hurt yourself. You should be glad that we all wanted to protect you. I happen to remember a certain handful of freshmen that were insistent in getting some Haruhi Berry action, lucky for you your boys had your back."

Rachel smirked. "yeah." she laughed refusing to look at Puck as they headed out to Lori's car first.

"You know there was a rumor, after that party, that this chick turned out like 4 girls one after another, rocked their worlds on the washing machine, all because of some bet." Dave laughed shrugging his shoulders in disbelieve.

"Where do people come up with this shit." Puck laughed out right as he dropped the tail gate on Dave's truck.

Rachel rolled her eyes and hopped up into the truck. "It was only three, and it was the pool table, not the washing machine." She handed them the dolly from the back of the truck and started dragging the heavy Ice filled trash can that held the keg to the them.

"Haruhi Berry! How can you with hold dirty HB details on me?" Puck demanded, almost dropping the keg keeper because Dave was staring at Rachel in shock and not paying attention to Puck struggling with the 180 lbs keeper. "Karofsky!"

"Oh right sorry!" the guy reached over the together then heft it to the ground. "I can't believe it is true. I heard that the girl moved away because she parents found out."

"Dawn still calls me. She was the sweetest girl. Her mom is a bitch." Rachel shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the next keeper.

"Wait when did this happen, we went to that party together didn't we?"

"I think that was the night you were playing a little to hard and passed out for two hours, I slipped away. I am surprised O'Doul didn't tell you he was the one that made the bet with me. Don't you remember when I made him to take ballet class for a month, you went to the recital." Rachel said disgusted pushing another one towards them.

"I remember that !" Dave laughed nodding. "Damn Rachel your pushing these fuckers like they aren't heavy as fuck!"

"Language!" she muttered. "I am sweating over here, as you two chat your panties in a wet wad about my sex life. "They are heavy but I am stronger then I look." she pushed the last one to them, took off her heels and faulted over the side of the truck. "Don't forget the taps, I'll be right back after I get the 24 pack." she tossed over her shoulder as she went in search of Lori's car.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~

"I also made 6 dozen of your favorite cookies." Lori's voice called out from the back seat when Rachel stopped at the car.

"My special no touch cookies?" Rachel inquired peeking her head into the window to look at her. Lyn had one of the water bottles opened and was sipping it straight. "Hey no starting before me. She leaped through the back window and reached for the ice cold opened bottle, took a big swig. The vodka slid down her throat. "That is good shit, I love your mom."

"Sorry she is taken." Lyn laughed, taking back the bottle and drinking. "I'm sorry. I was acting like an idiot, thanks for stopping me before I did something stupid."

"Forget about it no big deal. Now I want a cookie, where are they? I want to have a few before Puck knows about them."

"In the trunk next to the cooler." she sat up handed the bottle back to Rachel who took another swig and recapped it, and then slipped the bottle into the back of her bikini bottoms shivering as the iced bottle hit her bare skin. "You are so kinky." Lyn laughed and helped her out of the car.

"One of my best qualities." Rachel winked at her, snagging two cookies before the trunk was completely opened. "I love your cookies, they are the best thing in the whole world." Rachel grabbed the box of the cookies, and one handed the left handle of the cooler while Lyn took the other and they heaved it out to the ground. "Come on the boys are moving the kegs in now and I want a first shot before some asshole pukes and ruins it for me."

Lyn laughed rolling the cooler by it's extended handle. The girls met up with the boys rolling in the last of the kegs. "Hey no fair your started early." Puck whined the noticed the cookie Rachel was biting. "Oooooooh are these No touch cookies?"

"Yes. You guys want a one? There GRRRRRREEATTT!" Rachel laughed. When they nodded she popped open the box and handed them each one." Lets keep the Gleeks away from them. Drinking is one thing…no touch cookies would be pushing it." they all four fist pounded super hero style all together and headed back in threw the entrance.

Quinn shook her head in disbelieve as she saw what could only be Keg Keepers coming threw the entrance Berry leading the way for them she had a box in one hand a water bottle in the other and was ordering foot ball jocks around little they were toddlers. Each one fist pounded her snagged a cookie and grabbed a handle of the keeper and headed towards the pavilion where she was directing them. "I can't believe I am witnessing this."

"Isn't she HOT?" Brittany jumped up fist pumping the air to the band warming up with All-American Reject's Dirty little secret.

"So hot ." Santana agreed,

"Yeah you too have some explaining to do, don't think I haven't noticed that you have been avoiding telling me what is going on. So what she likes being a third wheel?"

Santana and Brittany looked at her with annoyed glances, so she shook her head and rolled her eyes. Glad when Finn came up and asked her to go swimming, this party was lame.

Watching Quinn take off with Finn, Santana physically relaxed. "Why does she make you like that?" Brittany patted her arm while she rubber her back. "You shouldn't let what she thinks or feels bother you. Your Santana Lopez, no one runs you."

Santana smiled nodded to Brittany and then noticed that Rachel was heading there way. "Have to get back to you on that one Britt" she sighed. "I see the kegs have arrived."

"How are you feeling?" Rachel skipped right to the point, dismissing the small talk.

"Not too bad." she lied.

"Fibber." Rachel accused. "Have you taken anything pain killers in the last 8 hours?"

"No." she admitted sheepishly,

"OK. Are either of you allergic to ANYTHING at all in this world?' she questioned. They both shook their heads. She handed Brittany one cookie and Santana two.

"Hey why does she get two?"

"Cause she needs two, you only need one." she kissed them both on the lips, then watched as they chewed them groaning at how good they tasted. "Those are no touch cookies, the chocolate chips are infused with raspberries. Lyn is amazing in the kitchen, she makes them for me as they are my favorite." Rachel cocked a hip, watching them as she cracked the lid on the bottle in her hand and took a swig. Still icy cold the way she liked it.

Brittany smiled and started to dance where she was bumping and grinding into Rachel, as Santana plucked the bottle out of Rachel's hand pulled out her camera, recording the girls down and dirty hip grinding. Laughing as Brittany flipped and unexpected Rachel in the air and then held into her when Rachel wrapped her arms around her and kissed her soundly. Rachel laughed, and leaned on Brittany when she released her when the song was over. She wasn't paying attention when Santana tipped the bottle back and took a big swig, until Santana's eyes widened. "Yeah that isn't water." she warned too late, causing Santana to laugh and spitting some of the alcohol out of her mouth.

"That is the good stuff." Santana said when the shock wore off, why Rachel kept surprising her she didn't know. But it was like every time she thought she understand he another puzzle piece showed up. She handed the bottle to Brittany, who tool a slower pull on the bottle. Nodding her agreement that it was indeed the "Good Stuff!"

"You coming with me? Or you going to stay here?" Rachel inquired grazing the crowd people watching. Now that it was dark, people had deserted the beach for the most part and where coming in for the music. There were a few people out in the water, Quinn and Finn for two. But most people were watching and dancing along with the band.

"I want to dance, I'll catch up with you." Brittany called over her shoulder after handing Santana the bottle back and heading for Mike.

"I guess it's me and you Berry." Santana drank the rest of the vodka, and reached out and took Rachel's hand. "Your stuck with me."

"Lucky me." Rachel murmured squeezing her fingers and then adjusted their hands so that their fingers were intertwined, as the crowd parted in their wake. " I have to make sure they only tap two kegs at a time, and that we are using the "keys for keg" rules. If you don't mind, it would be nice to have someone to hang out with while I do that."

Santana nodded her head and smirked. "Sounds like fun, but only if you let me make fun of the drunks."

"Of course that is the perk of the job!" Rachel led the rest of the way to where Puck was tapping the second keg, bragging to the guys around him. "We almost done boys?"

"Yes Mistress." Puck laughed, until Azimio showed up and put his hand on Rachel's shoulder. There were a few members in the jock world that hadn't taken too well to Rachel's Take it or leave it take over. Azimio was one of them. His touching Rachel wasn't something that he liked at all.

"About time! Prime that bitch Puckerman." he looked down at Santana then over the Rachel who he still rested his arms on. "I knew that the video was a prank." he laughed. "I guess you got the whole school, but not me."

"Az, the video was real. Santana has the bruises to prove it." Karofsky was busy releasing the foam on the first keg. "Hey Tiny come and have the first taste let me know if its good or if it needs more work. "

Effectively Dave gave her the out she needed to get away from Azimio, she smiled at Dave and his over protective ways and pulled Santana with her. Holding the red solo cup as Dave distributed the beer. Rachel took a swig nodded and then held the cup to Santana's lips tilting it until Santana got a good amount in her mouth. When she removed the cup, some of the beer was running down Santana's chin. Rachel leaned in catching the liquid with her own lips as it rolled down her beautiful skin. There was a flash from a camera.

"Fuck that was hot." Azimio groaned putting the camera back into his letterman jacket.

"You liked that huh ? Just make sure you scream my name, Az." Santana laughed and pulled Rachel closed and kissed her on the ear. "You have to stop doing shit like that it makes me want to do shit that I can't."

Rachel smirked leaning in further. "Like what type of things?" she asked running her hands over Santana's back and rested them on the exposed skin between the shirt and the jean cut offs she that were hanging loosely off her hips. Tickling a pattern on the skin, eliciting goose bumps.

"HB stop feel up your girl, taste this and lets get this shit going." he handed her a cup watching her as she took a sip.

"Little foamy but should be ok." she didn't offer Santana of the sub-par beer. She handed the cup back to Puck, and came around the back of the table that was set up with cups and a bowl with wristbands. "Ok Santana your in charge of this part ok? Everyone gets a green wristband, after they give you their keys no keys no wristband. If it is jock that is different they will get a yellow band and designated drivers get a red band and their name gets written down on a list and who they are driving home with.

"That's kind of complicated. Does it really work?"

"Haven't had an issue yet." Rachel winked, turned back to Puck. "Ok who has the first keg stand? "

"Thought you wanted first dibs HB." Puck frowned.

"Berry is going to do a keg stand? That I have to see anything under 5 seconds doesn't count."

"I am well aware of the rules Azimio. I will let you go first I guarantee I can beat your time."

Azimio laughed out loud as hard as he could his big dark body shuttered with laughter. "You want to make a wager on that?"

"Sure let make a bet. What are your terms?" she cocked her hip and leaned heavily on it with her elbow.

"I beat you, I get to rock your world tonight, you go home with me." he said. Laughing when both Santana and Rachel made matching faces of disgust. "What do you want if you win."

"If I win you go home in noting but underwear and you walk home. If I double the amount of time you still walk home in your underwear but you join Glee club and you have to play nice to EVERYONE of the glee members."

Azimio laughed, "ok but if you are under 15 seconds Santana joins us for the night."

Rachel scoffed at the thought. "No I cant ask her to do that , and she is still injured no I can't agree to those terms." Rachel watched Puck nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Deal." Santana laughed.

"Santana, you can't be part of the bet."

"I just made it for you, you didn't. Now get you ass over there and prove that prick wrong." she slapped Rachel's ass and watched as she sashayed over to where Puck had set up the designated keg for the standing competition, having pulled it out of the keeper and making sure it was level and safe. "Bottoms up Azhole" Santana joked putting her hands on her hips.

"Wait I need two spotters and I don't trust pussy whipped Puck." Puck shrugged having given up defending the title since he hung out with Rachel. It wasn't true they both knew it and if it appeared he was , he didn't care as it kept the chicks coming. "O'Doul ! Washington! Come here and spot me. " he called out to the crowd. No one had really been paying attention to them. Azimio's shout changed that though." Puking is automatic forfeit." he added before they started.

Soon there was a crowd surrounding them. Az keg stand was funny to watch a far as Rachel was concerned. Az was too big, and really had trouble holding himself up on his arms. The two large football players were struggling to hold him, but everyone cheered him into a 47 second victory. Everyone cheered when he was back on his feet and was high fifing his boys had junior cheerios under each arm. "Top that dyke." he laughed.

She put her hand up to stall Puck and Santana reaction to the insult. "Puck will you spot me?" he nodded, and came to stand next to the keg. Rachel kissed Santana on the cheek then strutted over to the keg. " Give me some room." She twisted her hair tight on her head secured it with a hair tie placed her hands into the handles and lifted herself unassisted off the ground resting her body weight on her elbows her body in a curled ball like position.

"Wow that is do fucking hot." someone whispered. Rachel ignored them focusing on distributing her weight evenly, she slowly rolled her body and lifted her right leg straight in the air and then the left. Her body bowed for a second or two, but she evened it out and lined her body straight. "Ok Puck I'm ready. Santana can you count for me?" Puck lifted the tap line to her lips, and then it began as she sucked down the liquid breathing threw her nose.

Quinn was pulled into the crowd by Finn right as Rachel placed her hands on the keg, she watched in shock as the small girl cleared a perfect handstand onto of the keg. "flawless." she whispered impressed as much as the rest of the crowd. She counted along with the crowd as they counted the seconds, watching the faces around her some in shock, some is amazement and then Azimio face of anger as the crowed counted to 52 and kept going, and so did Rachel. The cool blonde watched as the girl continued her keg stand, noticed how good she managed to look upside down in that ridiculous indecent bathing suit. She could see her nipple taunt and straining behind the material. Her ass barely concealed the flimsy bathing suit bottom. She felt her own body tense, flash to a flush, a unfamiliar sensation took over her. Forcing her to shift uncomfortably. Finn looked down at her, with a guilty look, as if she caught him staring at his ex-girlfriend and it upset her. Quinn was upset but she didn't know at who or why. So she pushed him, and then left him standing there. She pushed past the people surrounding Fairy Berry Keg Master, and refused to get out of the HBIC's way. Which further pissed her off. She knocked into someone who grabbed her is was one of the Hockey jerks and he tried to grab her ass. Pissed off she slapped him as hard as she could.

"Frigid Bitch!" he growled at her taking advantage of the crowd being distracted and went to reach for her again.

"Take your hands off me." she pushed at him , it was futile considering how much bigger and stronger he was. He was pulling her away from the crowd, holding her tightly. Quinn was surprised that no one noticed she was being pulled away. Where were her cheerios where was Finn? "Put me down, stop it your hurting me!" she demanded.

"Let her go!" Artie's voice came out of no where as he rolled into the Hockey player with his wheelchair. Kellerman just laughed until he tripped over the wheelchair when Artie rammed into him. Quinn looked on in disbelieve as one by one the Gleek members came to her rescue. In a blink of an eye Mercedes, Kurt, Sam, Mike, Tina, Blaine, and Artie where all there standing up for her pulling Kellerman off her and standing between them. Mike and Sam grabbed him and started hauling him to the entrance gate.

Mercedes was the first to reach her pulling her into a hug, she realized now that she was shaking. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Thank you all. I don't know what happened." Quinn muttered. Closing her eyes hearing the crowd chat Rachel's name. Apparently she had won. Could the pain the ass do no wrong at this point.

"Come on you stay with us. We were just about to go sit at the beach and have a rest from all the dancing." Mercedes kept a hold on her arm and led the way back to the beach.

Santana smiled over at Rachel when the girl returned back onto her feet after her perfect 104 second keg stand. She didn't even seem to be too unsteady.

"Show off!" Puck muttered smirking and giving Rachel a fist pound. Then kissed her forehead.

"No just payback for the dyke comment, had to prove my point." Rachel blew a kiss to Azimio. "Puck make sure you get his clothes before he leaves, and give him our Glee schedule. He needs a lot of work."

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Rachel smiled at Santana as they manned the kegs. They had been doing this, talking and kissing in-between dispersing drinks. It was now 9pm they were on their last keg. Her stomach was growling, damn cookies. Santana's eyes were glossed over and she was feeling no pain. Brittany had been back and fourth checking on them, brining them bites to eat. But Brittany stayed on the dance floor most of the evening. Rachel had a good buzz going on between the drinks she had earlier and the cookies. She was now drinking water so that she would be sober enough to drive at midnight when they where finished with the clean up. "Ok we're done. Everyone is cut off. BB can you get Puck and Dave? I want the kegs to be put into the truck and out of sight."

Santana nodded and kissed her softly on the lips and headed off to find the guys. Rachel busied herself with un-tapping the keg and releasing the line. She quickly started picking up the plastic cups within the 20 feet of the beer stand. Stopping and chatting with a few people here and there. People seemed a little annoyed that there was no more beer, but she simply said that it was all gone and everyone had plenty to have a buzz and didn't need anymore. That seemed to placate most of the people. Of Corse there were people who bitched, but there was always bitches in a crowd.

"Lady of the Keg Stand, you amaze us with your beauty." a short boy with thick glasses spoke as he tilted to the left.

Rachel hid her laugh by biting her lip and nodding. "Thank you kind sir." she took away his empty red cup and put it into the garbage bag in her hand. "Steve, why doesn't you sit down over on those rocks. She pointed to the large decoration rocks that broke up the beach from the park. "I'll come and check on you in a few minutes ok?" he nodded and Rachel watched him go, motioned for his friends who apparently were also light weights follow his lead.

"I bet this was the first time anyone of them had a drink." Santana laughed next to her.

"And I wouldn't take that bet, because your right." Rachel smirked and snaked an arm through her arm and led them both to where the guys where picking up the almost weightless kegs, each carting two one handed to the entrance. The quarter filled keg was tucked under the table, but no one needed to know about that. "You think you could round up some cheerios for partial cleanup later so that you and I could go sit on the beach? If not that is ok, Ill just have to start now,"

"No I can get them to do it. I can have them do an initial weep now, and we can do it again at 10."

'Ok great that will be good." Rachel smiled kicked off her shoes and started to flex her feet as Santana set out a quick text message. Looking around Rachel didn't see too much damage the Band was taking a break, she watched Lyn working over the bands drummer… poor girl was a goner as she slipped her beer and nodded and smiled at everything that Lyn was feeding her. Chucking she turned her eyes to the singing on the beach she could make out a group of the glee kids out there, which explained Artie's empty wheelchair that she noticed by the rocks that she sent Steve over to.

Santana placed her hand on her thigh and squeezed bringing her back to see that there were about 10 cheerios in front of her. "Oh. Right!" she blushed embarrassed that she hadn't noticed they showed up. Reaching into the box with the keys she pulled out a huge box with trash bags. Opening it and handing them each a trash bag.

Shaking her head Santana took the box of bags and gave each girl another bag. "OK do a quick sweep any food or drinks left unattended goes in the trash bags. When your done bring your bags back here and then you can go back to what you were doing before. " they nodded and headed off. Santana interlocked their hands and started to pull her to the beach. "Lets go see what the Gleeks are up to."

Quinn noticed the two of them approaching and she cursed to herself. Why was it she kept noticing where Berry was all the time now. Stupid girl was all over the place it seemed.

"Quinn? Are you paying attention it's your turn." Kurt shot her a look, then looked out to what had her attention. "Lipstick Goddess! About time you got here. Sit next to me and Blaine" he patted the ground next to him. Rachel set up a chair for Santana next to Kurt sitting in it to make sure it was safe, before she could get up Santana sat in her lap.

"You want to sit on my lap? You don't want the chair for yourself?" Santana nodded. "Ok then you let me know if you start to hurt ok?" she whispered into the Latina's hair, who just nodded again.

"Great now that , that is all settled you are just in time for Quinn to tell me if she wants a truth or dare."

"Truth."

"No fun." he pouted, as Blaine leaned in and whispered to him, making him smile. "Have you ever kissed a girl. Drunk girl kiss doesn't count."

"Truth? No." she answered smiling, smiling even brighter at his disbelief.

"Rachel truth or dare?" challenged her, her eyes alight with suppressed amusement.

"Damn I just got here!." the little diva laughed. "Santana just got comfortable so truth."

"I heard this rumor that you gave your virginity to Finn, is that true?"

"Ewwww not that is not true. Who is saying something so stupid."

Everyone turned to look at Finn who was bright red, apparently someone had been doing a little fibbing."

Santana squirmed al little. "Oh sorry sweetie I forgot about you and Finn." Rachel suppressed her laugh, at Santana swatting her leg. "OK. Finn truth or dare?"

Finn looked like a deer n the headlight when all eyes turned to him for a second time. "Ah truth."

"Damn ok….Have you slept with anyone other then my girl ?"

Blushing from anger to be put on the spot after she basically blasted him for lying about them sleeping with her, and now having to admit he only slept with Santana. He shook his head. "No." which earned him quite a few hidden chuckles which made him more upset.

"Damn that is kinda sad." Santana said in a bitchy laughing tone.

Finn tighten is jaw and narrowed his eyes. "Rachel truth or dare."

"I seem to be making up for lost time." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Dare."

Finn broke out in a grin. Pay back was a bitch. "Rachel Berry I dare you to make out with Quinn for 5 minutes in front of all of us."

"Fuck you Finn!" Quinn jumped up ready to run. "Your just mad at us for calling and proving you a liar."

"Maybe, but this is truth or dare. You know the rules." Finn crossed his arms and laughed at them both.

Rachel tapped Santana to move, then she stood up. "Finn this is all kinds of sad you know. I am sorry that I have been pulling more girls then you. Maybe if I show you how to do it, you might get laid." there was some "ooooh told!" told remarks from Gleeks.

Santana leaned over and pinched her, then whispered. "Don't let this get out of hand. And don't go breaking the captain we can't loose another cheerio right now."

"Funny." Rachel rolled her eyes, and looked at Quinn. "Ok Quinn lets get this over."

"I would like for this to go on record that I am not a Rachel Berry conquest. I am doing this because I have been coerced."

"Everyone got that?" Rachel asked looking as people nodded. "Ok that is covered, your not impressed with my irritating presence and you are not in the least charmed to my worldly ways , nor of my astounding ability to have women scream my name. Got it. " Rachel nodded kneeled onto the blanket pulled Quinn down next to her, blocked out the Gleeks circling them.

Quinn watched in horror as Fairy Berry pulled her into her arms, holding her snuggly against her smaller frame. Worst nightmare come to life, she thought right before their lips touched. Then there were no thoughts. At first their lips touched, Rachel running her tongue against the seal she had kept on them, teasing with a promise of more. She couldn't budge, she was stuck in lock down mode. Quinn shut her eyes, only to open them again as she left Rachel start to pull away. Unable to stop herself Quinn reached for the diva pulling her close again. She opened her mouth as she sighed, her body enjoying the feeling of their compressed bodies. She tilted her head, and moaned when Rachel slipped her tongue past her lips and flicked hers mockingly, like a reprimand. Quinn fought the feelings that were attacking her. She felt her body flush, it was trembling and Rachel wasn't even holding her tightly any longer just loosely around the hips. Which was driving her nuts. Sick of denying herself she made up her mind and pushed her tongue into Rachel's smaller mouth and took over the kiss she ran her hands over the girls back reached up and fisted her hand into the multi colored hair, arching her head back not to gently, at the same time this move arched Rachel's body into her own. They both moaned at the firmer contact. Quinn felt the change as the girl started to actually react and return the kiss. Quinn was in over her head. One minute she owned everything in the world and then she was a quaking, wordless, mass of flesh at the mercy of the delectable Rachel Berry.

"Time!" Santana said loudly.

Quinn ignored her and pulled Rachel tighter to her when she tried to pull away. Swirling their tongues together. Her hair was still fisted in the girls hair. Rachel shifted, Quinn pulled her closer again, then they were on the ground, Quinn on top of Rachel. Still attached at the lips, she loosed her hold on the girls hair. She felt Rachel pushing her lightly, but Quinn wasn't having any of that she snagged the girls hands and placed them on the blanket over her head. Rubbing their bodies together. Groaning Loudly when Rachel knocked her hips forward then wrapped her legs around her waist and grinding them into her. Lost in the moment she lessened her grip on Rachel's hands. One minute she was on top the next Rachel had them flipped over Rachel on top holding Quinn down and she pulled away from Quinn gasping for breath, kissed Quinn on the nose. And looked up into Finn's eyes. "and that is how it is done." she went to sit up away from Quinn, but the girl pulled her back in for more. Rachel shook her head closed her eyes, kissed Quinn on the forehead and got to her feet. She took Santana by the hand and headed away from the group who were looking at one another bewildered. Puck just shook his head, sadly watching from the sidelines . "Another one bites the dust."


	6. the Paragon & the Sovereign

**6.5.11**

**A/U Thanks for the reviews and reading! I will be working double shifts this week so the chapters will be shorter, but I will be trying to keep to posting at least once a day. ****J**

**** If you haven't noticed I have changed the main characters in the story to be Rachel and Santana from Rachel and Quinn. While we will have a Faberry story that will be the outcome, some people seemed to be upset that it is all Rachel/Santana/Brittany. ( I swear there is a reason for this) So I think I will change it to Rachel and Santana until the Quinn and Rachel story is more in your face…( I guess I am being too subtle with them and people aren't reading between the lines…I don't want anyone to be annoyed that I am misleading them…while I know that I am not, sometimes its hard to make everyone see things the way I do****J**

**I am glad that you guys are following me on this journey~ it really is so much fun to write Rachel this way…..Poor Quinn I don't think she knows what she is in for or what is happening, as for Santana and Brittany I think we have just hit the tip of the iceberg for them. But I promise you in the end everyone will have a HEA…well I think. ****J**** Please keep reviewing ( I need reviews to live! ) LOL j/k**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any lyrics used in my story ( I wish) I try to use things accurately from the TV show or real locations in the Lima, OH. But I am human and do make mistakes. **

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Puck ended up staying on the beach with a few blonde juniors long after Santana dragged Rachel off. Quinn had left directly after the make out truth or dare, catching a ride with Kurt and Blaine. He wasn't really paying too much attention as to what was going on as. He was too busy with his new slightly intoxicated ladies. His cell phone vibrated on his hip.

"Don't you dare answer that Puckerman!." Kerry growled.

"Have too, you know I do." Puck moaned as someone placed a hand inside his pants.

"I think she will understand under the circumstances." Penny said with an annoyed tone, dragging finger nails down his stomach.

Puck rolled his eyes and flipped the phone into his few as he leaned in and flicked his lip over an exposed nipple on Kerry's body while pinching one of Penny's.

**Time for clean up. You and ur girls can crash with me and mine at the house. - HB**

**Damn! Worst timing ever HB…clock blocker…I need like at least another 30 minutes- Puck **he typed out quickly one handed

**Which was why I said you could crash at my place. Get your ass in gear I am tried and need to get home- Rachel **Puck got to his feet right that minute Rachel never signed with Rachel unless she was serious or something was wrong. "Sorry looks like they are closing the park, we need to grab our stuff Rachel said that we would be able to crash and carry this on at her place." he didn't give the girls a chance to respond. He zipped his jeans tossed them their shirts and bras grabbed all of their shoes and the blanket and headed back to find Rachel.

"Santana, stop giving me a hard time, and go sit your ass down!" Rachel demanded. She ignored the sobbing girl who kept trying to hold onto her, as she started pulling the food that was untouched into the one of the two coolers left.

"Brittany, take her over there and sit with her. I can't deal with this shit right now." she pointed to the two chairs about 20 feet away.

The rest of the cheerio's where running around grabbing the last of the blanket and towels left Karofsky had taken the karaoke machine to the van and was suppose to be pulling it closer to the building. Rachel had a lot of last minute things that had to be done before she left, and everything had been fine until Santana's had that last drink to many and had tipped herself over her limit into the drunk sobbing girl, that she was famous for. Rachel was too sober and too tired to deal with it and everything else.

Lyn had taken off, not that it was an issue, she just always worried about her, and Lyn had not responded to her text. Could be she was busy could, be she was passed out…it was the worry of worst case scenario that had her on edge. Puck was off screwing two blonde's, again not a big deal. But she wanted to go home and go to bed, he was going to drive, and yeah she wanted to go home. She was rambling to herself she was so tired.

"Reporting to clean up duty." Penny mocked with a salute as Puck dragged her into the crowed buzzing about Rachel.

"Don't start with me bitch. Tow the line or get the fuck gone." Rachel snarled as she pointed her finger at her. "Stop being a blow up doll and be useful, get the towels fold them up and put them in a box, think you can manage that?" Rachel didn't give her a chance to respond she turned to Kerry and glared. "You get the beach blankets we are out of here in 20 minutes. You aren't done and in the van you can walk your asses home." when they just started at her shock she took a step towards them in a promise of violence, then stopped when they scampered off.

She turned on Puck, who for once didn't say anything but just nodded. "Can you do a spot check all through the park make sure we didn't miss anyone, not the places that were closed at 7 but everywhere else. And if you see any camera that we missed on the initial sweep bring them back here if you can?" she let out a deep breath. "I am going to finish up here and get the girls in the van, see you in 20 minutes?"

"Deal" Puck took off at a light job heading to the pack of the enclosure, Rachel looked back at Brittany and Santana , rolled her eyes and snagged the last two cookies she had hidden in the cooler, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Dave. She quickly pointed to Santana and Brittany. Thankfully he knew what she wanted as he led the two girls to the van, being careful with Santana. Rachel found a moment to smile at his gentleness. But when some cheerio bumped into her she was knocked back to reality, and started barking orders again.

Puck parked the van into the driveway of the Berry household. Rachel was sitting in the back bench seat holding Santana as the girl cried softly, Speaking in Spanish, more asleep then awake. Brittany was out cold on Rachel's left up against the door. Penny and Kerry were sitting in the front seat together. "Girls how about we take this to my place. I think HB and the Barbies want to sleep tonight, and I don't want to be the reason for keeping them awake."

Both Penny and Kerry shot a worried glance over the now calm Rachel, and nodded not really wanting to push their luck with the little diva. Rachel hid her smile, feeling slightly bad for having snapped at the two….well everyone if she was honest. She didn't blame them, she was a bit of a loose cannon the last week. "Ok Puck, thanks for taking us home and taking care of anything. Why don't you take the left over to your place? We will never eat it here and you will."

"Solid! Thanks HB, ladies lets get home." he smiled charmingly over at them. "HB do you need help with your Barbies?"

'No I'll manage. " Rachel nudged Brittany in her shoulder. "SB were home, you need to wake up and head into the house to go back to bed."

"K," Brittany muttered sleepy and slid the door back , fell out of the van, but managed to land on her feet and started headed to the door.

"Tana, some one sweetheart we're home. Lets get you into bed ok?"

Santana nodded her head and sat back so that Rachel could slide out after Brittany then assisted her as she stepped down from the seat. "Santana where is your medicine?"

"In my bag, but I don't want to take it."

"Your going to take it, or you'll be sore in the morning. Sorry over ruled." Rachel waved off Puck and this girlies and headed to the house Brittany was waiting at the side door that led to the kitchen. Rachel used the key to unlock the door, hustled the girls in , relocked the door and headed over to the fridge. Snagged a water bottle. Wrote her dad's a quick note, left it on the fridge and headed upstairs pushing Brittany ahead of her and guiding/pulling Santana behind her.

"Clothes off and in bed. No not all of them SB, leave your bathing suit on. Santana lets get you out of your shirt and your shorts." Rachel helped her undress and sat her on the edge of the bed, handing her, her purse. "Ok get your pills out and let me look at them. Brittany go to the bathroom before you go to bed." she laughed when Brittany scowled but headed off to the bathroom, whining about wanting to go to bed.

Santana fished out the pill bottle and handed Rachel the bottle. Reading the instructions Rachel broke one pill in half added the half with one full pill handed it to Santana and then handed her the water bottle. "Hurry up so we can go to bed." Santana reluctantly took the pills as instructed. Brittany came out of the bathroom and headed for the right of the bed. Rachel shooed Santana into the bathroom waiting just outside the door incase she needed help, she got Santana into the right side of the bed, then headed off to the bathroom herself, ripped off her bikini and her dad's shirt. Shimmed into her sports bra and a pair of shorts, she turned off the light and climbed into the middle of the bed between he girls from the foot of the bed. "no funny business, I am tried and I want to go to sleep.

"Yes Rachel." both girls muttered as they snuggled into her body. All three where sound asleep in minutes.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Rachel opened her eyes warily looking for what woke her up. Brittany and Santana were still asleep, her bedroom door was still closed. Her alarm clock was silent, it was apparently 9am. But the room was silent so she couldn't figure out what the hell had woken her up. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and fell back asleep snuggling into Brittany and rested her finger into Santana's hair too afraid to hold the injured girl. She was back asleep in mere minutes.

"Rach, wake up I'm hungry." Brittany whispered into her ear, rubbing her nose into the small brunette's ear.

"I'm sleeping leave me alone." Rachel snuggled further into the blankets, then started giggling when someone starting tickling her sides. "Not fair!" she gasped in-between breaths.

"All is fair in love and tickles!" Brittany laughed jumping on the bed. Rachel became instantly away as she grabbed Brittany to make her stop jumping, then looked for Santana.

'Where is BB?" Rachel said tossing back the covers looking at the clock it was noon.

"In the bathroom. We're hungry, what you going to make for us to eat." Brittany giggled leaning down and kissing Rachel on her lips.

"You two should make me breakfast." Rachel grumbled kissing Brittany back softly.

"We don't cook, you do. So….you make breakfast." She laughed and jumped off the bed and banged on the door. "OK she's up, dirty dead done!" the blonde winked back to Rachel. "She says we have to cook." Brittany leaned on the door as the door flew open. Santana stood there in a towel.

"Rach!" she whined. "You know we can't cook!" she put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Get out of bed and make me breakfast Berry, pronto."

Rachel rolled her eyes, pulled the covers over her head and pretended to snore. "No one is awake, please leave a message and we'll call you back." she muttered from under the covers.

Laughing Brittany and Santana pulled the covers off the bed, then Brittany grabbed Rachel by the foot and dragged her out of the bed. Rachel fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Ouch that had to hurt." Santana laughed. "Good thing you have all that padding."

"Did you just call me a fat ass?" Rachel demanded looking at her from where she was sprawled on the floor.

"Ummmm …yes?" Santana said comically looking for Brittany's support who just giggled.

"Your lucky I already kicked you ass, or I would do it again."

"Low blow" Santana gestured with her middle finger and laughed.

"You called me a fat ass."

"But it is such a lovely ass." Brittany said sweetly "And that ass would look even better making us breakfast!"

Rachel stood up pouting crossed her arms on her chest. And headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "I am not making you breakfast." Rachel grinned at her self in the mirror when they both whined. "Its noon, I'll make you lunch, you cry babies."

Rachel quickly went about making a vegan friendly concoction of grilled cheese and fruit. The three of them had come down stair to realize that Rachel's dad were gone for the day. They had left them a note saying they would be gone for the day, that Rachel , in light of what they had found out at the beach , was no longer grounded, but there would need to be some further explanation. So the girls cranked up the radio in the living room, and had made lunch. Well, Rachel had done most of the work and she had to keep smacking Brittany away from the cheese.

"Best Grilled cheese ever Rach!" Brittany laughed as she ate her second sandwich,

"Yeah this is good considering it is vegan." Santana sounded surprised, and nodded her head in agreement with Brittany

"You both sound so shocked! You shouldn't be. Have I ever led you astray or fed you something that wasn't amazing?" she deadpanned them and laughed when they shook their heads. "Brat Barbies is what I have." Rachel muttered, though she smirked winking at them. They all laughed and finished their meal.

Rachel found that she really enjoyed spending time with both of them. Away from what the school thought they should be, or do. They spent the day all three of them cuddled up on the sofa watching movies tangled together. No pressure to be someone they weren't comfortable with what they were to one another. It was the most relaxing day she had ever spent with some one including Puck. Puck was a great friend, probably the best she would ever have. But sometimes he would open his mouth and spout boy nonsense and it would be anything then relaxing, sometimes she felt she needed to either sensor herself or prove herself . With Santana and Brittany, there wasn't anything like that they just were. And that was nice to find in a world full of images and cliques.

"Berry if you don't answer that damn cell phone I am going to turn it off." Santana muttered from above her. Rachel was laying with her head in her lap and Brittany had her head on the concave between Rachel's hip and rips her back up against the sofa ."

"I don't want to. I is probably Puck and he wants to come over, I don't want him over here right now I wasn't to spend the rest of my day just like this, and if he comes over everything will revert to the awkwardness I hate." Rachel muttered, melting into Santana's lap as the girl played with her hair.

"Just lean down and look at it, if its Puck send him a message that your busy and to stop blowing up your phone."

"that would have him here in a hot minute asking to watch." Rachel laughed.

"You knew what I meant Berry." Santana said sounding exasperated. Rachel leaned up and watched a blush crawl up her face. "What?"

"Nothing your just cute, even cuter when you blush." Rachel giggled when Brittany nodded her head in agreement and inadvertently ticked her in the process.

**You girls feeling ok? How was the night. Did you hit that?-Puck**

**Sorry? Your not mad I was kidding-Puck**

**HB what is going on…hit me back !- Puck**

**Where are you why aren't you answering- Puck**

**Fuck I look like a chick call me or I am heading over there-Puck**

Rachel laughed flashing the last message to the girls. She typed out a quick message to her wingman.

**Off LockDwn..U own Me 20 ! Language. Chill out u do sound like a chick…and your not pretty enough to be one of my barbies HB**

Thinking about that she followed it up with another text.

**Spending the days with the girls, hair, nails and chick flicks see you at school- HB **Rachel laughed when Puck fired back a quick text

**Ewww noted, see you on Monday! -Puck**

"Rachel we're not watching chick flicks. " Brittany said reading the text over her shoulder.

"I know that SB, But that is the sure way for Puck to stay away. The only other way that works more efficiently is for me to tell him it is that time of the month. Put I cant pull that any more he has that shit marked on a calendar now and stays the hell away from me the three days before during and three days after. He tells me it is because he is 'young and likes his life' . " Rachel pouted. "Too be honest I am not 100% sure what he means but that.

"Remind me to get him to write down that schedule for me." Santana muttered laughing, but with just enough infliction that

Rachel knew she was going to ask him for it. "I am not that bad!." she pouted when both girls just smiled at her as if they agreed but she noticed the smiled tugging at their lips. 'nice of you to gang up on me."

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

It was much later when the Berry men came home to find the girls all sprawled out on the sofa.

"Is this was you lazy teenagers do all day?" LeRoy laughed kissing each of them on the forehead in passing.

"No we also eat." Rachel shot back. "Ouch!" she shot a look at Santana when she pulled her hair.

"Be nice." Santana muttered

"Whatever, this coming from the slur slinging sovereign ? Whatever Miss I say what I wants when I wants."

"Yeah and you're the politically perfect paragon. We know our roles don't try to tangle them."

"Met your match girlie!" LeRoy said coming back from the kitchen to sit down in the arm chair. "No someone what to tell me why there is a blonde girl walking up and down the sidewalk ranting about 'Rachel Fucking Berry, and the PDA twins traitors' and why she isn't coming to the door?"


	7. One way or another !

**6.12.11**

**A/U Thanks for the reviews and reading **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING SMUT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I am glad that you guys are following me on this journey~ it really is so much fun to write Rachel this way…~ this chapter while late and short in comparison to the others ~ has a little Quinn action and a little Santana….ok a lot of Santana action! ..But I promise you in the end everyone will have a HEA…well I think. ****J**** Please keep reviewing ( I need reviews to live! ) LOL j/k**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any lyrics used in my story ( I wish) I try to use things accurately from the TV show or real locations in the Lima, OH. But I am human and do make mistakes. **

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Rachel looked over at Santana and Brittany who just shrugged their shoulders. "Fabulous. Ok you guys stay here and decided what we are going to do for dinner. I'll be right back once I deal with the Ice Queen." Rachel kissed both the girls on the cheek and headed to the front door. "Be good to my Barbies Daddy." Rachel shook her head and stepped onto the front porch. Indeed it was Quinn Fabray that was walking up and down the side walk across the street. Rachel leaned back against the post and watched Quinn for a minute. The girl was in full fledge manic moment. Having pity on the girl, Rachel stepped off the porch and headed across the street.

"YOU!" Quinn screamed and came to a stop in front of Rachel. "Who do you think you are! You think you can turn the entire school upside down? You think you can trick me too? I am QUINN -FUCKING -FABRAY ! You can't trick me, or play me Man Hands. You can kick my ass, you can try to run me off ! But I am not going away where. I am on top and I will be on top until I graduate." she shouted leaning down into Rachel's face.

"Are you finished?" Rachel asked cocking her hip and smirking at the shouting blonde.

"Am I finished!" she spit out, looking at her in shock.

"Yes I just wanted to say. Ok you run the school, I don't care. Stay out of my way. Stay away from mine. And Quinn your making a scene and scaring my neighbors. Since I am not interested in anything else you have to say or do. It would be really great if you could leave."

"You keeps your hands to yourself!" Quinn demanded

"Not a problem, your not my type. And Quinn as I remember it, you were the one holding onto me, not the other way around." Rachel knew the slap was coming, even enjoyed it. Pushing Quinn was fast becoming a favorite pastime.

"Fuck you Berry! You will pay for this!" She whispered staring at her eyes were shooting flames at her.

"Like I said no thanks not really interested." Rachel smirked watching as Quinn shook in her rage.

"Everyone wants me Including you, I felt the way you kissed me back. You WANT me Berry. And YOU can't have me!"

"Sorry I don't think so. Now go on its getting dark and you might scare the creatures that go bump in the night, with your Frigid ways."

Quinn wasn't able to contain her growl of disbelieve. One minute she was in control the next she wasn't she leapt on Rachel and tackled the girl to the ground straddling her. "YOU want me!" Quinn screeched then forcefully kissed the brunette under her. She bit at Rachel's lips, running her tongue over the tight lips under her own. Rachel didn't move or react under Quinn, and that pissed her off. "Rachel! I know that you want me!"

"Not really!" Rachel muttered but it was a mistake because Quinn took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the girls mouth. Rachel tried to push the girl away, but Quinn damn her! was actually a very good kisser. She, Rachel, knew that it was Quinn's need to dominate her to stay on top. She understood that Quinn was having a mental manic breakdown. She also knew that Quinn wasn't going to be happy with this error in her judgment. Feeling horrible Rachel decided to give in and take over so that Quinn would be able to blame Rachel rather then herself. "No Quinn Fabray I don't like you, No Quinn I don't want you!" Rachel fought her own need to blow Quinn's mind. But she needed to get the girl on the defense so that this wouldn't end badly. "Quinn stop this!" Rachel rolled them over so that she was back on top.

"Quinn Please!" she whispered softly running kisses all over the blondes face. "Ok your right your hot, I think the harder you are to catch, the more I want to FUCK YOU. But I can't Quinn your too fragile. I will only hurt you and I care too much for you to do that." Rachel arched her body into Quinn's rocking their hips together. "If I thought that it would be ok, if I thought either one of us could walk away from this. Baby I would fuck you right here, in front of all my neighbors. Take you on this piece of grass over and over again until we were both panting, soaking wet and still begging for more. But your not that type of girl Quinn, you deserve better then that, and that is all I can offer you baby. I am asking you to be smart, let this go. You and I aren't good for one another." Rachel shivered when Quinn dragged her nails down her back. "Quinn" she moaned and leaned down and kissed the girl so hard with such wanton passion, that Rachel was shaken to the core. "NO! Stop it Quinn. You're a frigid Ice Queen remember, you can't fall for my inferior way. Please, please snap out of this Quinn." Rachel shook but she forced her self to stand up and begin walking away from Quinn, who whimpered her name.

"Oh fuck!" Rachel shook as she headed quickly across the street and opened her door refused to look at the three people in the living room that all stared at her in shock, Rachel had no doubt that they had watched the whole thing. Instead she walked calmly up stairs and headed into her bedroom. Where she went into the bathroom and sat on the floor sliding down the kitchen sink.

Quinn was a puddle on the ground, she watched as Rachel Berry walked away from her again. She was mortified at her behavior, yet again. What was it that Rachel was doing to her, why did she have this power over her. Quinn came to her feet, bore holes into the ground with her eyes, and quickly walked down the block. But at least she learned one thing. Rachel Berry was affected by her, she had been just as seared by the kiss as she had. And that was a start, a start at least to making sure she stayed on top. With or without Little Fairy Berry!

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

"Rachel?" Santana stood in the doorway of the bathroom unable to walk in. Rachel was in a bit of a shock. Santana was in a bit of a shock. Quinn had slapped and attacked Rachel pinned her to the ground and tried to dominate her, the Ice Queen Fabray. Santana wasn't sure how she felt about all of them falling for Rachel. What was going on what was this all happening? What did she or any of the rest of them actually mean to Rachel.

"Yes BB." Rachel smiled and looked up at her. "Are you ok? Are you hurting?" Rachel came to her feet and her side.

"No it isn't my ribs, I think its my heart. Rachel I don't understand what is going on."

"I am not sure I know either San. I am sorry for this, I am sorry for hurting you. I am sorry that you feel so attached to me. Please try not to fall in love with me, though ok? I don't want to break you!"

"I know. I am sorry, I know that this wasn't suppose to happen, and I am sorry that I feel this way. Just don't give up on me just yet, don't walk away yet."

"Never, I wouldn't walk away from you when you need me San."

Santana shivered. "What if I never stop needing you."

"I hope it doesn't come down to that. But I would stand beside you, no matter how long it takes." Rachel promised kissing her chin.

Santana smiled sadly and leaned into Rachel. " I am sorry that you are the one person that can anchor me. I don't want to be holding you back."

"Your not Santana. And I am happy that I am able to be what you need, really I am. I just don't want to hurt you while we are trying to fix you."

"Ok." Santana leaned a little , trying to avoid the pulls in her ribs and kissed Rachel softly on the lips. "I'm sorry that I am jealous of everyone."

"No reason to be jealous. I am with you Santana for the long run." Rachel leaned up and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Knowing that Santana needed that type of contact to believe it. To know that she would be here when she needed it for as long as she needed it.

Santana moaned and pushed further into Rachel. "Rach." she whispered softly her body arching into a slight bow. "I need you."

"Tell me what you want Tana, tell me what you need." Rachel reached behind her and shut the bathroom door and locked the door shutting them in. "Let me Tana, let me cure you of what ails you." She lowered her eyelashes and watched Santana through them. She watched as Santana moaned and her body shivered.

"Touch me Rachel. I need to feel you." She begged reaching out to Rachel with her fingers outstretched. Rachel smiled seductively and took the few steps to reach the Latina. She guided her to the counter and gently lifted her up, sitting her on top of the counter. "You must try to stay still so that you will not hurt yourself." Rachel leaned in and nibbled on her lips. "Dulce niña. Eres la chica más increíble que tiene la alegría de saber. Eres muy inteligente y cariñoso! Haces que me abrumó con su belleza." Rachel purred into the Latina's ear as she ran her tongue over the shell of her ear.

"Así que Rachel caliente. Se me prendió fuego! No puedo tener suficiente de tu tacto. Por favor, me toca!." Santana whimpered. Risking a chance and reached out and ran her fingers into Rachel's hair, roughly pulling Rachel's lips back to her. "Necesito que me coge Rachel! Ahora, no me tomes el pelo!"

Rachel smirked at Santana as she demanded that she stop teasing her and take her in her breathy Spanish accent, losing herself in her passion. "Tana, lift so that I can get these shorts off you." When Santana complied Rachel showed no mercy, she ripped the articles of clothing away. Her right hand headed right for the soaking mound, sliding her finger into the folds and sinking two fingers knuckle deep.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Santana cried out in ecstasy as she slammed back into the mirror in a slump as she ground her hips against Rachel's hand. "Oh, Dios mío! That feels so good, please don't stop!"

"Never!" Rachel chuckled leaning down still watching Santana through her eyelashes as she flicked her tongue on the hidden nub, loving the way Santana cried out and thrust herself against Rachel's mouth. "Do you like that Tana." Do you like the feel of my tongue flicking against you? Do you like my fingers deep inside you? Do you like the way that I fuck you Tana?"

"Yes damn you! Stop teasing me!" she demanded reaching for Rachel's hair again to pull her closer. "Please Rachel I need you please!"

Rachel smirked against Santana's clit before she lost all her control. She ferociously lapped and bit at Santana while she slammed her fingers into her over and over alternating between using 3 and 4 fingers, curing them , then scissoring them deep inside Santana taking her to the edge over and over again, listening to Santana sob her name over and over again.

Not letting up when Santana came the first time, or the second time, at the third she slowed down lapped up all the juices that Santana offered to her slowed her pace curled her finger locating the love spot and bit down hard on Santana's nub. Santana shot off the counter, rocked her hips hard into Rachel's mouth, screamed and then her entire body shook violently, and then like a light switch she was silent, limp, eyes rolled back in her head, and she purred contently.

Rachel released her hold on Santana, brought her hand to her mouth licked off any excess of Santana's juices and then reached for a face cloth. She worked quickly at cleaning Santana up, then herself. She unlocked the bathroom door and then came back for Santana pulled her into her arms and carried the girl to the bed tucking her in. Leaned placed a kiss on Santana's lips, turned off the light and left her to sleep. Heading back downstairs to face her dads and Brittany.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~


	8. Rainbow Brite Reigns

**6.18.12 ~ CH 8 Rainbow Brite Reign**

**Thank you all for being to great and coming back to read and review! I am a pathetic writer, I am like a junkie looking into my email box to see if there are any new alerts or Reviews !**

**I am glad that you guys are following me on this journey ~ it really is so much fun to write Rachel this way…In this chapter we get that long awaited Sue interaction, some trouble in the triangle (we all saw this coming right), a little foot ball practice and Az decided he didn't learn his lesson the first time around with betting against the diva.**

**Please keep reviewing ( I need reviews to live! ) LOL j/k**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any lyrics used in my story ( I wish) I try to use things accurately from the TV show or real locations in the Lima, OH. But I am human and do make mistakes. **

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Monday morning

Rachel sat in the truck next to Puck as she listened, not really, as he retold about his adventuress weekend with his two lovely ladies. She had enough of her own problems. Brittany hadn't taken hers and Santana's alone time to well and had left shortly after she had gone back downstairs. It was what Brittany needed, so because of that Rachel was happy, but she hadn't wanted to hurt the girl in order to reach the goal they were trying to obtain. They both needed to challenge their love to see if it was what they wanted, to learn if what they wanted was what they needed, and if they were worthy of that. Brittany seemed to get the picture a lot faster then Santana. Rachel was hoping that the turn of events would force them to see things as they should be.

"HB are you listening to me?" Puck muttered as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Yes I am listening to you, I am just distracted and have a lot to think about." she sighed. "But I am glad that you had a good weekend" Rachel slipped out of the truck and headed to the choir room to get ready for Glee practice. She hid a secret smile when Brittany started to smile at her, stopped and nodded instead. It was a change in Brittany it wasn't a huge one or even a drastic one, but it was a change, and for Rachel that was a start. Putting some space between them Rachel, sat down at the piano. Puck came in next and Rachel watched the look on his face as he noticed the seating arrangement, but he tired to play it off and headed over to his seat in the corner. Rachel saw more issues when Santana came in and looked between the girls she took a few steps to take a seat next to Brittany, but then stopped feeling the pull …the need to sit next to Rachel. Disgusted with herself Rachel stood up and headed over to sit on Puck's lap, making the decision for Santana, who had been on the right track until the HB bullshit got in the way.

"What up HB?" Puck whispered in her ear holding her more firmly now that the shock had worn off.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Sorry about this." she laughed.

"Sorry for sitting on my lap?" he smirked. "Yeah having some hot chick in my lap is gonna kill me!"

Finn chose that moment to walk in take in the situation shoot them all dirty looks especially Puck and then turn around and walk right back out. Kurt , Blaine, Mercedes and Quinn walked in a cluster, all seemed to have mixed expressions about the they everyone was sittings, seeing as there were tons of empty chairs and Rachel choose to sit on Puck's lap.

Rachel spent the rest of the day avoiding everyone. Using Puck as a shield as she tried to figure out what she wanted to do. She kept noticing how Quinn watched her with a predators look, she watched at Santana tried to figure our what was going on. Even Puck knew that something was off and wasn't able to get a straight answer.

Rachel even hid out in the nurse's office at lunch to avoid the drama. She tired really hard to remember when the last time that she was drama free, and she wasn't able to think of it. Use to be she made all the drama, not she was on the receiving end off that drama. Karma was a bit of a bitch. By the time Glee came around again she was waiting on Puck's seat when he entered, having skipped her French class to avoid some member of the nerd herd that wasn't getting the hint that she wasn't dating material. But not wanting to hurt their feelings. Puck smirked at her and picked her up off the seat, sat down and settled her onto his lap.

"You have to talk to be about this Babe, I'm starting to worry about you."

"I'm fine I am just overwhelmed. I need a steady person to be with, who isn't going to fall in love with, that will keep people away from me, won't get attached and will be ok with me having 'benefits' with someone else."

Puck laughed out right,. "You are such a guy. You need a beard."

"Yes that is what I need." Rachel admitted laying her head on Puck's shoulder and sighing. She truly believed if she took herself off the market, everyone would back off. Rachel zoned off for the rest of class, just shaking her head when Mr. Schue asked her a direction, which she wasn't even aware was going on unless puck nudged her a little.

"For sectionals song selections we should do PCD songs this week." Quinn said over the crowds argument over what to sing.

Mr. Schue looked over at Quinn in confusion as the rest of the class became quiet. "PCD?"

"The Pussycat Dolls." Mercedes supplied in disgust.

"Ah this isn't going to fall into a Holly Holiday free for all is it?" he begged, relieved when the kids all innocently denied that it would happen. "Ok pick your own groups."

"I have Rachel and were aren't teaming up with anyone else!" Puck shouted when a few eyes turned their way. After the disgusted looks shot his way quickly Santana and Brittany paired up. Quinn was off on her own shooting frosty looks at anyone who was brave enough to look at her. Tina and Mike paired up. Mercedes, Blain, Kurt, and Sam instantly paired up. Blain had a huge smile on his face and he called over Finn and Artie. "I Have a great idea and we are going to need all of us!" he whispered to them.

Puck leaned in to Rachel. "You got this right? I only know that the PCD are hot as hell."

"Huh?" Rachel came out of her daze looking over at Puck in confusion.

"Have you even been paying attention here? We have to come up with an assignment for Sectionals this week and it has to be a PCD song."

Rachel laughed for the first time. "Mr. Schue has no idea what is about to befall this club. I can figure something out for the two of us." she snuggled in closer to him. "You mind if I hang out at practice today? I want to keep and eye on Santana and Sue, without making it to obvious."

"Sure. It might be fun." Puck nodded, concerned about his little Jewish princess. Rachel had been thrown into this madness without any real warning. He knew it would happen. A confident, bad ass, act first question later attitude. Matched with her looks, her new sexual preference, and wardrobe was irresistible to the hormonal population in this school. Never mind that she topped the McKinley pyramid so effectively and quickly. Now she was dwelling in the backlash. He knew that she was going to have an adjusting period, he hadn't expected how deep and difficult the situation with Santana and Brittany appeared. Glancing over he noticed that though Britt and San were sitting together they weren't talking or touching. Puck couldn't remember when Britt ever had a scowl on her face. But she had it on there now and she was taking turns shooting it back and forth between Rachel and Santana.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Rachel hopped on the bleachers where she had a clear view of the cheerios and the football team. She noticed that Santana was watching her from where she sat on the bench next to Becky and Sue. Sue was running them all rampant, but from the horror stories, that she had heard that was a common occurrences. She turned back to the mock game watching Finn fail at blocking Alex as the guy just kept getting through the line he wasn't focusing. Lauren was damn near rolling over Azimo, apparently his momma did teach him not to hit girls, Rachel would feel bad if he wasn't such a prick. "Puck! Kick Finn's ass he is letting Alex get right through!" she yelled down at him. Puck nodded his head and went over to Finn. "Az I know she is a chick, but do some blocking other then cock blocking!" she demanded to the left guard. The two wide receivers started to laugh. "Don't get me started on you Pat and Cory! How about catching a damn ball for once!"

"Damn she is loud she doesn't even need a bull horn!" Coach Beiste laughed. "And she's right! Do you need to have a little girl come out here and show you how to do it?" she taunted them laughing.

Azimo made the mistake of laughing out right "Who midget Rainbow Brite? She is a singer not a player!"

"That isn't what I hear around town!" Chip shot back getting a fist bump from the other two linebackers Dan and Jake they each were about 300 pounds and at least 6'3. Yikes!

"I meant Football Player you idiots and you know it. The day Rainbow Bright can take anyone of us down or run a football across the field I'll shave my head and slushie myself for a fucking week."

Puck let out a groan, followed by David's chuckle, and the sound of Lauren clapping when Rachel sauntered off the stands and headed over to the field. "What do you say coach, one practice?"

"What the hell maybe you can motivate them." Coach shrugged her shoulder and nodded.

"Wait what do I get when I win?"

"What do you want?" Rachel cocked her hip looking him over saucily,

Azimo thought about it and walked over and whispered into her ear. "Your worn panties for a whole week."

Rachel scrunched her face. "Perv. Deal." she nodded and motioned over to Puck. "Where can I find the small gear that Kurt used?"

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Azimo demanded when Rachel pushed past, and quickly tripping a unsuspecting defensive end Bryan with speed and agility that not one of the foot ball players had. She grand jetés from the 10 yard line, passing the two safeties Dan the LB and Tony the CB to spiked the ball and did a quick fouette turn as her end zone dance.

"Who has the clippers?" She demanded taking off her helmet and laughing at Az as he sat down heavily on the field at the 40 yard line.

"You will learn not to take bets against her." Puck shook his head, ok so he hadn't learned that yet either, but at least she didn't have to give himself a slushie facial every day for a week. The whole team broke out in laughter.

"!" the scream broke them all apart to look over at Sue who screamed at Santana. "They can't do this and it's because your not in there!" she Through the bull horn in the direction just missing Santana's head and Becky by inches. She then picked up and threw one of the water coolers in the direction of the haphazard pyramid soaking all the girls with the icy water and ultimately causing them to loose focus and in slow motioned the entire squad fell with Quinn on top with no one to support her, Britt right under her. Without thinking Rachel ran as fast as her long legs could take her to rush the fallen squad. Quinn's ankle was twisted in between two baby cheerio's Brittany was upside-down in an odd twisted mess, screaming about someone pulling her hair out of her head. Rachel picked up Quinn first and carried her over to the bench.

All the football players looked on in shock at her ability to pick up the taller girl. "What the Fuck pick them up and make sure they are alright! Puck get Britt before she is trampled what is wrong with you idiots." She set her on the bench next to Santana looking at the foot it was swelling rapidly, it was already black and purple. She grabbed the other water cooler flipped it open and placed it quickly in front of Quinn gently placed her ankle into the icy water, and looked at Quinn who was trying not to cry at the sever pain. It was a tendon Rachel knew it, she had seen it before. "BB give her a pill, RIGHT NOW!" Rachel demanded then snagged Santana's cell phone out her now opened bag, as the Latina was fishing out her pain pills.

"Get me Doctor Berry right now it's an emergency!" Rachel yelled at the woman that answered her fathers private line.

"Rachel?"

"Dad I need you to get to the football field right away there are about 12 girls seriously hurt, one of them with possible achilles injury, she's on ice but I need you now please."

"On my way!" Rachel hung up the phone handed it back to San and looked at Quinn until she took the pill. Becky had quickly gotten her a bottle of water and was rubbing Quinn's back trying to comfort her.

"This is all your fault, Rainbow troll! My cheerios can't even focus because of you! You weren't happy injuring just one of them. Now they are all injured!" Sue yelled down at Rachel in a screeching voice.

Rachel snapped with no one to stop her because the football team had finally started to pulled the fallen squad to their feet. Rachel tackled Sue Sylvester with all 104 pounds of her natural weight plus the pads. They fell to the ground with a huge grunt from the older woman, who got in one shot to Rachel's skull. Rachel didn't care and didn't stop there she ground her fists into the woman's solar plexus and dug her elbows into the woman's ribs, using her knees as needles into the woman's legs. Sue wasn't able to knock Rachel off because she was out of breath from the tackle.

Needless to say the abuse Rachel handed the woman lasted at least 10 minutes before someone realized that Sue needed help. It was Coach Beiste that came to Sue's rescue yanking Rachel's tiny form off the woman, who was out raged, but for once speechless.

"YOUR REIGH IS OVER BITCH ! I WILL HAVE YOU FIRED! YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT ONE OF THEM AGAIN, I WILL END YOU! LEAVE THE BARBIES TO THEIR NEW OWNER, YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE! FUCK YOU, YOU MAMMOTH SADIST !"

Everyone was in shock, no one ever had stood up to Coach Sylvester ever, well not successfully anyway. Not to the point where the woman was so shocked that she wasn't able to say anything. "BB get the WOHN News 8, I want Andrea out here to cover this story! She still hates Sue for dating Rod." Rachel was still struggling to get at Sue, Beiste was barely able to contain the diva and Puck and David came over to help. "Let me go! Damn you all! She deserves all that she gets, look at all the people she hurt!"

"What the hell is going on!" Came a stern voice as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Daddy!" Rachel sighed in relieve. "Here Quinn first! Then Britt and the rest of the girls." Still she wiggled to get away from the three people holding her back.

Hiram looked at the blonde in front of him she looked like she was about to pass out. "Quinn? I am Dr. Berry may I look at your injury?" Pat the wide receiver helped Quinn lean back enough so that she wouldn't have to move to much to have the doctor look at the leg. Rachel could seen from where she struggled that the swelling had decreased a bit and she was relieved, this meant that it wasn't a complete tear. Brittany was crying she was bruised and beat up and her knee was a little red and swollen but she looked ok. Dennis the defensive tackle carried her over and sat her on the other side of San on the bench, they wrapped there arms around one another as they sobbed.

There was a large crowd surrounding the field now that the ambulances where here, Rachel noticed that the some of the glee club members were arriving. Kurt was talking on the phone answering questions to someone. Rachel began to relax knowing that finally the girls where safe. She was physically exhausted, she felt herself starting to get woozy, maybe that jab to her skull was more potent then she though.

"Rachel!" so many voices yelled when she went limp in Puck's arms. Curtains Berry! She thought lazily

"I WANT HER ARRESTED!" seems Sue wasn't speechless anymore.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~

**A/n So what do you guys think? The crap is about to hit the fan in a big way! I know a lot of you are confused about what is going on and slightly afraid of Quinn. But it will all work out in the end, I promise.**

**See you soon**

**Thx Taylor**

**Please Review**


	9. Wounded Warrior

**6.25.12 ~ CH 9**

**Thank you all for being to great and coming back to read and review! I am a pathetic writer, I am like a junkie looking into my email box to see if there are any new alerts or reviews !**

_**Filler Chapter that is mostly drama free. .**_

_**So the show down with Sue happened, I surprised that more people didn't comment about that. I really wanted Sue and Rach to team up, and that may happen still…but at this point Rachel is a little fired up about her Barbies all being hurt. So tell me what you think…. Maybe give me some ideas?**_

**Please keep reviewing ( I need reviews to live! ) LOL j/k**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any lyrics used in my story ( I wish) I try to use things accurately from the TV show or real locations in the Lima, OH. But I am human and do make mistakes. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Puck followed behind the ambulances that carried most of the Cheerios and Rachel on foot, the hospitable being less then a block away was very helpful. He wasn't the only one that followed either, there were about forty other members of McKinley high in route. No one stayed for the police that had showed up as they were leaving the football field, and the police were left with no choice other then to follow the crowd, and talk to them at the hospital. Sue had refused medical attention, and had been put in a squad car when Becky stood up to them and told them that she had hit Rachel in the head, during the scuffle. Puck knew that Rachel had attacked Coach first but no one on the field seemed the need to bring that up at the moment when the police 'detained her for questioning'. Becky was by his side snuggled as they walked literally under his wing.

"Do you think she is ok?" Becky whispered in concern.

"Quinn? I am sure seems she is in good hands." Puck assured her.

"No I am worried about Brite."

"You mean Britt?"

"No I mean Rachel, I like calling her Rainbow Brite though, plus her initials are RB so it fits, Puckerman." she said testily.

Puck caught off guard laughed a little. Rachel was going to LOVE this! It appeared that by Sue picking up Az comment about Rainbow Brite, it was now popular because a few of the football members nodded as they walked the 6 minutes to the hospital. "HB is pretty tough. I am sure she will be fine." Puck promised but he wasn't 100% sure himself all he could think about was how she went limp in his arms less then 20 minutes ago .

"Yeah Becky. Rachel is pretty tough." Finn laughed. "Remember when she played football with us junior year? Or when I knocked her down during Glee dance practice?"

"Oaf!" Becky muttered glaring over at him as he walked backwards to talk to her. Finn raised his hands in defense and turned around and walked back to walk with Cory and Josh from the team. "I don't know why everyone things he is so great, he's kind of a doofus."

**~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~~**

Brittany looked over at the girls in the beds next to her. The cheerios took over all the available beds in the ER. Santana was in the chair next to her, holding her hand looking bleakly for updates on everyone else. She squeezed the girls hand and brought it to her lips. "It's going to be ok San. Everyone is going to be ok, and Berry is very tough."

"What about Quinn?"

"We are talking about the same Quinn right? The girl that went into labor during competition and wanted to go back and find out if we won? I really don't think I need to tell you how tough she is!"

"Your right." Santana nodded. "But what about you? I know the doctors said your knee is just sprained and bruised but are you ok?"

"I am fine." Brittany smiled. "Come on up here, and lay with me. I miss just being able to hold you." she motioned for the girl to come up on the bed, when Santana hesitated she rolled her eyes. "I think the nurses are a little busy right now, I don't think we can get into too much trouble."

Santana smiled and careful of Brittany's injury and she own laid next to the girl and slipped into Brittany's taller frame. "Perfect fit." Santana sighed.

"Always and Forever San. Always and Forever." Brittany squeezed her tightly mindful of the girls injuries.

**~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~~**

Quinn sat in the room with an unconscious Rachel. Her ankle was on fire, but thanks to Rachel's quick thinking of the ice and the pain pill it was a dull ache. Because of that she was able to place all her thoughts and worries to the tiny diva. Rachel had been laying unmoving for over an hour. Leroy Berry had shown up in a dramatic flare that out-showed Kurt Hummel as he demanded that his husband fix it. Who was himself close to a break down not sure why Rachel was still unconscious. Quinn had watched as they ran test after test with portable machines, drew blood and took vitals after hooking the tiny figure up to a machine that monitored her every internal movement it appeared.

Quinn watched not sure why she felt she needed to watch to see if Rachel moved a muscle. She didn't know why she needed to make sure the girl that spared them for Sue's wrath would be alright and that it wasn't all for nothing.

"Rachel you need to be ok." Quinn whispered feeling a tear fall, the first since the accident. Her own parents hadn't shown up since the accident. She hadn't expected them to, her mother was out of town and her father well no one knew where he was. Quinn could see the two Berry men talking outside the room, Leroy passing back and forth throwing up his hands in the air, while Dr. Berry tried to calm him down, it was like trying to stop Rachel mid rant it wasn't going to happen.

**How are you and Briit? ~Q **she fired a quick text to Santana.

**We are ok, Britt's knee is sprained and swollen. U ok?~ S **Santana's text was delayed for a few minutes, but reliable.

**I am ok, I am in with Berry she isn't awake yet. They don't knw WTH it is with her. ~Q**

**We're glad your ok! Wondering WTF is up with Rach! ~S** shot back quickly

**Not sure, but I will keep you guys posted. Any news about Sue? ~Q **

**I have only talked to Puck, seems they are all waiting for us in the waiting room ~S**

**Wait…all… What do you mean? ~Q**

**Kurt called the news station, Andrea is here getting interviews and feedback from the football team and the cheerios~ S**

**It appears that Sue was detained for questioning. And the teams are standing firm with Rach, I am not sure how this will go over with Figgins ~ S **typed the second part of her message right after sending the initial one.

**Do you think she will get in serious trouble for tackling Sue? It sounded like Sue wanted her arrested. ~Q**

**I think she does! But like I said the school population seems to be here to support us all. So hopefully this will blow over~ S**

**I think that's the drugs talking! Here comes Dr. Berry talk later, hug Britt for me~ Q**

"How are you holding up? What is your pain at on a scale from 1-10?" Dr Berry questioned looming over her, as he looked at her chart,

"I am ok. I feel the pain on my ankle but it is a dull ache not really bad at all. Rachel made Santana give me a pain pill the minute she put my foot in the cooler." Quinn admitted.

"Do you happen to know what it was, I have to tell you I recommend that under normal situation you never take another person's medication. But it it is the low grade loratab that I prescribed to Santana that should be safe and honestly quick thinking." he begrudged in pride to the direction of his motionless daughter.

"Will she be ok Dr. Berry?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Rachel?" he questioned pursing his lips. "I am sure she is fine, just being a diva, making an entrance." he laughed and patted her hand in compassion.

"Even unconscious you insult my dramatic ways!" Rachel muttered, because her head was still fuzzy. She opened her eyes to notice she was in the hospital, her father rushed to her side followed by her daddy crying hysterically flung himself half on her as her sobbed and let loose a hail marry showing his Catholic upbringing. "I am ok. A little fuzzy, dad's right I am a diva had to be a little dramatic." she patted her daddy's arm, placed a kiss on her dad's cheek as he held her close. "How are the girls? Quinn, Britt, Santana and the rest of the cheerios?"

"Can we worry about you for a minute?" Leroy demanded pulling himself together, taking a seat next to bed, and looking at Rachel. "Is it true that you attacked a teacher?"

"I'll tell you everything but I have to make sure the Barbies are ok!" Rachel demanded ready to get out of the bed, she didn't get far between the leads from the machine and the four hands from her dads keeping her in place.

"I'll give you an update but you must remain in that bed." Dr. Berry said firmly. Rachel calmed down and nodded sat back and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ok of the 15 girls on the team , there were 10 injured. 3 of them have minor scratches and bruises one of them needed two stitches, 2 have a broken fingers, 2 a few broken toes, Brittany has a sprained and twisted knee among her bruises, Santana seems ok but she did pop a stitch and she strained her ribs when she tried to carry Brittany," at that all the Berry's shook their heads. "That leaves Quinn, you were right she sprained and began to tear her achilles but because you from what I understand picked her up rather then letting her walk on it and iced it right away managed to leave the smallest tear I have ever seen, and it is mostly sprained. Her knee is sprained like Brittany's, but she seems to be ok, since you gave her a pain pill that was not prescribed to her." he said dryly. "but we talked about that right Quinn?" he said finally letting on to Rachel that Quinn was in the room with them.

"Yes Sir, never take un-prescribed medicine." Quinn smiled as Rachel zoned into look at her. "I am sorry that Sue hurt you Rachel. Very much so. I am very thankful that you stood up to Sue for us, she might have kicked us while we were down if you hadn't stepped in." she said softly knowing that her voice would be reached by all the Berry's, because the room was very quiet.

"You mean to tell me, that what they are saying on the news is accurate?" Leroy demanded. "That your coach was the reason that the pyramid collapsed and you were all hurt?"

"Well yes and no, mostly yes." Quinn admitted, then proceeded on telling the Berry men the entire story of live under Coach Sue Sylvester.

**~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~~**

Puck watched as the reporter was getting details from all the kids at school all telling a very similar story to both the police and news reporter. All favoring Rachel and depicting Sylvester as the tyrant that she was. It wasn't going to be good for coach for a good while. Now more then half the school had seen the news and were showing up. Because it was a public place the police where having trouble asking the kids to leave, a few pretending to be ill when they were asked to leave. Even to his teenage mind he knew things were getting out of hand. He looked around seeing all the students, all the cliques were here, all groups of the school where represented. Out of the eleven people that were admitted to the ER six had been released and rather then going home were waiting, and where happy to see Brittany being pushed out in a wheelchair by Santana.

"Glad to see you guys are ok." Puck cleared a spot for Santana to sit next to her.

"Yeah were ok, Rachel just woke up, and Q is ok I was texting her." Santana smiled and leaned her head against Puck shoulder. "I have to say this was probably the worst and bet practice we ever had." she admitted, squeezing Britt's hand when Brittany reached for her hand and netted their fingers together.

"Well it wasn't boring." Puck muttered. "But then nothing is boring when HB is around." Puck laughed. "Maybe someone should say something about Rachel being awake so that some people will leave."

"Their all here waiting on news. Go ahead." Santana laughed when he just scowled at her. He wasn't one for making speeches that was what he had the Jewish Princess for. "damn I guess I need to earn that right hand man position." he cleared this throat, stood up and walked to where everyone would seen him at the front of the large waiting room. "So from what I understand is that from the 15 in the squad 10 were injured plus Rachel. We have 3 cheerios with some cuts and stitches, 2 cheerios with broken fingers, 2 cheerios with broken toes, Britt has a sprained knee, Santana popped a stitch _**again**_ and strained her ribs. They are all ok and now have been released if you hadn't noticed. That leaves Quinn with a tear in her ankle and Rachel who is now conscious. So now that they are all ok, you guys can go home and we can keep you posted on everyone's progress." There was a loud cheer at the mention of Rachel regaining conscious and Quinn being alright. However no one budged, no closer to the door then before the speech. _Epic Fail!_ he told himself taking his seat again next to Santana.

"They aren't going to leave until they know that they are ok." Santana smiled. "We are talking about the future Prom Queen aka Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, Rainbow Brite and Head of the Lipstick Mafia."

"Yeah I mean they're both HOTT and the school knows it." Britt laughed, somehow managing to make more sense under pain meds then without them.

**The school isn't budging until they know you are Berry are ok. The rest of the squad has been released. ~S **Santana shot out a message to Quinn, in defeat. They had enough drama for the last few weeks. She was tired and wanted to go home and sleep, but she wasn't leaving with out seeing Rachel with her own eyes. She wouldn't be surprised if that was the way that the rest of them felt.

**~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ah…Dr. Berry?" Quinn looked down at her phone.

"Yes Quinn?"

"When do you think Rachel and I will be released?" Quinn questioned looking over at the two Berry men, huddled around Rachel.

"Well I wouldn't recommend it for a few hours for you and overnight for Rachel. We haven't been able to get a hold of your parents yet, we can't release you until then."

"I was afraid of that." Quinn blew out her breath in frustration.

**I am stuck here until mom shows up to release me…and Rachel is stuck here for over night observation. ~Q**

**~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~~**

Santana cursed under her breath in Spanish reading Quinn's text. "looks like we are here for the night. Rachel is here over night and Quinn is stuck until Judy shows up, she is in LA this week." Santana didn't say it very loudly but it appears in a ripple the entire room had heard, and eyes became very determined when the police and hospital staff walked back in and gave them an update and asked the kids to go home and wait for the girls to be released. Yeah it didn't go over well, not at all.

**~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dr. Berry may I speak to you for a minute we seem to have a bit of an issue."

Everyone in the room turned to the man in the head of security uniform at the door. "Yes, Vince how can I help you?"

Vince looked at everyone in the room, Quinn could tell that he didn't want to speak to the doctor in the room with so many people listening. However he also realized that he wasn't going to get Dr. Berry away from his daughter when she was lying in a hospital bed. "Well the situation is that the children from McKinley refuse to leave."

"Refuse to leave? If the girls want to make sure that Rachel and Quinn are alright and their parents allow them to stay I don't understand what the problem is." Leroy muttered, liking that his little baby girl had such good friends.

"It's ok Vince if the girls are up to it, I can allow the 10 girls to come back and see for themselves that they are all right." Dr. Berry smiled genially at the older man,

"Ahhh. Dr. Berry I think there has been a break down in communication. I thought that you were aware that half of McKinley was here."

"Half the school? I am sure that is an exaggeration." Dr. Berry muttered and followed Vince out as he led him out to see the security monitor of the six waiting rooms.

"It might be a slight exaggeration, but I would say that is pretty damn accurate for a guess." Vince laughed when he saw the doctors face flush.

"They're all here for the two of them? Your right they aren't going anywhere, look at their determination. Are they all arm linked or only the ones that I can see?"

"No all of them, are linked." Vince chuckled. "It was the smallest girl they call Becky that came up with the idea to chain themselves together when the police tried to remove them physically from the room." Vince nodded over to the nurse as she passed with a flirting smile. "To be honest short of giving them what they want I don't see how we can keep this under control."

Hiram nodded to Vince and ran scenarios in his head as he walked back to the room. He came back to an empty room. He looked down the hall to see Rachel and Quinn in matching wheel chairs Leroy pushing Rachel's and Noah Puckerman pushing Quinn to the waiting rooms. "Well damn, decision made." he muttered and hurried to keep up with them.

**~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~~**


	10. Unity

**8/12/12 ~ CH 10**

**Thank you all for being to great and coming back to read and review! I am a pathetic writer, I am like a junkie looking into my email box to see if there are any new alerts or reviews !**

**a/n: **Ok so it's been forever and a day since the last post! I'm so sorry I was/am having some personal dramatic issues on the home front…but I am currently "washing that man right out of my hair" …and happily moving on! Plus school started on Wednesday so that frees up a lot of writing time for me…so I am hoping normal updates are on the rise again. Hope that you enjoy this, light editing, planning on updating again with in a week. Review please. Thanks Taylor

**Please keep reviewing ( I need reviews to live! ) LOL j/k**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any lyrics used in my story ( I wish) I try to use things accurately from the TV show or real locations in the Lima, OH. But I am human and do make mistakes. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When Rachel and Quinn where rolled into the waiting room a cheer went up in in the crowd that shook the foundation of the hospital. The medical and the police looked at one another in confusion. Neither teams understanding why or what was going on.

With the assistance of Puck, Rachel was able to come to her feet. Instantly the room quieted, everyone interested to hear what the petite diva had to say, "You guys are great for our ego's!" she laughed with the crowd. "Now listen we're all ok. Quinn and I are staying the night to make the doctors." she pointed directly at father in fake exasperation. "happy. But we're ok, so no worries." there was a groan amongst the crows and Rachel shook her head. "No, no. none of that I want you all to go home, eat a good dinner, get lots of rest . Because by morning we're taking over the school. I put my trust in each of you to be well rested when we walk arm and arm into that disgrace that Figgins calls a high school and demand the termination of the current tyrant cheer coach. Our people need us, We need to band together, protect the injured, speak for the weaker, and defend our rights to an oppression free education. So I ask you friends, for me, for Quinn , for all of us. Eat and sleep well because, this battle has just begun and tomorrow may begin the war!"

Puck and Rachel fist pumped the air followed by many others. The students formed a line after waving at them or tossing a kiss their way and headed out. The minute that the rooms was mostly cleared Rachel found herself surrounded by her frowning parents , two flustered police officers and a very excited reporter.

"What is this about a war Rachel." Leroy demanded.

"Justice for the weak Daddy. Hello Andrea you're looking lovely as usual."

"Good evening Miss. Berry. I'm happy to see that you're feeling better you had us all worried." Andrea smiled , while she was the first one to admit that she would do anything for a scoop, she had always had a weak spot for the one and only Rachel Berry, ever since that just 'jump' video aired. But then it didn't seem that she was the only affected by the tiny diva.

"Under the best care in Lima." Rachel smiled up at her parents, charming them both into blushes.

"So it would appear." Andrea motioned for the camera man to turn off the camera. "Off the record what happened?"

Rachel smiled and looked over at Quinn, who nodded at the shorter girl. "Coach Sue has been a fixture in our school for many years,, and while no one can argue with her performance as a competition winner. I don't believe that anyone at this school would give her any points as a person. Andrea you've worked with her, do you not agree?". Both Andrea and the camera man nodded in agreement. "so after today's events where Sue sabotaged her own team nearly injuring the entire squad. I can no longer allow this to continue. Coach Sue shouldn't be able to hurt, insult, or diminish the students at McKinley High. Now that it seems that the majority of the student body are in agreement , we plan to stand together united to have a bully, tyrant free zone. So we're going to fight this. Fight for what we believe in."

"Well you have my vote." Andrea smiled. "get some rest I'll be in contact."

"email please." Leroy laughed. "The phone never stops ringing so it is off the hook as we speak."

"Thanks for the heads up." Andres smiled. "Maybe you need a full time assistant."

"May be." Rachel agreed with a laugh when both her dads gave her matching seriously bad looks. "Maybe not !" she laughed again.

Rachel and Quinn said their goodbyes to the students that were left including Santana , Brittany and a pouting Puck who Rachel had to finally threaten him to make him leave. Her dad's where much more difficult to convince to leave. But finally she managed saying that the entire hospital could watch over her and that both men needed actual sleep from all the drama that had transpired over the last week, they finally agreed when Rachel informed them that she would leave the hospital AMA. They both knew she was stubborn enough to do it too, so they left leaving Quinn and Rachel alone.

"I can ask for another room, if you would prefer that." Rachel said quietly from her bed across the room.

"why would you need to , why would I prefer it?"

"I am too tired to argue with you Quinn, and all we ever do it argue. I know it's like foreplay for us. But I just don't have it in me tonight."

"I don't want to fight with you, Rachel." Quinn whispered softly. "You get under my skin, and I react."

"I know, and I do it on purpose." Rachael admitted. "I never want to see that I'm here but I'm not here look in your eyes ever again." she laughed at Quinn's shocked expression. " I would rather rile you up and have you spitting fire at me, then looking lost and dead to the world."

"What are you talking about Berry." Quinn demanded arms cross her chest.

"I am talking about that look that you are hiding under. The look that lies and says that everything is ok. I have what I want and I am happy with it. The fake smile that doesn't reach your eyes." Rachel touched the button to call the nurse. "I am talking about that look that you have had since the day you gave up Beth. I get it, I admire the hell out of you for it. But you know your missing a piece of you, I know it you know it. And anyone that took a fucking minute to look and know you would see it too. But you are fighting so hard for that image that society and your parents fed you, thinking that alone will fill the void in you." Rachel stopped when the nurse came in. "can we get a diet coke, a mineral water, and a humidifier I can't sleep without one."

"yes right away." the nurse bobbed her head and was gone.

"But what I am saying Quinn is that void will never be filled, you will always have a special place in your heart for Beth, there is nothing wrong with that so stop beating yourself up over it. But also don't let that rule the rest of your life. One day it will be easier, maybe not today , not tomorrow but one day you will wake up and it will not be the gut wrenching feeling that you are dealing with now. But you have to let the guilt go, you did what was best for Beth, not for you and not even Shelby. But Beth and that is the most amazing least selfish thing Quinn Fucking Fabray has ever done. Your amazing in ways that you haven't even thought of, you have so much untapped potential of what you can and are going to do. Don't let one error in judgment take over and rule your life. You are human, you make mistakes just like everyone else does, you learn from them. Everyone falls sometime Quinn. It's what you do after you fall that makes a person."

Quinn and Rachel sat for a few minutes in the quiet of the room, just looking at one another, the nurse came in left their drinks, set up the humidifier and left the room again brining the light to be at 30%.

"You really believe that don't you?" Quinn finally asked out loud.

"With all my heart." Rachel nodded.

"How can you see, what no one else even guess at?"

"It's a curse." Rachel pursed her lips in disgust. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I just wanted you to know that someone was able to see you for who you are not who you pretend to be to the world." Rachel polished off her water. "I am going to sleep, I am hoping to get in a few hours before someone shows up."

"Shows up?"

"Oh I am sure that someone, at least Puck if not someone else will try to sneak into the room." Rachel yawned. "You might want to get some rest, in case we have some visitors, I mean I am hoping that isn't the case. But I doubt it."

Rachel had been right at one point they had many visitors, luckily Puck had been among them and he had fielded most of them off. Finally at midnight he decided that enough was enough he climbed into Rachel's bed and snuggled in close to her, and fell fast asleep wrapped around her. Which Quinn was very annoyed about, not sure why it was so bothersome.

The following morning after being released from the hospital separately. Quinn being released via fax and Maria Lopez, who after signing her out drove her and Santana to school . Rachel had been released later after her Dad gave her another round of tests.

Figgins met Rachel at the steps just outside the front door of the school. "I'm sorry Miss. Berry you've been suspended pending an investigation of yesterdays incident."

"You mean to tell me your suspending me for standing up for the cheerio's ?" Rachel demanded

"No your being suspended for attacking a teacher."

"Who injured and entire cheerleading squad."

"Miss Berry, Coach Sylvester is claiming you attacked her unprovoked." Figgins denied. "And you have a track record for that now."

"Figgins you'll be hearing from my lawyer. I'm not letting this fall on deaf ears.' Rachel put her hands on her hips and stared up at the man. Enjoying the way he squirmed, she was going to hell for enjoying the moment but at the moment she didn't care. "I am leaving peacefully. But this isn't over, Figgins. I don't want a war with you, and I don't want you to lose your job over this. But I am taking over this school , you can either jump on the rainbow train or get run over by it, you choose." Rachel turned and headed to the parking lot. _I really need a car_, she muttered to herself as she headed to sit in Puck's truck bed.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany stood just inside the door , watching and listening to what happened on the steps.

"Can you believe this shit?" Quinn demanded from her wheelchair, the crutches hadn't worked out, at all.

"N o I can't. But we don't have to stand for it." Santana muttered, she wheeled Quinn down the hall to the main office. "Britt go distract Ms. Jameson."

Britt nodded and quickly made her way on her crutches to the receptionist. Yelling about chickens in the hallway. The minute the woman was out of the office, Santana wheeled Quinn in, slammed the door shut and locked it. "Ok Q you're on."

"Huh?"

"Make and announcement HBIC." Quinn followed Santana's motion to see the now unattended PA microphone . "San your brilliant." Quinn quickly rolled her way to the microphone, and turned it on.

"Good morning McKinley High! This announcement goes out to the LipstickMafia our fearless leader is currently being suspended indefinitely for her valiant efforts to restore order in this school. As a member of our coterie I would like to ask members who are able to stand strong with us and participate in a walk out, in a defiant stance to refuse to return until Rachel Berry is allowed back on campus. The walk out commences now." Quinn clicked the microphone off, ignored the frantic woman pounding on the door. Santana and Quinn opened the door and wheeled past her meeting up with Brittany who was laughing as she watched doors being slammed open and students quickly walking out of the building.

"What is the meaning of this!" Figgins demanded trying to make his way past the streaming teens.

"Unity." someone yelled out , which was quickly picked up and chanted among the crowd as they all headed out.

Rachel watched from Puck's truck as people came out in hordes. She had hear Quinn's announcement and it had tugged at her heart strings that someone cared enough to stand up for her , for once. She never imagined that others or anyone would actually walk out, but they did. Rachel saw easily that everyone from the hospital walked out and many more. "What are you guy doing?"

"Standing up for what we believe in." Quinn laughed as Santana rolled her in her direction.

"Fabulous." Rachel muttered when everyone came to a stand still, finally the chanting came to a stop, waiting for her to say something. Rachel panicked for the first time, she was going to have to wing this and she was much better at planning things then winging them. "What are we going to do today since school Is out?" they all laughed and Rachel still was a lost for a good idea until Puck held up 6 fingers and pointed to the flag. " 6 Flags?" the crowd erupted in cheers. "Ok 6 Flags it is everyone jump into a car, I want to see everyone carpooling and lets go!"

~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~

The boycotting only lasted two days before the students parent's stormed the school and demanded that Rachel be allowed back in school, once they realized that, that was what was keeping their own children from school. Figgins overwhelmed with defeat took a leave of absence for a few weeks and Ms. Pillsbury was the current acting principal. Of course she waived Figgins previous ruling on Rachel's suspension and Rachel promptly endorsed the former councilor in her new temporary role forestalling any hazing by the student body. So it was right back to normal, well at least back to high school normal run by a petite diva.

"HB, what are the plans for today?" Puck questioned putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the building. He was still carrying her books, but now because he wanted to not because he had to. Plus a united affront between the two of them kept the chicks at bay, and right now they just were trying to avoid that like the plague.

"I wanted to sit in on the cheer practice, I want to keep an eye on that new coach that Pillsbury hired. Plus you have practice. How about pizza and beer at your place your mom is out of town again right?"

"Yeah." Noah muttered disgruntled. Rachel felt her heart twinge for Puck a little. While his mom was great, and she really was, she was in this weird midlife funk that had her on the search for the perfect man for the last year. She would take off days at a time and flake out on Puck leaving him to fend for himself. Puck could handle it, he had his own pool cleaning business that was now dying down do to the colder weather, just in time for football practice. And while to the outside world he showed this messed up, I don't care attitude to the world. Rachel knew and got to see the real Puck. The sensitive, caring bloke that was locked up on the inside.

"Cool maybe I'll crash at your place. The dad's are still pretty peeved about the mess I got into last week. They might need a cooling off period if you know what I mean."

Rachel watched as Puck perked up right away. "OK but only if you make breakfast!"

Rachel pretended to think about it. While she watched him as he waited to hear her verdict. "Ok, I guess that isn't too much to ask for."

"Yes! He fist pumped the air comically both of them ignoring the attention that brought the two of them.

Rachel made it through Glee practice once again in a blur she sat on Puck's lap. Though the cheerios wanted her to sit with them. Including Quinn, but Rachel was trying to keep her distance, especially since Britt and Santana had seemed to work out whatever had been bothering them over the last week. Ok so Rachel knew it had been her, that some how she was the reason. But she also saw a much more confident Brittany and a much nicer calmer Santana as the end result. So mission accomplished? Quinn was another story. Quinn kept giving her that lost, innocent I'm just a messed up girl and no one knows it, but you and you need to fix me look. It was kryptonite to Rachel and so she stayed away from it, from the funny feeling that appeared when they were close, and ultimately away from Quinn in general.

"Because of the walk out debacle last week. The PCD will be postponed until next week." Mr. Schue addressed the club after the dance practice that Finn was still having issues with. There were some groans of annoyance. But for once Rachel was happy because she wasn't prepared maybe for the first time in her life. _I've lost my focus! _She to her self. _Need to stop worrying about girls and more about what I plan to do with the rest of my life._

The rest of the day went smoothly she just avoided everyone that wasn't Noah or Becky who seemed to manage to bumped into them every few class periods, but Rachel failed to recall another time when she had see the girl that many times in one week, never mind in a single day. In class it was harder to ignore Quinn and Santana. So to avoid them Rachel requested to sit in the back, and grade papers for her teachers since she had read and done all the class assignments for the next 6 months in advance during her week of solitude. The teachers where happy to indulge Rachel because she was their star student and well who likes to grade papers anyway! So she sat in the back, iphone blearing some PCD for inspiration and she was in avoidance mode, completely ignoring the cheerios attempting to get her attention. The bell rang ending the last class of the day, she quickly finished up the last paper, collecting them in a pile she headed to the teachers desk. But a wheel chair in her path stopped her. "Are you avoiding us Berry?"

It was Quinn that spoke but Santana had a tentative scowl on her face. Rachel berated herself for feeling bad that they noticed she was avoiding them. "Yes, but I am avoiding everyone, so I am not singling you out." she replied and made her way around them both, her arm just shooting out of Quinn's reach as she went to grab her. "Don't take it personally Barbies I have things on my mind."

"More like someone one." Santana muttered pushing Quinn to follow Rachel.

"Yeah right!" Rachel laughed and placed the papers on the desk. "I am not involved with anyone, and I have no plans to be. Which I have stated a few 100 times over the last few weeks I am not interested in a relationship."

"That isn't what I hear from that Lyndsey chick." Santana shot out in Rachel's direction ignoring Quinn's sputtering.

"Santana, what Lyn and I have going on between us in 1. None of your business. 2. It isn't a relationship likes to make people think more is going on then what is. So let it be." Rachel waved her hand as if what they were talking about was no more important then the weather.

"Who is Lyndsey?" Quinn asked as they watched Rachel head out of the room , she smiled secretly when Rachel hit the door stand to keep the door open for them.

"Some chick that Rachel knows. I think she tops for her when Rachel needs it."

"Tops? Quinn wondered.

"Yeah you have a lot to learn, if you want to play with the big girls Q." Santana laughed pushing her down the hall. "But lucky for you your in good hands."

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~


	11. Introducting Haruhi

**8/20/12 ~ CH 11**

**Thank you all for being to great and coming back to read and review! I am a pathetic writer, I am like a junkie looking into my email box to see if there are any new alerts or reviews !**

**a/n: So I'm back later then I wanted to but still less then last time . I get points for that right? Well we see a bit of the HB in this chapter. Let me know what you think, Do I need to hide under a rock for a while until you stop throwing tomatoes?**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

~~~}|{ ~~~

Rachel stood in the stands watching the new temporary coach. The Cheerios didn't know how to function with the unholy trinity out of commission, Sue being MIA and well Ms. Day was too nice and too flightily. The practice wasn't going well. Quinn was grinding her teeth and the PDA twins where making out. Annoyed Rachel marched over from the football field where she was pretending to pay attention to what the team was doing.

"Enough!" she yelled coming to a stand still. All eyes quickly turned to stare at her, including Ms. Day. "What routine are they trying to learn?" Rachel asked directly at Quinn ignoring everyone else.

Quinn squirmed in the wheelchair , looking at Rachel towering over her. Today she was wearing long tight skinny jeans and a tight rainbow bright t-shirt. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she was staring down at the blonde in the wheelchair. Quinn didn't know what was wrong with her she had been waiting for Rachel to notice her all day and now she wasn't even able to think straight enough to answer a simple question.

"Ah we are learning the …um…" Quinn took a deep breath and sighed. "we are working on some of Sue's old routines."

"Okay which one?" Rachel smiled softly and leaned in lowering herself at the same time so that she wasn't towering over Quinn.

"Titans Thump." Quinn whispered realizing that breathing was becoming oddly difficult.

Rachel nodded. "Titans where are you ? Titans are you here? Titans in the house get ready to thump!" Rachel repeated loudly. "Is that the one?"

Quinn smiled and nodded until Rachel started to shimmy out of her jeans. "What are you doing?"

"I can't do this is my jeans, Quinn." Rachel laughed over her shoulder as she stripped out of her jeans leaving her in only black and purple boy shorts and her t-shirt. Quinn noticed that she wasn't the only one noticing the little strip dance of Rachel's. But she laughed when Rachel tossed her folded jeans in her direction and then stood in front of the squad again. "Ok everyone line up. I want flyers here." she pointed to a line on the ground. " bases, main and second here" she followed suit with the Front, back and the hands off spotters. " Damn we only have 2 flyers?"

"We had to let go of two flyers, and Quinn stopped flying after Beth." Brittany announced from Santana's lap.

"It made me dizzy." Quinn muttered. Not wanting to admit that she thought she was too heavy now.

"Ok, we just need to recruit a few. We are good on bases. SB your super strong so and out of commission so we are going to need a good base, and BB and Quinn we will need a few second bases to stand in for you. I would do it but I am too short. Let me work on that ok?"

Everyone nods, watching Rachel absorbing her every word. "Ms. Day do you know the cheer they are working on?"

"I went over it." she nodded smiling over a Rachel from where she sat next to Becky.

Rachel took in a deep breath, and fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Ok so we are going to shake things up a little."

"SB I am going to steal a routine idea from you ok?"

Brittany smiled and slipped off Santana lap to eagerly lean forward and watch Rachel. "I am sure that Sue taught you all the safe sure ways to win. Britt and I talked a few weeks ago about idea of a new routine that involves the scorpion, the frekin needle and the bow and arrow. I would also like to teach you guys some ballet moves and maybe some gymnastics to really get you out of the Sue box. So I am going to quickly show you the floor routine that Brittany taught me, and then we will get into the details of what stunts we are going to do ok?"

Three hours later Rachel left the scorpion hold dropping down into a basket toss as they practiced. She launched up into a toe touch double twist and landed into three baby cheerios arms. Once on her feet there were loud applause. Shocked Rachel pulled back her sweat damped hair out of her eyes to see the entire football team sitting in the stands, all clapping and grinning. "What happened to your practice?"

"Miss watching Rachel Berry flying through the air in her underwear?" one of the football member laughed. Puck shrugged his shoulders. Rachel decided she would have rather watched an almost naked girl as well . And smirked. Shook her ass a little in the boys direction when she turned back to the girls.

"Ok that is a wrap today. You guys did really well I am glad that you are all working so hard. Give your self a round of applause." she clapped her hands and looked over at Quinn and Santana. "Ok Captains are they good to go for the night?"

"Yeah. Warm showers, you guys have really worked out muscles that with these stunts some that you haven't before. So take it slow tomorrow, no practice in the morning! " Quinn called out to them smiling when they fist pounded the air like Rachel liked to do.

"Oh and Eat something!" Rachel called out. "You won't get cut for gaining a pound!" she laughed as their shocked expressions. "If you don't eat a healthy meal for the next few weeks you guys will not be ready for what I will be teaching you. Your going to need it to keep up." Rachel laughed when they giggled and a few looked her up and down. "Hit the showers!"

Santana watched Rachel as she spoke to the baby cheerios. She didn't use intimidation, she didn't drown them in kindness or sweetness. She just spoke to them and lead them through the routine pointing out when someone made a mistake or when they did something right. The entire squad was engaged, excited and motivated. Rachel was something else, San had known that a long time ago when they had meet in elementary school, but Rachel hadn't given Santana the time of day back then. Rachel only cared about one thing, being a Broadway star. Santana had never been rejected before, even if Rachel had been unaware that at the time Santana's offered ham sandwich had been an olive branch. Santana had made her life hell after that.

The Latina watched as Rachel was approached by a smiling Puck and a few other members of the football team. She was like a steady burning candle that people were drawn to. She had been even back then until she pushed her into the role of a leper. Thinking about it that was the moment that Santana had chosen the current path that she was on. She choose the path of least resistance, of being socially expectable, dominant and in charge. And she had been miserable for years the only true happiness in her life that had been consistent was Brittany. She had loved her unconditionally on both the path she was currently on and the one that she had been on previously. Why did it take sleeping and being dominated by Rachel for her to realize it?

"It's ok to love her San. I love her to. But were aren't in love with her. We are in love with one another and always have been. She opened my eyes too. I am not scared anymore. I don't want anyone other then you, and I am willing to wait for you to come to that realization" Brittany said quietly next to her, looking over at Rachel.

"I don't need anymore time. I'm sorry it took me as long as it did." Santana sighed. "I do love her though, I'm worried that she will always have a part of me."

"That is because she saved you. Rachel is probably the only person that I would be ok with you loving her. She has a piece of me too." Brittany admitted smiling crookedly. "But there isn't anyone I would trust more then her other then you." Brittany felt Santana's arms curl around her in a hug.

"We have to tell our parents." Santana whispered. "You're it for me Britt I want to be with you forever, and one day we'll get married."

"Parents yes, together forever I am good with that, marriage? Have to think about that one San, but we have time."

Santana leaned in for a kiss. "We have forever."

~~~ }|{ ~~~

Quinn watched Santana watching Rachel. _What is the deal between them? Rachel said point blank that nothing is going on, and yet Santana in Brittany's arms still watched Rachel. I don't get it. _Quinn pursed her lips and had to smile at the caring way that Brittany held and kissed her best friend they were made for one another. Quinn could see that now. Since grade school they had been inseparable. But it had taken Rachel getting in between them for them to see that, it seems. _You can't have her Santana, you have your own girl and she is spoken for!_

"What the hell Fabray?" she demanded to herself. _You are not gay! You're not another notch in the Berry belt! What the hell is wrong with you!_

"Hey Quinn, you ok?"

"Hey Finn." she smiled over at her former love. "Yeah I am great."

"Ok, sounded like you were talking to yourself." he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back a bit onto the fence. "I am heading over to Pucks for pizza, a few of us are going to. Did you want to come with ?"

"Sure." Quinn says watching Rachel jump onto Pucks back and wrap her legs round his waist. "Berry! I got your pants!." Quinn called out.

Rachel looked over her shoulder seeing Finn and Quinn talking. "Keep them as souvenirs." she taunted them both with a smirk and then hid her laugh in Puck shoulder at Finn's barely contained fury. "I am going to hell. Why am I such a shit stirrer?"

"At least we will be together there and well entertained." Puck shot back swinging her from his back to carry her on his hip like she was a toddler. "Poor Finn, he doesn't stand a chance."

"What do you mean?" Rachel laid her head on Pucks shoulder as he carried her to the truck.

"Quinn, he is after her again and she has her eyes on someone else." Puck shifted Rachel's weight again onto the hood of the truck handed her their two backpacks and then retrieved his keys from his. "and poor Quinn, because that person is oblivious."

"I am not oblivious Noah. I am just not going to let it happen. Quinn needs more then I am capable of. She has too much baggage to get through, and jumping on the Rachel train isn't going to help that one bit. Being with me isn't going to help her, it would hurt her."

"Ok, and the fact that you've been in love with her for years, and have suppressed it has nothing to do with it?" Puck whispered softly leaning his forehead on hers.

"where is that coming from? I have never…what are you talking about. …I have noting in common with the Ice Queen." Rachel stumbled looking away from Puck.

"You know we have been friends for a long time, even if I wouldn't admit it publicly for most of that time. I know you better then you think I do. I knew Rachel, I knew that you were hiding being gay for years, and I know that you have feeling for Quinn. I also know that you're scared. Scared that she could hurt you or that you could hurt her. But I will not let you lie to me."

"I'm not." Rachel denied." Whatever you think is going on between the Ice Queen and I is all in your head. I am incapable of love, I only bring pain and heartache." Rachel jumped off the truck. " I'll come over later." she slid off the truck , slid her messenger bag over her shoulders and started walking.

"Damn it Rachel. Where do you think you are going?" Puck demanded walking up behind her,

"I'm going home. I need to be alone."

"You're going to walk home in your underwear?"

"Its' my prerogative." Rachel said haughtily her face emotionless as she looked in his direction but not at him.

Puck shook his head and stepped back. This Rachel was dangerous it was the diva and the HB rearing its head. It wasn't the fun anything goes side either. This was the flipside of that …this was where Puck was forbidden and locked out of, and quite honestly a little scared of.

~~~ }|{ ~~~

Puck sat back at his place, somehow it had become party central again. He blamed Rachel when she had frosted up on him, he had felt empty inside. It was now quarter to 10 his house was full of jocks, and Glee members. Pizza boxes and empty red solo cups where all over the place, people where chatting sitting on one another . No one was dancing because he refused to allow anyone to change the NIN CD that was playing on repeat. It was a lame party, everyone was looking for Rachel, he was too. He was starting to think that she wasn't going to show. Even San and Britt where in a mood there was no PDA at all, it was like everyone was frozen but in an animated way. _Shit I am not making any sense Frozen but in an animated way, WTF Puck get your shit together!_ he demanded of himself, but he couldn't get motivated to turn things around.

"No one told me there was a party!" Rachel burst into the room dramatically dropping her over night bag on the ground listing to the side.

"Berry! Bout time!" a shout went up.

"Pretty hate machine?" Rachel laughed marching over to the large stereo equipment and changed it to something had a dance beat. "Really Noah, you know better baby." she called out to him, causing him to blush.

"Lyn where are you!" he demanded scanning the crowd looking for her, she was here he knew it.

He watched in horror as Rachel sauntered up to him, her hips swinging as if they were off their hinges this was bad, this was VERY BAD. "Puckkkkkkkkkk." she purred with a sultry smile.

"You're l…l…lat….e…e HB." he stuttered. Bracing himself for he unknown.

"I think I am just on time, in fact I think I am in the nick of time." she whispered pulling him down so that they where eye level. "You having a party without me?"

_I should have stopped at 2 drinks! She is your best friend, she's gay! Stop thinking about her naked! _"There can never be a party without you HB." he swallowed hard when she ran her hands down his chest and continued to purr softly. "Where have you been?" he risked a glance at her, and regretted it. Now unable to avoid eye contact he watched in slow motion as she rocked her body that was BARLEY covered in material against him and hissed. "None of your damn business Puckerman!" before she sucked the life right out of him with a soul stealing kiss that had him weak in the knees and slipping off the arm of the sofa to the ground when she was done. "Nighty night Pucky." she whispered when she walked away, unhinged hips swaying, leaving him breathless and light headed.

Quinn watched in a scandalized bewilderment as Puck went down for the count. Rachel was dressed in a short black spandex like material dress that barley ran from the tops of her breasts(Because it wasn't over the top of her breasts more like in the middle revealing lots of cleavage) to the bottom curve of her ass. There where manic cut out all over the dress, making Quinn very away that Rachel wasn't wearing a bra and panties where questionable at this point. Her makeup while still light was dramatic and very alluring. She had 5 inch fuck me stilettos on and between that and the length of the 'dress' it was miles and miles of golden sun kissed legs. Her hair was pulled to the side in a loose braid revealing the rainbow colors intertwined. A tattoo over her right shoulder . She was like walking talking sex on a stick and if Quinn was guessing correctly possibly a little tipsy.

"Oh my god." Santana whispered next to her as they watched Rachel walk up to a group of dancing swim team members. They parted quickly stopping from dancing as they watched Rachel as well as she headed for the red headed captain. To there utter astonishment hey watched as Big Red turned when Rachel tapped her on the shoulder. It is hard to explain what happed when she noticed Rachel it was happiness, excitement, amazement and then adorment. It all happened in a matter of minutes. Before their eyes Rachel took over the girls entire world with one look or one touch. "Should we go over there?" Santana asked in a little voice.

"I am not going over there, look what she did to Puck. And now that girl." Britt spoke up from behind them. "I think this is what Puck was trying to warn us about. Rachel is out of control."

"What in the hell is going on? This is like some weird as alien movie." Sam muttered from the left. "Did Rachel get abducted and turned into sex on a stick babe bot or something?"

Mercedes laughed but hit him on the back of the head. "That is our friend you are all making fun of. She had too much to drink is all." she defended her.

"Maybe but I am not getting any closer then I have to, Puck still can't stand up." Kurt laughed over in Pucks direction, and a few of the ball players where holding him upright. "Oh my god Rachel Berry you can not be serious." Kurt Hummel was shocked into speechlessness as Rachel ran her hands down the captains body slipping them under the girls top and removing the bra in one quick move before leaning the girl over the sofa and the people still sitting on it and running her hand up the girls skirt resting it high on her thigh under the material, but no higher. No one on the sofa moved, Rachel didn't move her hands one on the girls thigh the other one covering Lori's left breast. She was just rambling French words to Lori who's eyes where glazed over, her body was trembling and she was moaning. "Please Rachel, please." she whispered brokenly.

Rachel lost in her need to dominate something, someone, maybe everyone bit down hard on the back of Lori's exposed neck. The girl under her jerk and screamed at the top of her lungs. Rachel felt the girls climax as it rocked the girls body, as the liquid poured out of her body covering her hand.

"She didn't' even touch her." the jock on the sofa where Rachel had propped the girl up whispered in dismay.

His voice snapped Rachel back to reality. With a grin she winked at the boy in question it was Chip from the football team. "Neat trick huh?" she blew him a kiss, their bodies where less then a foot apart, because of the way she laid Lori over the sofa. Rachel stood back, took her time straightening Lori skirt, unable to stop herself from rubbing the girls perfect ass, or the smile when the girl cried out and shivered even more from the attention. "Lori stand up, come on you can do it." she pulled the girl to her feet. "Baby you're a little bit of a mess, lets get you to the bathroom." taking the girls hand into her own she led the way to the bathroom raising a brow at anyone with enough balls to look in direction.

"Rachel? What was that?" Lori whispered leaning against the door and staring at Rachel with half closed eyes.

"You tell me," Rachel countered taking a face cloth and testing the water to make sure it was the right temp.

"Everything." Lori quivered still feeling the effects.

"Mnnn…never hurts to hear that." Rachel laughed and then stood in front of her again. "Brace yourself." was the only warning that she gave the girl as she put the wet warm cloth onto the girls soaking wet panties that covered her. Lori convulsed and gripped onto Rachel tightly as she began to climax again.

"Fuck!" Lori moaned slamming her head back into the door after the last of the shocks where over. "My panties are officially ruined."

"I have you covered, lucky for you where at Puck's." Rachel laughed kissing the girl on her cheek. "Take them off, you need a shower or are you ok"

"Depends are you going to take one with me?" Lori smiled still against the door.

"Can't, you know that." Rachel pursed her lips. "You're going to be ok right? You told me that you where cool with this."

"I didn't exactly know what I was agreeing with at the time Rachel. You honestly expect me to be like that was FUCKING AMAZING and I never want it to happen again?" Lori laughed bitterly and rolled her eyes. "Of course I want it to happen again. So I will just keep trying to push you to get what I want, that's all."

Rachel laughed and smacked Lori on the ass. "See you around baby." Rachel waved and headed out of the bathroom.

"I can feel you Lyn you too Puck." Rachel called out in the empty hallway. Rachel watched as they came from separate ends of the hallway. Lyn was cautious as she walked up, Puck on the other hand was seething.

"What did you do Lyn? What did you give her before she got here." he demanded at the Goth dressed girl before he turned to Rachel. "And you! You disappear for 4 hours and then Haruhi shows the fuck up and knocks ME on my ass! You fucking promised me it was under control and that it …that you…..that damn it Rachel you promised me it wouldn't work on me and you wouldn't do it!" He was yelling at the top of his lungs we was embarrassed and upset never a good combination.

"Noah it wasn't my intention at all to have this happen, I can't change what happened I'm sorry that I embarrassed you. I'm sorry that I all but attacked you. It wasn't Lyn's fault either I was unbearable to her when I reached her. I wouldn't take no for an answer and once I was drunk and high she really couldn't stop me." Rachel leaned against the wall her head down. "I don't know what set me off, but I couldn't stop it."

"Yeah. Ok No big deal. But you just fucking topped Lori , just short of fucking her period on top of people in my living room. That isn't something we can pretend never happened." Puck muttered shooting daggers at a still silent Lyn.

"I will deal with it. I can deal with everything except you being angry at me." Rachel turned her big brown eyes over and laid them on Puck, he was gone long before the tear rolled down her cheek and he knew it, but the tear broke his heart.

"Come here." he pulled her into his arms and squeezed her to him. "So you going to show me that trick there Haruhi?"

"Wow seriously?" Rachel laughed then sighed when Lyn hugged her from behind. The three of them hugging it out in the hallway lost to the world around them.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Please Review

Thanks

Taylor


	12. Tlazolteotl

**8/28/12 ~ CH 12**

**Thank you all for being to great and coming back to read and review! I am a pathetic writer, I am like a junkie looking into my email box to see if there are any new alerts or reviews !**

**a/n: A little peek into what is going on with Rachel, but still more confusion then straight answers. Sorry the chapter is short I have court tomorrow , and my mind is a little all over the place.**

**Loosing editing ( I'm lazy and haven't found a beta yes)**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

~~~}|{ ~~~

Brittany was the first to spot Rachel come back into the room, but soon everyone stopped what they where doing to stare at her.

"Abstaining from sex is unhealthy." she said loudly smirking. She looked at some girl, that Britt wasn't familiar with, and started dancing with her. There was a growl from beside her and she turned to see both Santana and Quinn scowling at the girl in Rachel's arms. The other occupants of the party soon realized that Rachel wouldn't be putting on another show, and slipped back into their previous conversations.

Brittany wasn't fast enough on her crunches to stop Santana, as she stomped over to the swaying couple. "Topper McToppins, I believe you've got my girl."

"Stuff it Latina Loves a Lot-around the block." Lyn shot black over Rachel's shoulder, in the Latina's direction pulling a willing Rachel closer. Lyn loved a docile Rachel, right now she had her all but purring in her arms, she also liked a relaxed buzzed Rachel as well.

"BB, Lyn stop being silly." Rachel pulled back slightly and glanced at the seething girl. "BB don't be like that come here." Rachel reached out and pulled Santana into her arms turning her back and snuggling into Lyn while she softly swayed with Santana. "There isn't that nice. Now no one feels left out." she slurred against Santana's neck, running her tongue under her earlobe. "You smell so good BB."

Santana looked at the taller girl behind Rachel noticing that she wasn't the only one affected by Rachel. They both had goose bumps and where slightly shivering. "Berry." she started of sternly until Rachel melted her with her brown eyes. "Come on now why don't you come and sit with Britt, Quinn and I?"

"Can't." Rachel whispered nibbling on Santana's ear. "Much too unstable, sorry BB." she whispered running her fingers into Santana silk like hair. "I love when you wear your hair down Santana." She tightened her grip on the air and pulled Santana down so that they were inches away from one another, their breaths mingled. "Sorry BB, I can't stop myself I have to taste you."

Santana wasn't able to move, as if under a spell she watched as Rachel closed the gap between them brushing her lips to hers. Santana had never felt anything like it, and she had already had sex with Rachel before. It was like being struck with lighting and taking a helium hit at the same time. Rachel was running her tongue against the seam of her lips burning a pattern into them. Unable to stop herself Santana pulled the diva into her arms holding to her in a death like grip unable to get enough of her. She moaned, loudly leaving the opportunity for Rachel to flood her mouth with her tongue, not even dueling for dominance, because she already had it. Rachel caressed her tongue against Santana in a slow rhythm as she massaged her fingers in Santana's hair, canting her hips up and rocking their bodies together. Andddd Santana's panties were ruined.

Another moan was released this one from Rachel. Santana finally had to pull away from Rachel so that she could breathe. Santana was pulling deep breaths into her body as Rachel ran kisses along her jaw line. "mi dios Rachel estoy en multa, por favor, tenemos que parar." she begged when she finally had her breathing under control.

Rachel let Santana's words sink in. "Diosa del placer!" she pulled away from Santana leaning back into Lyn rocking to the music watching Santana with hooded eyes. "I think you should go back to Britt, I don't trust myself not to touch you again."

Santana nodded, shot a dirty look back at a smug Lyn and then headed over to Britt and a still scowling Quinn.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked when Santana came to a standstill in front of her.

"No." Santana admitted still shaking. "I can't explain it, but she is so addictive. I knew what I was doing was wrong, so did she. It was like a compulsion I don't know if I could have stopped myself." Brittany nodded with a frown and hugged Santana.

"It's ok. " Brittany whispered as she kissed her cheek and watched as Rachel danced with Lyn and then laughed when she called Puck over, who refused and started to kick people out of his house.

"Party's over." he said turning off the music and opening the door.

"Puck I just got here." Rachel pouted her hands on her hips still in the circle of Lyn's arms.

"And who's fault is that Rachel?" he demanded scowling at her. Rachel crossed her arms and nodded her agreement at whatever was left unspoken between them.

"Who is that dancing with Rachel?" Quinn said through clenched teeth.

"That's the girl I was telling you about." Santana shot back watching the people leave, giving Puck a hard time. They watched as Puck shoved Finn out the door and then locked it. He marched over to Lyn, dragged her to the door and followed suit with tossing her out too, and locked it on her as she began yelling and pounding on the door.

"Really Noah was that necessary? Lyn and I were planning on staying the night." Rachel demanded angrily. "You let her back in this minute."

"No." he said firmly picked up her bag that was still in the foyer at his feet. He glanced over at Unholy Trinity. "You can stay or you can leave. If you stay you can stay in the spare room you can all share the king bed. If you're leaving wait until the crowd leaves, and lock the door." before anyone could say anything else he scooped up Rachel, as he passed her and tossed her over his shoulder. "It's past your bedtime Rachel." heading up the stairs and out of view.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN, you put me down this MINUTE!" she demanded in full diva volume. "I will ensure you never have the ability to bear children again if you do not….ewwwww yuck Puck that is gross…..Puckkkkk stop running away…..stop that right this minute….don't you dare!" whatever he did had Rachel Barbra Berry howling in laughter.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana all looked at one another in bewilderment. None of them spoke for quite sometimes as they listened to the banter upstairs.

"What in the world?" Quinn finally said breaking the silence in the room.

"No clue. Do you think he will hurt her?" Santana asked looking at the stairs.

"Who Puck? No he loves Rachel. He couldn't hurt anymore then you or I could Santana." Brittany hugged herself then looked at her two best friends. "Are we staying or going home?"

Quinn and Santana shared a look then glanced as there was a thud upstairs. "We're staying." they said at the same time.

~~~ }|{ ~~~

Quinn was the first to wake the following morning it was 5 am she was on the left of the bed Santana was on the right and Britt was in the middle. They were lucky that the spare room was on the bottom floor because Puck and Rachel had never come back downstairs , and there was no way that Britt or Quinn would have been able to do the stairs. They had all finally settled in when Rachel's singing had floated down to them.

_**I will remember you, will you remember me?**_

_**Don't let your life pass you by**_

_**Weep not for the memories**_

_**I'm so tired but I can't sleep**_

_**Standin' on the edge of something much to deep**_

_**It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word**_

_**We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard**_

_**I will remember you, will you remember me?**_

_**Don't let your life pass you by**_

_**Weep not for the memories**_

_**I'm so afraid to love you**_

_**But more afraid to lose**_

_**Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose**_

_**Once there was a darkness**_

_**Deep and endless night**_

_**You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me life **_

_**I will remember you, will you remember me?**_

_**Don't let your life pass you by**_

_**Weep not for the memories**_

Quinn had been lulled right into sleep, and peculiar dreams, smiling to herself now in the bed she thought to herself she wouldn't mind that being an every night thing, not at all. Looking back at the clock she rolled her eyes another hour of sleep would not kill her. That in mind she snuggled into Brittany and fell fast asleep.

~~~ }|{ ~~~

Rachel woke up to hear Puck snoring. Squinting she looked around the room. She was sprawled partly on top of Puck who was snuggled into her in a protective position. Her head was killing her. _What happened last night?_ she looked down at her self. _better question yet where are my clothes_ Puck was fully clothed at least, but wasn't able to recall how she ended up in panties and nothing else. Untangling herself from Puck she shifted to stand stifling a moan as the pain in her head multiplied and rolled around. She glanced at the clock and groaned it was 7:30 they needed to be in school at 9. _Breakfast…Tylenol first._ she snuck out of the room and headed down the hall to the bathroom in search of the magical pill to make all the pain go away.

Rachel was humming to herself as she pulled out the ingredients for the vegan kosher breakfast she was planning .

"Is there coffee?"

Rachel jumped and screamed to see a very wrinkled and completely adorable Santana in the doorway. "Santana! You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." she shrugged her shoulders. "Is there coffee?"

"I haven't started any, have a seat." Rachel nodded to the island and the stool under it. "I didn't know that you spent the night." Rachel smiled cautiously not sure she wanted to know what had happened the night before.

"You we're pretty out of it." Santana nodded and bushed her hair out of her face.

"Yeah Rach we were worried about you. Right?" Brittany asked Quinn as followed behind Quinn's rolling wheelchair.

"Is there anyone in the house that I am not aware of?" Rachel demanded adding more ingredients onto the island.

"Nope Puck kicked everyone else except us." Brittany sat on a stool near Santana and then assisted Quinn into a stool as well.

"Everyone?" Rachel asked raising a brow as she measured the flower out meticulously.

"Yeah everyone from the party." Santana said watching Rachel as she OCD the flower.

"What party?" Rachel demanded smacking the flower on the counter.

"That would be the one Haruhi crashed." Puck said as he padded barefoot into the room. Making his way around the counter he leaned down, looking deeply into Rachel's eyes and smiled. "Welcome back HB." and kissed her on her nose. "Who wants coffee?"

Rachel watched Puck go about making the coffee, using the one that he knew she liked. She snuck a glance at the Barbies across from her, Quinn was watching her every movement. _Damn it!_ The minute she heard the glorious sound of the coffee maker percolating and took hold of Puck's arm and pulled him into the pantry, with a tossed "Be right back." over her shoulder at the trio.

"Scale 1-10." she demanded.

" 8" he admitted leaning back into the shelves.

"Did anyone notice?"

"I think it is safe to say they did. You topped Lori on top of the couch…people where on the coach at the time by the way. And then well it was pretty close with Santana, but somehow you controlled it for the most part. Lyn was all over you, oh and our little Haruhi ran me threw the ringer." he laughed. "It's funny now, but It wasn't at the time."

"Oh god!" Rachel felt her stomach roll. "Did I hurt anyone, was Lori ok? Did I hurt Santana?"

"You bit Lori, it was sexy as fuck made her come right there nearly on top of Chip…by the way he thinks you're a goddess now." Puck snickered again. "Nothing but a little kissing happened with Santana, but she got scared and you let her walk away."

"First time for everything." she whispered. "What did I do to you?"

"I was the first victim of the night, other then whatever you did to Lyn, not that she minded."

" . " She said through clenched teeth.

"Nothing Rachel you just knocked my socks off with a kiss, it shocked me more then anything else. Well and then when we went to bed you started to strip. But that is my fault I carried u up stairs , set you off and you started to berate me and I kissed you to shut you up, and well then you where naked so I ticked you until you calmed down…. It was when you started to sing that I knew you where alright."

Rachel slid down to the ground wrapping her arms around herself. "I thought I had it under control." she began to shake. "What set me off?"

"I don't know everything was fine one minute we were getting ready to go home after cheer practice, and then you snapped. I didn't realize how bad it was until you came to the party. You walked home in your underwear."

"Fabulous." Rachel felt the tears coming and this time she couldn't hold them back. "Don't I have enough problems already? Why do I have to have this too? How much can one person take?" she cried on the floor stubbornly refusing Noah's offer to comfort her. She didn't deserve it.

"We can try again, someone else this time." Noah said gently when she finally stopped silently sobbing and pulled her to her feet.

"No we can't. I don't want to talk to anyone else." she said resolved. "I'm just going to be more careful. No mistakes from now on, and no more trying to figure out a way around it. I am in lock down from now on."

"Because that worked so well the last time." he said exasperated throwing his hands up in the air. Watching her as she left the pantry with the Diva façade firmly in place as she marched out into the kitchen.

"Ok who wants waffles?"

Thanks for reading

Please review

Thanks

Taylor

}|{

* * *

Tlazolteotl- Aztec goddess of fertility, sex, childbirth and love.

She appears in four forms, that correspond to the phases of the moon:

a yang maiden, a goddess of taking changes; a mother goddess who devours the sins

of mankind, and a hideous old crone who brings destruction and change.

She is the goddess of witches.


	13. 1 pint if Icecream and 2 DVD's

**9/16/12 ~ CH 13**

**Thank you all for being to great and coming back to read and review! I am a pathetic writer, I am like a junkie looking into my email box to see if there are any new alerts or reviews !**

**a/n: A little peek into what is going on with Rachel, but still more confusion then straight answers. Sorry the chapter is short I have ….*sarcastic tone* Divorce is SOOOOOO much fun , and my mind is a little all over the place.**

**Loosing editing ( I'm lazy and haven't found a beta yet)**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

~~~}|{ ~~~

Quinn watched Rachel carefully as she made the waffles she wasn't sure what exactly had happened but the Rachel before her was off, extremely off. For one she wouldn't stop smiling. It was very Stepford wife.

"So I was thinking that we should get together and work on some of the routine again." Rachel was saying to Britt who was nodding her head and smiling as she was winking at Santana. "Puck we should see about getting you to be Captain, Finn doesn't know what he is doing and I am sick of loosing."

"Sure HB." Puck nodded and sipped his coffee also seeming to me unable to take his eyes off her.

"Quinn , when is your appointment to see the doctor? I would like to make sure one of us is with you. I know that your house is empty right now, I really wish you had told us earlier about that. I can't have you home alone." Quinn eyes went wide when everyone in the room focused on her. "Puck, how long is Linda away this time?"

"At least a few more weeks." he admitted with a pout. Then tried to hide it quickly when he remembered that the Barbie's where present.

"Ok that settles that. Quinn you and I are staying here until Linda returns that will leave you a place to stay, and not leave you alone. Puck you will have to girls here so you'll be happy." Rachel finished off with an even bigger smile if possible.

"What about Britt and I ?" Santana demanded coming to her feet. "What are we chop liver? We don't count because we have parents that are at home. We want to stay here too."

"Alright Santana if you wish to stay here , I don't see it as a problem do you Puck?" he shook his head. "Quinn?" she also shook her head. "Alright then the five of us will stay here for a few weeks one big happy family." Rachel smiled and they presented the waffles. "Ok, how many does everyone want?"

~~~ }|{ ~~~

Puck drove them all to school in his truck. They had considered briefly taking two vehicles but Rachel insisted in conservation of the earth and they all agreed that one truck that fit them all in it was better. Of course Rachel insisted in sitting in the bed of the truck, and Brittany demanded that she get to as well. So it was Quinn, Santana, and Puck in the front and Rachel and Brittany in the bed as they traveled the 3 miles to the school.

He kept checking back to see Brittany talking animatedly to Rachel who smiled and nodded at everything the girl said this wasn't going to go over well. "San reach into the glove will you?" Santana pulled her eyes from the bed of the truck and reached into the glove and handed Puck the bag of pot.

"Thanks." Puck plucked a rolled joint out of the baggie and handed the bag back to Santana. Puck was surprised when Quinn Fabray produced the lighter to light the joint with a secret smile on her lips. Puck one handed the wheel and pulled the smoke into his lungs. Passing it then to Quinn, Santana and then to Britt who refused and finally Rachel who hit it twice in quick sessions and passed it back into the cab. He watched Rachel physically relax right before his eyes and he mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

"Thanks Puck this is good stuff." Santana muttered on her second hit. "Who is you're guy?"

"HB gets it for me." Puck shrugged his shoulders and laughed out right at the shocked expression on both Quinn's and Santana's expression. "Rachel has been for years. She has connections, people are always willing to give her shit." he shrugged. "I shouldn't have pretended not to be her friend for all the years I did. But she wanted it that way, it was easier on me, and well I was selfish."

"You're not the only one." Santana muttered glancing back to see Brittany now cuddling Rachel. Quinn nodded in agreement and grounded out the joint as they rounded the corner to the school parking lot. Leaving the roach in the cigarette ashtray.

Rachel hopped out of the truck before it came to a complete stop. She was glad for her sensible chucks and skinny jeans . She took off before anyone in the truck was able to keep up. She didn't know why she just needed her space Brittany has struck a nerve with their quiet conversation, and the pot had mellowed and weakened her resolve. _Fuck Puck!_ She ignored the sound of them calling after her. She just fucking needed and escape. But looking around she knew that wasn't coming. Everyone at school was looking at her, apparently what happened last night had not been forgotten. _I can't do this today._ That in mind Rachel went in the front door of McKinley High and right back out the back door giving her friends the slip. Rachel scaled the back fence of the football field and pulled out her cell phone.

"B'ster! What's up." came a graveled voice.

"175 west market in 15 minutes." Rachel said quickly, hung up the phone and headed in that direction.

~ }|{~

"Where the hell is she?" Quinn demanded, pissed that she was the reason they had lost Rachel to begin with . _Stupid wheelchair!_

"I don't know I can't see her." Puck muttered looking around the school hall way of the west wing. Santana and Brittany had taken off to the East wing to see if they could locate her.

"What the hell happened?" Quinn looked up at Puck. "everything was fine I thought, and then she jumps out of the truck and takes off."

"HB does this sometimes. She doesn't deal well with others sometimes and needs to go off on her own. It looks like this is one of those times." Puck glanced at his phone again looking to hear something from the diva. "I just hope she doesn't go off grid again."

"Do I even want to know what that means?" Quinn groaned frustrated, nearly running people over in her attempt to keep up with Puck's long quick strides. "You're worried, I don't like that your worried."

"Listen HB is going to be fine." Puck says coming to a stop grunting when Quinn slams into his shin. "I am overreacting, and if she doesn't want to be found we're not going to be able to find her. So freaking out and searching is pointless." Puck lets out a sign and rubs his shin. "Lets get to class and deal with it when she shows up."

Brittany checks the auditorium one last time, annoyed that Rachel is better at hide and seek then her. _Stupid crutches! No one plays hide and seek better then me!_

"Any luck B?" Santana worried voice comes through the cell attached the the front of Brittan't uniform.

"No Sannie, Rach is way better at hide and seek then we are." Britt pouted turning around on her crutches to head back to where San had told her to meet up.

"This isn't a game B! Berry took off, she is upset and alone!" Santana shouted through the phone.

"San don't yell at me. Rachel wouldn't just run off." Brittany demanded. "If and I do mean if she did that , there must be a reason. Rachel wouldn't want us to worry, I'm going to class. " Brittany picked up the phone and very calmly and clearly said. "And you are in a time out Santana Lopez, Don't talk to me." disconnecting the phone call with a frown.

Rachel looked down at her phone when it buzzed in her back pocket, she stopped at the cross walk taking the time to read the text.

_**You made Sannie man, and she is yelling at me. You better b ok or I'm gonna put you in time out. ~SB **_

Britt's message made Rachel stop to realize what exactly she had done. I mean really who just takes off without a word? _Someone who is an asshole. _Irritated with herself and her selfish ass she tapped out a mass text to her breakfast club.

_**I'm ok. Had to get away. Off grid after text catch you later, go to class. ~HB**_

~}|{~

Santana stared at the message and looked over at Quinn. "Off Grid? What the hell is that? "

"I'm not sure but Puck made it sound bad," Quinn muttered looking over her notes. "What is really going on with Rachel?"

"You know as much as I do." Santana muttered looking at her phone. "Do you think we did something to piss her off?"

"I have no clue. I say that we track Puck down and make him talk." Quinn said narrowing her eyes at the though and smirking. "You know he knows more then we do, and he is holding back on the details."

Santana nodded pursed her lips and tried to text Brittany again. There was no response to her previous 10 text messages. "Time out's suck!"

~ }|{~

Rachel made it to the hotel of her choice in under 10 minutes. She looked at the 20 something man behind the counter and plastered the megawatt smile on. "Hey Henry."

"Rachel, shouldn't you be in school?" he asked over the top of the newspaper.

"Yes I should," she admitted leaning over the counter. "I needed to get away, every thing is at a boiling point."

"I saw you on the news. Glad to see that you're all right. I have 501 available," he placed the newspaper down and reached for the key under the counter.

Rachel took the key smiled at the man as she slid him a 50 dollar bill, thanked him and headed up to the room. She had just settled onto the sofa when there was a knock on the door. Relieved she stood and headed stood and walked to the door. Opening it to reveal a short overweight balding man. "You're two minutes late." she frowned letting him in.

"There was traffic, you kinda called me last minute kid." he set the brown bag on the table and glanced over at her. "Shouldn't you be at school."

"Yes officer, you going to cuff me and drag me back?" she mocked him with a cocked hip.

Rolling his eyes he began taking the items out of the bag and set them on the table. There was a pint of raspberry ice cream, a bottle of over the counter pain pills, two DVD's, a bottle of Jack and a pound of pot. "Your usual." he muttered looking at the items all on display.

"Late, but accurate." Rachel picked up the bag of pot and sniffed it, then reached out and felt the texture. "Not bad, better then that shit you sold Puck, I smoked some of that shit this morning and was pretty pissed off."

The man put his hands up in a defensive manner. "Must have been a bad batch I can drop off a new bag later tonight, free of charge."

Rachel pursed her lips thinking about it. "I guess that will do. Willie I have to tell you while I never really have a problem I can't have this happen to people I send you to and vice versa. I have a reputation, and I can't have you tarnish that."

"Some reputation, your going to spend the afternoon getting drunk and high while watching musicals." he said pointing to the Dvd's on the desk. He laughed openly at the smaller girl forgetting what his boss had told him about underestimating this client.

Rachel stepped forward grabbed the mans arm twisted it behind his back, put him in a joke hold and knee'd him in his balls. She dragged him to the door, threw it open and unceremoniously tossed the groaning messenger out the door, not caring where he landed. "Now who will be singing the high notes Willie?"

~ }|{ ~

Thanks for reading

Please Review

Taylor

~ }|{ ~


	14. The only Exception

**9/23/12 ~ CH 14**

**a/n: As always thanks for reading. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel what are we going to do with a little diva gone wild? **

**Enjoy !**

**Loosing editing ( I'm lazy and haven't found a beta yet)**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

~~~}|{ ~~~

Puck and the unholy trinity made their way home to Puck's house all worried about Rachel and the fact that they hadn't seen her all day.

"I don't understand." Brittany finally said breaking the silence. "I can't believe that she took off."

"Britt sometimes she does this." Puck said trying to hide how worried he was , while she did do this every now and then. It wasn't ever quite as bad as this, normally it was a few hours. Not and entire day.

The group shuffled out of the truck and into the house that was equally as quiet. Puck had been secretly hoping that she would have come back here. But the girls quickly looked around the place to see there was no Rachel.

Quinn looked around to the faces that surrounded her. They were all mopey and miserable. _Damn Berry!_ "Ok no feeling bad for ourselves!" she said clapping her hands together. "We're all doing homework, then if Berry isn't back here one of us is going to cook." that was all met with groans of annoyance. "Let's go move it."

They had finished homework and Santana was volunteered to start dinner just at the back door swung open and Rachel waltzed in. "Honey I'm home!" she shouted listing to the side smiling.

"Rachel!" she rushed over to her as the girl slumped over, almost falling.

A man peeked in from behind Rachel looking at Santana. "You know this menace?" he demanded shoving her bags into the house not waiting to hear a response. "Next time you need a cab, don't call me. I don't care how much she tips. No one tells me how to drive my cab. Starting fights with girls on the corner jumping out of the cab." the man threw up his hands in exasperation and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Bye George! Thanks for the lift!" Rachel called out after him long after he was gone and everyone was surrounding her. "Hello Berrman-Pezears-Bray Family!"

"What?" Puck demanded, looking at the girls busted eye brow, and bloody nose.

"Our little family…no so little name. Hello Barbie's I missed you today how was school." she asked getting to her feet with the aide of Puck.

"What happened to you!" Quinn demanded, wheeling herself closer to Rachel with concern.

"Nothing. don't worry Bright Eyes. " Rachel winked at her from her perch in Puck's arms. "What shall I make for dinner?"

"She's drunk!" Santana said in dismay.

"And high." Brittany wrinkled her nose. "You stink Rachel. You're all dirty and bloody."

"So sorry!" Rachel rolled her eyes. "I thought I was in a time out." she laughed. "You can't talk to me remember?"

Brittany scowled at the girl and nodded making a zipping of the lips motion.

"Come on HB lets get you cleaned up. Someone make some coffee and order some food."

"I don't want coffee, I want tea." Rachel pouted looking up at Puck with pleading brown eyes,

"I don't have tea here and you need coffee. But I have raspberry syrup and we can put some in your coffee."

"Ok." she whispered sneaking a look back at the girls. "Can't one of them get in shower with me?" she whined

"No HB, you're not yourself you might hurt someone. Better me then your Barbie's."

"Right you are sir! Onward and carpe diem!" she said pointing towards the stairs.

The minute they were out of eyes sight the three cheerleaders looked at one another.

"What the Fuck?" Santana finally whispered.

"No clue." Quinn muttered, rolling over to the bags on the ground. "Help me put up the groceries.

"Britt can you call Breadstix, tell them we want a delivery, if they give you any shit tell them it's for me." Santana said picking up the bags along side Quinn.

"She went grocery shopping baked?" Quinn muttered in disbelieve.

"Of course she did she's Rachel Frickin Berry." Britt said laughing making her way to the phone affixed to the wall.

~}|{~

Puck sat his best friend on the toilet and looked at her. "HB what did you do to yourself honey."

"Noah." she whispered a moment of clarity arriving in her eyes. "Is this all I am now? Am I lost?"

"No you'll always be my Jewish princess. " he promised kissing her cheek and he lifted her shirt and rolled off her jeans. "Will you let me take care of you for once?" he begged.

"I don't have any fight in me left." she muttered her eyes heavy filled with unshed tears.

"Never give up never surrender! That is our motto, we can get threw this. We knew it would be hard at first. Rachel you can do this, please don't feel this way. You've been so strong."

"But not strong enough. I keep hurting everyone. Look at the Barbie's. Look at the ciaos that I have created."

"But what of all the good, you have stopped Sue, you stopped the slushie facials, you even got Figgins on vacation. You made a difference Rach, look at Santana and Brittany some how you fixed what no one knew was even broken. Look what you've done for me. I am going to actually graduate because of you. The Gleeks are off the bully list. You've made a big difference Berry, and you need to snap out of this !"

"I didn't do all that Noah, people decided that they didn't like the way things where and made a change." she deflected.

"Because someone finally took a moment and really looked at what was going on and took a stand, that someone was you HB, no one else. You rule that school and the pyramid had nothing to do with it. They all need you, and me too. I can live life with out Rachel Berry and if you took a poll that would be the consensus. So you stop this nonsense of taking yourself out of the equation. What would Papa Berries think if they knew you were thinking about skipping town again. It almost killed them the last time, and you promised."

Rachel's damn broke at the mention of her fathers, her loving understanding clueless fathers. "You're right I can't do that. I have to be strong. Never surrender." she nodded and pushed back the tears and took a steady breath. "Thanks Puck."

"There is my girl." he whispered softly kissing her forehead. "I can't stand it when you disappear on me."

"I'm sorry I scared you. I was just feeling like the world was pushing in on me." she smiled a watery smile at him. "I'm a mess huh?"

"Yeah George said you started a fight."

"I love George, he put up with a lot of our shit." Rachel laughed getting to her feet. "Why is it this is the second time in 24 hours I am naked and alone with you?"

"Because I am a lucky man!" he laughed, laughing harder when she shouldered past him into the shower. "Best view on the strip."

"Can it Puckerman, where is my coffee."

"And she's back!" he laughed and left the room to get the diva her coffee.

~ }|{ ~

Rachel marched back down stairs still slightly 'droned'(**dr**unk and st**oned**) humming to herself "raise your glass." she came around the corner stopping when she saw her friends all sitting together at Puck's dining room table making plates of food and laughing.

She leaned her herself against the wall the side of her face tipped against the wall, her arms crossed watching them, happy. Rachel wasn't sure how long she stood there just enjoying being part of the small group, before she pushed away from the wall and took a seat next to Puck.

She treid to ignore that the moment that she sat down they became quiet and where looking at her, wondering that was going on. "Thank you for dinner." she said quietly, filling her own plate of salad.

"We ordered you vegan eggplant parmesan." Brittany said quietly pointing to the small container in the middle of the table.

"That was very kind, thank you Brittany." Rachel smiled at her and reached for the container. "Would anyone else like to try some?"

They all shook their heads and Rachel chucked "Chickens ."

"We are what we eat." Puck said earning himself a dirty look and Rachel tossing her plastic spoon at him in disgust.

The remainder of the night was uneventful Rachel finally leveled out, and sober she cuddled up on the sofa with Puck as they all watched a horror movie. Sharing a hidden smile at the cuteness of Santana and Brittany as they laid in one another's arms asleep snoring quietly.

Puck was asleep above her she was cuddled in his lap, he was leaned over on the side of the sofa. Suppressing a giggle Rachel shimmied out of his grip and slid to the ground. She quietly stepped over Santana's and Brittany's tangled bodies and headed to the bathroom to relieve herself of 5 cups of coffee.

When she returned it was to pull a blanket over Puck , and another over Brittany and Santana. She took the last one and headed to Quinn in the other corner of the sofa opposite of Puck. She smiled at the blonde, taking a moment when they were alone and she wasn't aware of what Rachel was doing to push back her hair out of her face. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her ear. Pulling away quickly and tucking the blanket around the sleeping blonde. Rachel was pulling back when Quinn's eyes popped open, looking at Rachel in a deep dazed way.

"Hi sleepy, go back to sleep I was just tucking you in." Rachel whispered smiling and pushing the locks behind her ear.

"Would you mind helping me into the wheelchair, I don't want to be cramped up on the sofa all night." she asked quietly.

"No problem." Rachel smiled pulled the blanket back away and scooped the taller girl into her arms. Shushing Quinn when she squealed at being lifted without warning.

"Rachel, put me in the chair." she whispered through her teeth.

"Why I have you. I'll just carry you into the bedroom." Rachel smirked at the blonde who rolled her eyes at her and then just leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you Rachel." she whispered quietly her breath tickling the diva's ear and neck. Rachel felt the stirring in her belly and the way that her skin broke out in goose bumps. She quickly carried Quinn the rest of the way and placed her gently into the bed after pulling back the covers , then pulled the covers over her to her chin. "Where are you sleeping?" Quinn asked quietly looking at her with large hazel eyes.

"I guess up in Puck's room." Rachel said slowly making her way backwards out of the room.

"Oh, well why don't you stay in here, no reason for you to be upstairs all by yourself… I would rather not be alone." Quinn confessed.

Rachel had planned on running up the stairs as quickly as possible. But Quinn's confession stopped her. She looked deeply into the swirling depths of Quinn hazel eyes getting caught up in the endless depths of them.

She nodded and walked back into the room and sat on the other side of the bed closing her eyes she laid her head on the pillow and let out a pent up breath. Listening to every move that Quinn made, as she tossed and turned for 15 minutes hitting the pillow muttering under her breath. "Is your ankle bothering you?"

"No I just can't seem to get comfortable." Quinn muttered frustration evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered. Feeling Quinn roll over to face her on her side of the bed, but not wanting to think about Quinn being so close to her in this big bed.

"Not your fault, the bed is really too big, and I am not use to it. It wasn't so bad because I have the PDA twins to share it with last night." she chuckled.

"They are quite the bed hogs aren't they?' Rachel laughed, laying her hands are her stomach trying to calm the tension.

"I knew it." Quinn whispered loudly.

Rachel sneaked a peak over at the girl and saw her clenched jaw. She didn't know what to say, wasn't sure what her Barbie's had told their captain and didn't want to annoy Quinn anymore then she had already or get the girls in trouble.

"Rachel?" Quinn finally said after the silence filled the room so long that Rachel thought that Quinn had fallen asleep.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Do you love Santana and Brittany?" she whispered so softly that Rachel had to strain to hear her.

"Yes I love them." Rachel admitted closing her eyes, sighing when she heard the little intake of breath from the person next to her. "But not the way I think you, think I mean."

"Huh?" Quinn asked her voice filling the dark room.

"I love them, but I am not in love with them. I care deeply for them and I will always be there for them if they need me. But I am not in love with them and I don't want to be 'with them', and I don't want a relationship with them, I guess I am not making sense. But yes Quinn I love them."

"Oh…" she said wonder and confusion in her voice. "But how do they feel about you?"

"I think that they love me, not in love with me, but they love me and need me right now to help them work some things out." Rachel sighed. "Quinn it rather complicated and I don't understand everything, myself."

"Oh, ok. I was just wondering." Quinn muttered and then got quiet again. Long minutes past before she spoke again. "What about Lyn and Lori do you love them?"

"Lyn and I are very close, but there is no love between us. But we care deeply for one another. Lori… on the other hand, no there is nothing between us, and I am ashamed of my actions the other night."

"She didn't seem to mind." Quinn with a snarky tone.

"Still it wasn't a proud moment for me. " Rachel admitted in defeat rolling away from the blonde. "Good night Quinn."

Quinn watched Rachel turn away from her, and she wanted to cry. Why was it that everyone could get a piece of the little diva, but she wasn't able to rank even a personal conversation. The tears burned her throat she wasn't even good enough for Rachel freaking manhands Berry. Her father was right she was unlovable, imperfect, and a disappointment. The tears rolled hot down her face as she curled up into a ball and tried to block out the pain.

She thought she had been quiet but when she felt Rachel pull her into her arms she know that she hadn't been. "Don't cry Quinn, it's ok." she whispered into her ear as she pushed her hair away from her face.

She just cried harder at Rachel's sweet words unable to contain the pain, wanting to be over it so that she could move on and life a normal life. "What's wrong with me Rachel?"

"Nothing sweetheart. Nothing is wrong with you. You're so smart, witty, clever, popular and beautiful. There is nothing wrong with you." Rachel said fiercely her arms wrapping tight around the blonde.

Quinn sobbed in Rachel's arms for several minutes before she calmed down long enough to hear Rachel singing to her softy

_You are the only exception, you are the only exception!_

_And I am on the way to believing. _

Pulling away slightly Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes. "_Rachel._" she whispered before she lifted her head to meet their lips together. A moan escaped her mouth at the contact. She moved her body so that her back was against the bed with Rachel slightly over her, she ran her fingers into the brunette's hair, holding her close. She ran her tongue against the small seem of the diva's lips. "_Please." _she whispered against the lips of the girl that held her in her arms.

She felt Rachel moan and open her lips sneaking her tongue out to meet the blonde's tugging it further into her own mouth. They both moaned and Quinn loosened her hold on Rachel's hair and ran her free arm that was pinned between them down Rachel's back, still clutching the girl to her.

Quinn body began to flush all over, she had never felt the feverish feeling that she felt before, The way her body reacted to a kiss was frightening her. Rachel too seemed to be gasping for breath as she pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. Her pupils where blown with desire and need.

"Quinn." she whispered so softly peppering kissed across her chin, up her neck to nibble on her ear. "We can't do this baby." she whispered into Quinn's ear following it with a moan when Quinn brushed her pinned arm against Rachel's aching nipple.

"But I want to." Quinn whispered with a broken breath, as Rachel ran her tongue along the alcove of her neck sucking on the pulse point there.

"Me too, but we can't." Rachel pulled away. "You're not ready …we're… I'm not ready for this…"

Quinn sighed and pulled away from her. "Well you better get ready pretty damn quick." she laughed and kissed her one more time. "Can we at least snuggle?"

"Yes." Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn one more time. Then pulled the blonde into her arms. "Goodnight Quinn."

"Good night Rachel."

~~ }|{ ~~

Thanks for reading!

Please review

Taylor


	15. I'll be there for you

**10/8/12 ~ CH 15 ~ **_**I'll be there for you ~**_

**a/n: Guys You are the best. Thanks so much for keeping up and following and reviewing (I love to hear from you guys). I wish I could get back to my steady posting schedule. But life just keeps throwing my curve balls! **

**We rtn to the Berrman-Pezears-Bray household and for once we are drama free ….. Well for the most part. We have Rachel growing as a persons and not trying to CONTROL everything. I know it came as a shock to me too. And I think its time for Sue to show back up…or someone else I need a villain…who should it be?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own the music I use. All I own is the story. Thanks ! All mistakes are also mine alone !**

**As always thanks for reading. **

Loosing editing ( I'm lazy and haven't found a beta yet)

Thanks

Taylor

~~~}|{ ~~~

One week Later

Rachel woke up looking to her left Puck was on his side of the bed snoring. It was 6 am and she knew that everyone else would be asleep. It had been a calm week once she had settled back down and they got into a routine.

She snuck out of the bed and put on her running shots, a sports bra and one of Puck's tee-shirt. She grabbed her Ipod and popped it into her ears and snuck out of the house. Like she had the entire week they had cohabitated together. She ran for roughly an hour, around the several blocks of Pucks neighborhood. She snuck back into the house, took a quick shower and got dressed for school.

She headed back downstairs to start breakfast. She had just finished the fist set of pancakes an bacon when the girls came in giving her sleepy smiles, and mumbled "Morning."

"Good morning Barbies did you sleep well?" Rachel asked looking over her shoulder at them.

"No." Brittany muttered.

"Me neither." Santana pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well you too are no picnic either." Quinn shot back glaring at them.

"What happened?" Rachel sat plates in front of the girls and crossed her arms looking at them.

"Nothing." they all mumbled.

"Good morning ladies!" Puck said sauntering in and laying kiss on Rachel's forehead. The three Cheerio's glared at him all folding their arms over their chest. "Whoa what I do?"

Rachel looked back and fourth between the Barbies and Puck. They were each giving him their own version of the death glare. "What did you do Noah?"

"I don't remember. I'm sorry, for whatever I did." he said genuinely concerned they were mad at him for something that he did.

"You're hogging Berry." Santana finally muttered fiddling with her fork.

"What do you mean BB?" Rachel came around the counter after turning the flame to a lower setting and coming to a stop in front of them.

"Rachel, we don't like that you only sleep with Puck." Brittany pouted. Santana and Quinn nodded their heads in agreement.

"You know that I am not sleeping with Puck, only sharing the bed with him right?" they nodded again. "Ok then what is the problem?"

"I'm not sharing." Puck muttered. "They want to be able to get in on some of the HB cuddling, and I haven't been sharing."

"Right." Quinn said quietly.

"Oh, I see." Rachel nodded. "Ok so I'll sleep in your room tonight, thank goodness it's such a large bed."

"Ok." they all smiled and began to eat their food.

"Crisis averted." Rachel whispered, sitting down and eating her yogurt.

~~ }|{ ~~

They pulled into the parking lot with a few minutes to spear before Glee practice. Rachel hopped out of the back of the truck helping first Britt out of the back and then grabbing the wheel chair and placing Quinn into from the front of the cab. Santana was next and she carefully sent the Latina to her feet. Puck came around the truck toting everyone backpack except for Rachel's who insisted on pushing Quinn to the choir room.

This was the routine all week and the population at school had stopped gawking at them. Rachel stopped getting hit on every 10 minutes, no one wanted to deal with the wrath of the unholy trinity. It was win win for them all, Puck got all the numbers Rachel wasn't taking, and very little flack from the jocks as he was the captain of the football team and was currently living with 4 of the hottest chick in the entire school.

They took up the left corner of the choir room seated together as they had become accustomed to. Everyone was still kind of grouped together. Tina, Mike, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes and Sam all sat together, in the middle. Finn, Rory, Sugar, three baby cheerios, and Joe all sat near the drums; on the right of the room.

The cheerios had initially tried to sit with Rachel's group but Brittany firmly stated that this side of the room was full and there for they couldn't sit here. Rachel had been alarmed, and wanted to step in and allow them to sit with them, but Quinn and Santana had agreed. Rachel had decided that she needed to pick her battles with them.

Mr. Schue chose that moment to walk in and greet everyone. Now no longer surprised to see Rachel or the way people where sitting. "Morning everyone! We have great news. I have our regulations of sectionals."

Rachel tuned out what was being said when she felt Brittany start playing with her hair. Quinn was taking notes and Santana was whispering softly to Puck . Rachel just laid her head back as Britt worked her magic.

"Rachel do you have any comments on sectionals?" Mr. Schue asked when the tiny diva never piped in her comments over what had been suggested.

"I think that we should nominate a sectional committee. One person from each of the groups present. To choose the songs. I don't think that any one person should have the ability to choose the songs, it should be put to vote. The only way to keep it fair is to have each group of personalities present to have a vote."

Mr. Schue didn't seem to like the idea of not having the last say in the songs, but when they entire club was nodding their heads in agreement he was severely out numbered. "Ok." he agreed. "How are we going to pick the 'leaders'?"

"Committee, Mr. Schue and I think we should nominate someone. I would like to nominate.." Rachel was interrupted by the exasperation disgruntled other groups from the right of the room and even Kurt and Mercedes rolled their eyes. Rachel also rolled her eyes and shook her head to her group. "As I was saying I would like to Nominate Puck from our group to be our voice for the Committee."

Quinn nodded smiling at Rachel. "I second the nomination," both Brittany and Santana nodded.

The teacher nodded in their direction at the same time that Puck groaned. "Why are you making me be responsible."

"Because you're a good leader." Rachel smiled and patted him on the leg. "It's time that people see you for that."

"Thanks a lot HB!"

"Anytime Puckerman." Rachel watched the rest of the groups fight over who their committee leader would be and Rachel just looked at her group and annoyed tapped Puck on the knee, smiling when he reached for his guitar.

Rachel looked at the girls and smiled when they knew the song that Puck was strumming as it was a guilty pleasure in the Berrman-Pezears-Bray household. She began to sing very softly.

_**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**_

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D O A**_

Puck jumped in singing just as softly sitting next to Rachel

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear**_

Santana sang placing a hand on Britt's shoulder

_**When it hasn't been your day, your week**_

Quinn sang softly looking at Rachel with a twinkle in her eye

_**Your month or even your year but**_

All five of the left corner members of glee sang together holding hands and laughing. Ignoring that the rest of the group finally stopped fighting and where looking at them as they broke out in song.

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**(When the rain starts to pour)**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**(Like I've been there before)**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**('Cause you're there for me too)**_

Brittany smiled at Santana and sang to her

_**You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight**_

_**You've burned your breakfast so far things are going great**_

Quinn sang looking over at Mercedes and smiling at the girl nodded in agreement.

_**Your mother warned you there'd be days like these**_

_**But she didn't tell you when the world**_

_**Has brought you down to your knees that**_

The entire middle section of Glee had now joined in to sing

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**(When the rain starts to pour)**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Like I've been there before)**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**('Cause you're there for me too)**_

Santana and Puck jumped up in their chairs belting out the next few lines.

_**No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me**_

_**Since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me**_

_**Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with**_

Brittany and Quinn joined them on top of their chairs and sang the words with Mercedes and Tina

_**Someone I'll always laugh with**_

_**Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah**_

Rachel smiled over at Finn and his group hoping that they could call a seize fire. Singing her lines

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear**_

_**When it hasn't been your day, your week**_

_**Your month, or even your year**_

They finally made their way over, the baby cheerios and all and the entire club came together to sing the final chorus.

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**(When the rain starts to pour)**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**(Like I've been there before)**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**('Cause you're there for me too)**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**(When the rain starts to pour)**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**(Like I've been there before)**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**('Cause you're there for me too)**_

"Wow guys that was great!" Blaine laughed hugging Kurt. "Did you rehearse?"

"No we like to wing things every now and then." Puck smiled and looked at his girls. Life was good, not I have a million dollars and shit. But I have the best friends in the world, and I have dreams…life good.

~ }|{ ~

Quinn sat in her chair as Rachel pushed her to their first class. Everyone was getting out of their way quickly. But not out of fear, our of admiration and respect. It was the first time that a Fabray was appreciated and not feared in the hall of McKinley. There were genuine smiles flashed in their direction, not ones that were fake or frozen. Quinn realized that falling from the pyramid might have been the best thing that happened to her. Shocked at the revelation she knew that she had a worried look on her face because someone stopped them and asked her if she was ok, which brought Rachel around to look at her in the middle of the hall way while everyone just stopped and watched. Quinn couldn't catch her breath.

"Breathe baby." Rachel whispered looking at her. "It's ok, take a breath, it's ok I'm here."

"I can't… please get me out… of the hall way." Quinn squeezed out between breaths.

"Right." she nodded to Puck. "Take her to class. SB do you have the bag of lunch you packed for the ducks? I need the bag."

"Sure Rach," Brittany empty the bag of bread into her backpack and handed it to Rachel. "Here, is Q ok?"

"Yes she will be fine. BB can you take SB to class? I'll tell Mr. Kirkland that you're running late."

"K." Santana led Brittany to her class down the hall, sending glances back over her shoulder to see Rachel, Quinn and Puck in the classroom.

"Quinn I need you to breathe into this. Everything is fine."

"You turned my life upside down Berry, everything is not ok!" Quinn shot her a dirty look while breathing into the bag.

"Quinn?" Puck raised a brow obviously missing a few steps.

"Noah this is under control, I don't need you getting into trouble go on to class I'll take care of Fabray."

"Don't you Fabray me Berry I have a name damn it." Quinn muttered ripping the bag from her face.

Rachel just smiled seeing that Quinn had gotten her breathing under control. "ok Quinn, are you feeling any better?"

"No, damn you." Quinn looked away. "You ripped my shields down, what am I going to fight with now?"

"There isn't always a need to fight. Give the McKinley population a chance to see the girl that I know, I promise you you'll still have them eating out of your hands."

"How can you be so sure of every damn thing."

"Because I'm Rachel Freaking Berry and your Quinn Freaking Fabray."

"Yeah and I'm Santana Freaking Lopez we got this Q! and if not Rachel will kick their fucking asses."

"Santana." Rachel scolded.

"I know… I know that Is gonna cost me." she muttered taking her seat between the two girls, as they had begun to share a table in each class. "Be gentle Berry."

~ }|{ ~

Please read and Review!

Thanks

Taylor

}|{

_**Di speciale per coloro che recensione;)**_


	16. Broken Doorbell

**10/15/12 ~ CH 16 ~**

**a/n: So I'm updating with this filler chapter that will progress the story. But inst what the readers want … so I'll say I'm sorry…and I'll try to update soon again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own the music I use. All I own is the story. Thanks ! All mistakes are also mine alone !**

**As always thanks for reading. **

Loosing editing ( I'm lazy and haven't found a beta yet)

Thanks

Taylor

~~~}|{ ~~~

Rachel strode out of the grocery store with Puck smiling. He was grumbling still about the lack of snacks that she allowed him to place in the cart, the girls where at home doing homework and relaxing.

Quinn now had a cast on her foot, since they realized the tear wasn't going to continue and now she was able to walk a little on and not confined to a wheelchair.

Brittany was off the crunches, able to bear weight on the knee, but still benched. She was still happy to lead her fellow remaining cheerios in chorography.

Santana was healing it had been three of the six weeks that the doctors originally suggested. Her stitches where out, and most of her ribs where healed, but she benched still.

They had a very busy three days since Quinn's panic attack and Rachel decided that they needed rest, so that they could heal faster and well she and Puck needed to get out and have a brotime, because the girls had been monopolizing Rachel for the last three days.

"HB, I don't see why we can't have…"

"Noah, I am not going to be at your house with all that junk food. If you would like me to leave I will."

"No I don't want that," he muttered.

Rachel laughed and smacked his arm, and pushed the cart over to the truck. They began loading the car, Rachel laughing when a single mother pushing a cart with a blonde boy stopped to admire Puck, who was flexing his muscles. She noticed the way that he stared after the little blonde boy and a bit of her heart broke, for him.

"Come on Noah, lets go see if the arcade has that new game you've been talking about."

"What about the groceries?"

"That is why we brought the cooler, stick the frozen and refrigerator stuff in there and lets go," Rachel smiled at his happy look and led the way to the arcade.

"HB, you have the best ideas," he fist pounded her and lifted her over his shoulder in a fireman run across the street.

"Well a girl has to try," she grinned upside down waving to the people who stopped to stare at them

They had been at the arcade about two hours before Rachel finally gave in to Pucks winning streak and bowed out graciously… "You cheated."

"HB I won fair and square," he denied.

"Your hands are larger you can therefore hit more buttons faster, you cheated," she mumbled. Then laughed when Puck caught on to her little game.

"Finally, something I am better at," threw his hands up like an Olympic winner.

"I let you win," Rachel lied giggling at his crushed face. "I'm kidding Puck, you won fair and square."

"Bet your ass I did I'm Puckasaurus."

"Oh Boy," Rachel rolled her eyes, waving to the owner who was smirking at them, as they left. "We better get home to the girls, before we're both in the dog house."

"They don't care about me enough to put me in the dog house." Puck smirked. "You on the other hand… HB you're in a world of trouble by the time we get home."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "Amateur, I've got this covered." she laughed and marched over to the flower shop.

They were in the shop buying flowers for the ladies when Rachel was approached by an man who was dressed in a cheap suit.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" he asked eating a peanut. Rachel turned looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"Depends who's asking," she said looking the man over then shaking her head for Puck, who was approaching them.

"A friend of a friend," he muttered eating another peanut.

Rachel rolled her eyes, cocked her hip and crossed her arms under her breasts. "This is straight out of a B rated black and white. Who sent you and what do you want."

"I've come to extend the olive branch, and to apologize." he muttered eating another peanut.

"From who?" Rachel questioned stepping closer to him.

"I'm not allowed to say, I am to give you a package and advise you that it is worth your time to think about a collaboration." he said taking a step back right into Puck, he was now sandwiched between them. "I don't want any trouble, I've seen the news I know what your capable and I hear rumors. I am just the messenger," he pulled the envelope out of his jacket and handed it to her, he squeezed between them and took off.

"What's that all about HB?" Puck questioned watching as the guy tripped all over himself running across the street.

"No idea Puckerman, no idea." Rachel shook her head slipped the envelope into her back pocket and walked to the counter to pay for the flowers.

"We were beginning to worry," Quinn accused when Puck and Rachel finally arrived back at the house.

"QB, no worries. You could have called." Rachel smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She handed her a dozen while lilies.

Quinn blushed, and took the flowers to inhale their fragrance.

Rachel smiled as Brittany and Santana came out of the bedroom and smiled at them , handing Brittany the dozen yellow roses, and then Santana the last dozen her held in her arms of pink roses.

Puck shook his head and brought in the groceries. There was no way he would have gotten away with that shit. But Rachel had this bit of charm about her that she got away with everything, damn her charming way.

"These are beautiful Rachel thank you." Quinn was the first to recover.

"Thank Rachie, I love yellow! It's the colors of ducks!" Brittany wiggled where she stood.

"Thank you Berry, they are so fragrant," the Latina buried her face in them and grinned.

"You're welcome. I got them as a thank you for being here, and for being understanding about the late hour of Noah and I coming home," Rachel kissed both the other cheerios on the cheek and followed Puck into the kitchen. She smirked on him. "and that is how it's done," she whispered leaning back against the counter.

"I was thinking how about having a football, cheerio and glee club get together Friday night."

"As in tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you think it's a bad idea?"

"Probably." Rachel laughed, but nodded. "It's your house Noah, if you want to have a party I'm ok with it."

"Maybe, we can hold off. I don't know." he shrugged his shoulders. Rachel smiled and pulled the ingredients for the meal onto the counter.

"Whatever you think is best." Rachel began to sing as she made preparations for her dinner. "Dinner will be ready in two hours."

"Ok, I'm going to go do homework, then" he pursed his lips and headed out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Santana muttered sitting on the stool across from Rachel.

"Nothing a text message will not fix." Rachel smiled and picked up her phone. Sending out a message, ignoring the pointed looks the Barbies where giving her. "Dinner's in two hours, go help Puck with his homework and distract him for me?" the girls nodded and left the room with a smile.

Two hours later Rachel was pulling the two glass pans of lasagna out of the oven as the front door bell rang. Smiling she wiped her hands on the towel. "I've got it!"

She checked her appearance quickly in the hallway mirror and straightened her shirt, then reached for the door.

"Thank you so much for coming, and so last minute!" Rachel smiled. "I'm Rachel Berry, you must be Ms. Lopez." she opened the door wider. "Please come in." Rachel took the woman's coat and placed it in the hallway closet.

"Thank you," the woman smiled. "I have heard many things about you Rachel. Thank you for inviting me."

"Our pleasure, please make yourself comfortable." Rachel motioned for her to sit in the front living room, as the door bell rang again. "Excuse me, I'll just be a moment."

Rachel opened the door again smiling. "Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, please come in. I'm Rachel Berry it is so nice to finally meet you." she took their jackets and led them to the front living room where Ms. Lopez sat. "I'm sure you all know one another."

"Thank you for inviting us," Mr. Pierce said. "Something smells delicious," he smiled.

"Yes, delicious. Where are the girls Maria?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"Please everyone have a seat. I'm sure they will be out in just a few moments." Rachel assured them as the doorbell rang again. "Please excuse me, I'll be right back."

Rachel opened the doors to reveal two very familiar faces. "Well hello stranger."

"Dad, Daddy I'm so glad that you could make it." Rachel hugged them both, ushering them inside. Took their coats then ushered them into the room where the other parents where waiting. "Dad, Daddy this is Ms. Lopez, Santana's mother. This is Mr. and Mrs. Pierce Brittany parents. This is Dr. Hiram Berry and Leroy Berry my parents. Thank you all for coming to dinner, it means so much to all of us." Rachel smiled as the parents began to greet one another.

"HB, is the doorbell broken?" Puck asked coming into the room followed by the girls not far behind them. "Full house." he muttered before Brittany let out a squeal and ran to her parents, as Santana spoke in rapid Spanish to her mother.

The doorbell rang one final time and Rachel smiled. "Please excuse me, Puck can you get the horderves from the kitchen? Quinn would you mind seeing if anyone would like drinks?"

Rachel took in a deep breath, let it out, and plastering a smile on her face she opened the door. "Shelby, I'm so glad that you could come."

"Thank you Rachel." she whispered stepping into the house. "Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"Please come in, everyone is in the living room. Let me take your coat." Rachel smiled at Beth who was sneaking glances at her through Shelby's hair. "Hello Beth, May I hold you while mommy takes off her jacket?" the little girl put her hands out.

"Sissy?" the little blonde whispered.

"Yes Beth that is Rachel." Shelby smiled shrugging off her jacket. "I hope that is ok, I always hoped that we could work things out."

Rachel nodded unable to speak, there was a sob caught in her throat. At the moment she didn't have time to process what it meant. She cleared her throat, and sighed. "I should warn you, no one knows that you were coming. No one knew about my last minute dinner party either for that matter, but you both will be a big surprise, I think it's only fair that I let you know that."

"I'm just thankful to be included. Thank you Rachel." she took Beth back and gently took off the little girls jacket, handing it to Rachel, who placed it into the closet.

"Please follow me." Rachel smiled at them and led the last of her guests to the living room. "OK everyone we're all here. Everyone this is Shelby Cochran and her daughter Beth."

The room fell silent. Her fathers shared horrified looks of dismay, Britt and Santana looked dumfounded along with their own parents. Quinn was quietly sobbing and Puck looked like he was going to faint. _Maybe I should have warned them._

"Shelby, you remember my dads, this is Ms. Lopez Santana's mother, and Mr. and Mrs. Pierce they are Brittany's parents." Rachel waited for the silence to be filled but nothing was said Rachel looked at her dad's. They looked like they were going to be sick. "Ms. Lopez I believe that you're in real estate aren't you?"

"Yes, Indeed." Ms. Lopez smiled.

"Brittany and Santana and I where talking about locating an indoor rehearsal space for the cheerios, maybe you could give us some ideas."

"Mrs. Pierce I believe that I over heard that you have a wonderful herbal garden, my father Hiram would love to hear about your healiopathic medicine."

"Mr. Pierce I think you and my father Leroy are they only New England Patriots fans in all of Lima." the room quickly filled with chatter and Rachel smiled.

Smile in place she rounded on Quinn, Puck and Shelby. "Ok lets take this to the other room." Rachel smiled when Beth reached out for her again and she took her smiling. "Hello little sister." she snuggled her nose in her neck and breathed in the smell of Johnson and Johnson baby lotion. Rachel shut the door once they all went into the study and winced when Beth pulled her hair a little too roughly .

"Not nice." the baby scolded herself with a giggle. "Sowwy."

"That's ok." Rachel smiled then looked over at Quinn and Puck. "Beth this is my friend Noah and my friend Quinn."

"My Quinn!" Beth yelled excited clapping her hands. "My Noah!" she looked back at her mother for confirmation.

"Yes honey they are your Quinn and your Noah." Shelby said softly from behind Rachel, a smile on her face as she looked at the teenagers in the room. "I made so many mistakes with Rachel, I didn't want to make them with Beth. She knows who you are, and I would like very much for her to be part of your lives, if that is something that you would also like."

"Thank you Shelby." Rachel turned and rubbed the woman's arm. She turned to Beth. "What do you say you want to talk to Quinn and Noah?"

"Yes." she clapped and struggled to get out of Rachel's arms. "Down!" laughing Rachel placed the girl on the bed looked pointedly at Quinn and Puck. "Dinner will be on the table in 15 minutes."

She took Shelby by the arm and led her out of the room and into the kitchen. "They look frightened."

"They are, I know I was, " Shelby admitted rubbing her arms where Rachel had held her. "I know I sound like a broken record, but thank you. Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"Everyone deserves one. You're doing the right thing for them, and that means the world to me." Rachel smiled at the woman before her. "I would like us to start fresh, lets forget what happened in the past and learn to know one another."

"I would like that very much." Shelby looked at the counter. "Did you cook this?"

"Yes." Rachel smiled. "My daddy Leroy should have been a chef."

"I haven't burnt jell-o before." Shelby admitted with a frown. "Maybe you could teach me a few things, so that Beth will not starve to death."

"We can work on that, can't have poor Beth suffering like that." Rachel smiled as she pulled out the items to make the garlic bread and salad.

"I can make the salad, if you can trust me."

"I think we can." Rachel winked at her and nodded her to it. "Just don't put the tomatoes in the salad, Puck doesn't like them."

Rachel glanced up to see her dad standing in the doorway watching her, ten minutes later. She winked at him as she pulled out the bread and motioned for him to come further into the room.

"Smells good." he kissed her cheek. "You're so grown up, it's hard to forget that when your inviting us over for large dinner party, cooking and being the perfect hostess."

"I'll always be your little diva dad." Rachel whispered.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." Rachel smiled.

"I'll just go round everyone up, for dinner." Shelby said leaving the two of them alone.

"Sorry about the surprise attack." Rachel muttered wrapping her arms around her dad.

"They are so common place these days , we just roll with them at this point." he shrugged his shoulders. "What you did, it's big Rachel, I know that you're hurting some, but what you did for Beth, Quinn and Puck. You amaze me with your compassion. And giving Shelby a second chance… well kid I'm just so proud to be your dad."

"Even though I am a pain in the butt more then not?" she laughed.

"Even then. We've missed you so much over the last two weeks. While we understand that you are doing this for Puck and Quinn, who would be alone otherwise, it's just really quiet at home."

"I would think after the week of madness that it would be relieve." Rachel muttered pulling back and looking back up at him.

"You would think so, but well it just isn't a home without you." he placed a kiss on her crown of her head. "So we guess your going to have to come home soon, even if only for a visit."

"That seems reasonable dad, and thanks about being so understanding about everything. I just couldn't leave them alone."

"I know baby, it's just who you are. Pretty amazing if I may say so myself." he winked. "How about we get this dinner on the table."

"Good plan. " Rachel smiled and picked up the basket of bread as Leroy stepped into the room. "Perfectly timed entrance daddy, can you get the second pan of lasagna?"

"Sure." Leroy smiled winked at his husband and followed their lead.

"Berry we're all set in here. Britt and I were able to find Puck's old highchair in the basement, so Beth doesn't have to sit on someone's lap."

"Great job Barbies." Rachel smiled at them. "Couldn't have pulled this off without you." she winked.

"That's cause we're amazing." Brittany squealed kissing Rachel on the cheek. "This was a great surprise Rachel."

**~~ }|{ ~~**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	17. Don't Cha

**11/12/12 ~ CH 17**

**a/n: Last filler chapter until we get to the Faberry Goodness. I PROMISE ! And I think we are getting close to the end maybe 5 more chapters and at least one time jump coming up.**

**As always thanks for reading. **

Loosing editing ( I'm lazy and haven't found a beta yet)

Thanks

Taylor

~~~}|{ ~~~

One month later

Quinn sat on her bed and stared at her cell phone. It has been one whole month since the dinner party at Puck's. It was the last time that four of them had been together alone. Puck's mother had come home that Sunday. Her, own mother, had come home on Saturday. Santana and Brittany where having alone time, working on their relationship.

Not that the blonde was complaining, she was very blessed. Shelby had opened her arms to both Puck and herself and they where spending every moment that they could with Beth. Her precious Beth, so beautiful. She had Rachel to thank for that. She had Rachel to thank for so much.

But Rachel had become very distant. Not to say that she wasn't in the forefront of their every day. Because she was, but she was restrained. She went to school, making an appearance giving advice to the students and faculty. Running the cheerleading practice up until the Unholy Trinity was back on their feet, that was last Friday. But she was also back to the background, even in Glee. She wasn't fighting for her solo's. It was hard to explain. But it was odd to try to understand Rachel she was the dramatic overwhelming diva, she was the champion for the underdog, and now she was the silent, almost withdrawn, leader.

Quinn couldn't explain how she felt or why she felt like something was missing over the last month. But since they had said goodbye that Saturday afternoon, she knew that something was missing.

_**Hey Q, what's up? ~Puckerone**_ Quinn rolled her eyes.

_**About time, Puck I texted you 30 minutes ago. ~Fabray**_

_**I was busy, what you need?~ Puckerone**_

_**Have you seen Rachel this weekend?~ Fabray**_

_**MayB. Why? ~ Puckerone**_

_**Puck, do you know where I can find her? She isn't answering her phone. ~Fabray**_

There was a long pause in receiving a text from Puck and Quinn nervously worried her lip. He knew where Rachel was, and she knew he could get in contact with her.

_**I can have her call you, a little later…she can't..she's a little tied up right now. ~Puckerone**_

Quinn new that was bro code, and she didn't like it one bit. Annoyed she picked up her house phone and called Brittany.

"Vote for Brittany," came the bubbly voice over the phone.

"Hi Britt, have you heard from Rachel or Santana today?" Quinn smiled at the sound of the Lion King in the back ground.

"Sannie is with me, but no we haven't seen Rachel since 4th period on Friday," Brittany spoke softly to who Quinn assumed was Santana.

"Q! What's going on you're interrupting," Santana growled into the phone.

"Interrupting Lion King?" Quinn laughed.

"Fabray," Santana warned testily. "Ouch, I am being nice Britt."

Quinn heard the distinct noise of kisses in the back ground, "Guys sorry to interrupt I was looking for Rachel and I was hoping that she was with you, is all," Quinn smiled when she heard a distinct growl come from Brittany. Quinn could picture Santana pulling away from her.

"You think Rach went AWOL again?" Santana questioned.

"No, Puck knows where she is, but will not give details I was hoping that you might know where though," Quinn bit her cheek when the sounds of clothing being pulled on in a hurry could be heard.

"Britt and I will be by in ten minutes." Santana hung up the phone and Quinn smiled Brittany's house was twenty minutes away.

Santana and Brittany pulled in front of Quinn's house in eleven minutes. _Stupid traffic light. _

Judy Fabray opened with a smile for the dynamic duo. "Hello Santana, Brittany nice to see you."

Santana stopped in her tracks with a wide eye expression in the middle of a polite hello and a wtf! face. Brittany always the bubbly delight launched into a hug with the older woman.

"Hiya Ms. Fabray!" Brittany smiled as she hugged her tightly. "It great to see you again!"

"It has been a while." Santana said in guard firmly in place watching the older woman.

"Too right, but all the same lovely to see you." Judy smiled over at the Latina with a hesitant smile. "I've made some lemonade and a vegan friendly snack."

Santana raised her brow at the 'vegan friendly' comment but filed that bit of information for later. She was too concerned with the Stepford Act that the adult Fabray was pulling off.

"That's great!" Brittany smiled. "We're here to see Quinn, is she home?" Brittany finally took a step away from the blonde woman and giggled when Santana took her hand, and kissed it lovingly.

Santana caught the look of surprise on Judy's face at the obvious display of affection. But also noticed that the woman was very calm about it, and actually smiled as if puzzle pieces began falling into place.

"Yes she is upstairs, Go on up the snacks will be ready in a few minutes." Judy smiled serenely at them as they padded up the stairs.

"Quinn your mom is sober." Santana said the minute she walked into the room.

~~~ }|{ ~~~

Puck sat back watching Rachel with a grin on his face. He didn't know how she managed to get them into these places, it was beyond him. But he wasn't complaining. Not one bit.

"Dude your girlfriend is fucking hot." the guy at the table next to him said. "I wish my girlfriend would come to me with these places."

Puck just laughed and kicked his beer back. He and Rachel always pretended to be a couple to keep the guys off Rachel when they came to places like this. Life with the HB was good. "I'm one lucky mother fucker."

"Got that right." the guy watched the show with a goofy grin. Puck checked his phone again. Quinn had stopped texting him about thirty minutes ago and he was thankful for that. He didn't like lying to her. While he made a promise to Rachel, and she always came first. Quinn held a special place in his life and he felt guilty for the way he handled her questions.

Puck laughed when the man groaned as Rachel made her way to the table. Her eyes where glazed over from the herb that they had been smoking most of the afternoon. She had been kicking back tequila for the last hour, she was in full HB mode. "Hi Noah," he sat on his lap and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hi, You having a good time?"

"Sure," she lied and laid her head on his shoulder. "I thought this would help."

"I told you… never mind." he kissed her cheek "Do you want to go home?"

"No, you haven't had any fun at all," she pouted, looking through her hair and peeking at him. "At least one of us should have a good time."

"It's fine HB, I'm only here because you wanted to come," they both laughed at the double meaning of that.

"Rae come back up here, where lonely," a feminine face called from the dimly lit stage.

Rachel shook her head and cuddled into Puck, who felt compelled to rub her back .

"Oh come on Rae, please?" someone else called after her.

"Ok, but only one more song," Rachel muttered. "And someone needs to dance for Noah," Rachel slid off his lap as one of the red headed dancers jumped off the stage placing a kiss on Rachel's passing lips and jigged over to Puck.

Puck sat back and laughed at the song that began as Rachel jumped up on stage. She rolled her eyes and started to sing above the recorded vocals.

_**Oh, baby dolls**_

_**I know you like me (I know you like me)**_

_**I know you do (I know you do)**_

_**That's why whenever I come around she's all over you**_

_**And I know you want it (I know you want it)**_

_**It's easy to see (it's easy to see)**_

_**And in the back of your mind**_

_**I know you should be home with me**_

Puck and Rachel lost themselves into the song and entertainment for different reasons.

_**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me**_

_**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me**_

_**Dont cha, dont cha**_

_**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me**_

_**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me**_

_**Dont cha, dont cha**_

Brittany, Santana, and Quinn pulled to a stop in front of a unmarked building.

"Where the hell are we?" Quinn demanded, looking at the pining on her phone.

"I don't know Q, but that is Puck's truck," Santana pointed to it parked in a barley lit parking lot. Santana pulled up next to and parked her sleek black BMW next to. "This isn't the best side of town what the hell are they doing here?"

They didn't have an answer so the three girls got out of the car together. Looking around, they spotted a door that was being guarded by a large man.

"Does Rachel have a gambling problem?" Quinn demanded. The other two just shrugged. "Well if she does we need to help her."

"Right, Let me do the talking," Santana led the way to the man, putting her best Snix attitude in place. "Hi."

"Can I help you?" the man asked with a smirk on his face learning at the girls with a smirk.

"Maybe," Brittany giggled, batting her eyes at him

"Britt, now is not the time," Santana whispered. "It's not that kind of club baby," she watched as Britt nodded and then hid a little behind Santana.

"We're looking for someone," Quinn said trying to push her way past the man.

"Do you have the password?" he demanded stopping her with a lustful leer.

"Do you know who we are?" Santana stated trying a new tactic.

"No please tell me," he laughed loudly leaning back against the door .

"The Unholy Trinity," Quinn informed him with a frosted look.

"And?" he laughed again.

Santana wondered about doing a little flirting with the man, but Brittany had had enough.

"We're HB's Barbies and if you don't open that fucking door you're going to be sorry," she said sweetly.

The man snapped to attention and the knocked on the door with a complicated pattern. "Sorry ladies, of course come right in. No password necessary. If we could keep this between us I would appreciate it. The boss will have my ass otherwise," he said as he held open the door for them.

"Good job Britt-Britt, " Santana smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"Is that Rachel ?" Britt asked listening to the music. The three of them tiled their heads in an eerily similar pattern then pushed back the curtain to locate their diva.

_**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)**_

_**Leave it alone (leave it alone)**_

_**Cause if it aint love**_

_**It just aint enough to leave a happy home**_

_**Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)**_

_**You have to play fair (you have to play fair)**_

_**See, I dont care**_

_**But I know she aint gon' wanna share**_

Quinn lost her breath. There was Rachel freaking Berry dressed in a bra, panties, garter belt, and stockings. Belting out the best version of 'Don't Cha' that she had ever hear or seen as six strippers where bumping and grinding against her each vying for her attention.

_**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me**_

_**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me**_

_**Dont cha, dont cha , baby**_

_**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me**_

_**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me**_

_**Dont cha, dont cha**_

Santana held tight to Brittany who was growling at the dancers dancing roughly against Rachel. She, herself was mesmerized by Rachel as she sang, lost in the moment. Brittany wasn't the only one that was growling, she realized that so was she.

_**I know I'm on your mind**_

_**I know we'll have a good time**_

_**I'm your friend**_

_**I'm fun**_

_**And I'm fine**_

_**I ain't lying**_

_**Look at me, you ain't blind **_

Puck was happily getting the best lap dance that he had received in his short young life. Before his happy world came crashing down. He was sitting in his seat one minute enjoying the show, then he wasn't.

"PUCKERMAN!"

_**See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)**_

_**I understand (I understand)**_

_**I'd probably be just as crazy about you**_

_**If you were my own woman**_

_**Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)**_

_**Possibly (possibly)**_

_**Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me**_

Rachel noticed too late , what was going on off the stage. Noah was surrounded by her Barbies, who where currently facing off with Harmony who had a huge crush on Puck and wasn't taking it well that her time with him was being interrupted. Thinking quick she jumped off the stage and headed over to them singing and leaving the girls on stage.

_**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me **_She sang to Brittany with a wink, pulling her into her arms with a kiss.

_**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me **_She pulled Santana into her arms as well and kissed her sitting them into a chair together_**.**_

Rachel turned to Quinn and began rocking her hips to the beat. She leaned her into a chair and straddled her singing to her as she rocked into her running her hands all over the blonde.

_**Dont cha, dont cha**_

_**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me**_

_**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me**_

_**Dont cha, dont cha**_

Quinn leaned back trying not to enjoy the show of Rachel in her lap dancing and singing INTO her. But that was like asking for it not to rain in Forks, Washington. So she just put on her smirk and waited for the performance to end. When the song end Quinn glanced at Brittany and Santana who where watching them as THEY made out. Puck was getting his 'mac' on with the red stripper and there was a very tipsy Berry in her lap.

"Hi Quinnie," she said leaning in and snuggling into her neck. "You shouldn't be in a place like this, but I'm happy to see you."

"And you should be here Rachel? What are you doing in this strip joint? Why does everyone know you? Why did mentioning your name scare the shit out of the bouncer? Why have you been a recluse for 29 days?"

"Whoa. Barbie that is a lot of questions," Rachel laughed. "You smell really good ."

"So do you, and one wouldn't think that was possible considering where you are and what you where just doing," Quinn tucked Rachel's hair behind her ear.

"Prude," Rachel teased kissing her neck softly.

"Rae?" someone called and Quinn growled when Rachel pulled away and smiled over at the girl that called out to her.

"Yeah Diamond?"

"I thought we were gonna hang out tonight. You promised," the brunette pouted taking the stair off the stage and making her way over to them. "Who are these little girls?"

Rachel stood and walked over to the six 'ladies' that where making their way to them. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany advanced as one with a look of pure hatred.

Puck was terrified, things where about to get really ugly really fast.

Rachel knew she was in trouble. The Barbies where uniting as the Unholy Trinity and Diamond and the girls where very territorial. This wasn't going to end well in less she got this under control very quickly, and they only way she could do that was to do the one thing she had been avoiding doing for a month. _Fuck!_

~~~ }|{ ~~~

Santana watched in morbid fascination as Rachel made her way up to the strippers with a mesmerizing cascading flawless strut. There wasn't a pair of eyes that didn't follow her. She walked up to Diamond running her fingers up against Diamond bare arms while she spoke to her softly. Her smile was hypnotic as she swayed into her rocking her hips against her. Diamond eyes clouded over and she just smirked in a post erotic communal bliss. Quickly followed by the four of the other six dancers when Rachel approached them and touched them. Puck came to his feet at that time knowing that the fire was put out, when the strippers starting making out with one another.

Rachel turned around smiling when someone held out her coat, helping her into it. "Thanks Frank. "

"No problem Berry, See you next time," Frank smiled at the little Diva that everyone seemed compelled to adore.

"Don't count on it," Quinn bit out grabbing Rachel by the hand and hauling the little diva out of the club. Santana nodded and took her other arm then linked her other with Britt and headed towards the door. "Let's go home Puckerman!"

"Lucky SOB!" the man still sitting next to the table that Puck had vacated shouted shaking his head as he watched Rachel and the Barbies depart.

"You have no idea." Puck muttered wondering if he would live through the night.

Rachel groaned when she realized that she was too fucked up to go home. Her dads would flip. She and Noah where suppose to be staying at her house as his mom was home with her new boy friend. "I can't go home." she whispered from her perch on Brittany's lap.

"Puck's?" Quinn pondered from the driver's seat

"Nope. My mom is home," Puck muttered sitting across from her

"Santana's?" Quinn shot a look at the Latina in the backseat next to Britt.

"My Abuela is visiting and I can't be around her since I came out." she muttered.

"My house is out." Britt muttered. "My uncle is in town." she said cryptically. Santana shot Rachel a look and nodded vehemently

"She can't stay there with Clyde."

"Ok, Judy's house it is." Quinn admitted defeat, with a groan pulling out her cell phone, and dialing home. "Mom, I have a few friends who need a place to crash, would you mind if they stayed with us?" Quinn glanced at Santana in the rearview mirror. She was running her hair through Rachel's hair as Brittany was rubbing Rachel's back. Then to Puck who was worried looking between all of them. "Santana, Brittany, Puck." she said then bit her lip "and Rachel."

Santana watched Quinn like a hawk. She could hear something being said loudly from Judy and then Quinn raised a brown in shock. "Really? Sure mom we'll be home in a half hour, I'm not sure." she set the phone down in bewilderment. "Are you guys hungry?"

Puck looked at the clock on the dash board. "Quinn it's midnight do you think it's safe to have her in the kitchen?" he asked softly.

Quinn nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Rachel muttered from the back seat.

"Yes mom, that would be great. Something V…." Quinn paused eyes wide and she came to a complete stop in the middle of the road. "That's great mom. Thanks, love you too."

"You ok Q?" Santana questioned from the back seat.

"I don't know. I think my mom.. Well… she's still sober," Quinn whispered a tear slipping down her cheek.

~~~ }|{ ~~~~

_**A/N: So a sober Judy! With a bunch of teenagers on their way home. Rachel in HB mode and San, Britt and Quinn all in Protect the hero mode! Next chapter could be VERY INTERESTING!**_

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Please review**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Taylor**_

_**}|{**_


	18. Falling off the Bandwagon

**12/9/12 ~ CH 18**

**It's my birthday….but I'm giving you guys a chapter as a present! **

**LOL sorry for the delay.**

**As always thanks for reading. **

Loosing editing ( I'm lazy and haven't found a beta yet)

Thanks

Taylor

~~~}|{ ~~~

Santana waited until Puck and Quinn got out of the car handed Rachel off to Puck who quickly took her into his arms and he carried her to the door. Quinn stood in front and Santana and Brittany flanked Puck on the left and right. The Latina was nervous of how Rachel was acting and what Judy Fabray would think about Rachel's current condition.

The front door flung open making all the teens nervous, Except for apparently Rachel, who just smiled weakly over at Judy when she smiled at all of them.

"Good evening kids," Judy smiled at them, then frowned at Rachel. "Rachel, dear are you ok?"

"Yes Ms. Fabray, just low on energy, I have depleted my currently stored sustenance," Rachel said slipping out of Puck's grip and coming to take the woman's hand in her own. "Thank you so much for allowing us to stay for the evening and opening you home to us,"

"Any time Rachel, you know that," the older woman blushed, and smiled kindly. "I've made a late dinner, please into the kitchen," she hugged Rachel as she led the way with Rachel still tucked under her wing.

Quinn, Rachel, and Puck all shared the same look of confusion. While Brittany quickly followed after Ms. Fabray and the diva talking to them both in soft tones that none of the other teenagers could hear well enough to understand.

"What is going on?" Quinn demanded, hands on her hips as she shot the three women heading further away.

"Looks like the HB got to your mom, HB," Puck muttered in hero worship.

"Be serious Puck, there is something wrong with my mother,"

"I am telling you it involves Rachel, in someway, no one else has that kind of power,"

Santana narrowed her eyes at Puck once again in irritation, because of the feeling that he still knew something that she didn't and was holding out on facts. She sighed an flicked a look at Brittany who was telling them to hurry up

"Look I don't think this is the time to talk about this, I agree with you Quinn, something is up with Judy she had been on a downward spiral for years, this is odd behavior. But I also agree with Puck. Think about it this way if there was anyone on this planet that would have the ability to stop the word and change shit it's Berry look what she has already done to the school. For the record I know you're hiding shit from us," Santana sighed.

"That stops tonight. Rachel is important to us, we all care for her and we deserve to know what is going on, and we want to protect her too," that said she too turned and rushed down the hall into the kitchen to see Brittany holding Rachel in her lap at the table and Judy setting a bowl of what looked like stew in front of Rachel. "She can't have that!" Santana snatched the bowl away from Rachel who pouted and growled trying to get it back.

"Why ever not," Judy demanded hands on her hips, then she frowned. "Oh Rachel are you allergic to cumin or cilantro?"

"No," Rachel said leaning heavily out of Britt arms and reaching for the bowl. "BB give me that bowl before I ends you,"

Santana smirked a little, Rachel couldn't hurt a kitten in her current state. "Sure Berry," she looked at Judy and handed her the bowl back. "She is a vegan she can't have stew,"

"I am aware of Rachel being a vegan Santana, this is vegan stew," she raised a brown in the Latina's direction and set the bowl in front of the little diva again. "Anyone else hungry?"

They all turned to stare at Rachel when she moaned into the stew and furiously dipped her spoon into the bowl and brought it to her lips.

"I'll have what HB is having," Puck laughed taking a seat across from Rachel and Brittany.

"Oh god Ju..Ms. Fabray this is so good," Rachel shivered and smiled at Brittany who rubbed her arms up and down Rachel's arms. "Thank you SB," Rachel looked up to see Quinn and Santana staring at them in annoyance and bafflement. So she resorted to her inner devilness and raised a single brow in their direction as she slowly brought the stew up to Brittany's mouth, blowing on the spoon softly, her own yes never leaving the two of, then feeding it to Brittany who smiled.

Quinn and Santana quickly came to the table both sitting on either side of Rachel and Brittany watching Rachel carefully as she continued to feed Brittany. Neither one noticing that Judy had placed bowl in front of them until Rachel blinked and smiled at them. "I think you should eat Barbies,"

Without meaning realizing it they where both eating their bowls of food, eyes still on Rachel.

"Haruhi," Puck warned softly, watching the them all carefully as he too ate.

"Yes Noah?" Rachel turned the mesmerizing chocolate orbs on him and he swallowed the stew down the wrong way, and choked.

"Never mind, Just yeah-h never mind," he muttered. Judy was holding up his arms above his head and patting him on the back. "Thanks," he whispered wiping the tear from his eye.

"That's alright dear, it can be a bit spicy," Judy smiled. "Rachel dear are you in costume?"

Rachel smiled still feeding Brittany, then looked over at Quinn when she too choked on her stew. "Yes, Ms. Fabray. I had a last minute request to perform," she smiled at the woman sweetly. "You must give me the receipt for this stew, it is simply delicious,"

"I actually got it from Shelby," Judy smiled. All the spoons stopped in mid motion, well all but Rachel's who smiled around her spoon in her mouth.

"She's doing so well isn't she?" Rachel fed the last bit of stew to Brittany and then stood. "This was simply lovely Ms. Fabray, I would like to thank you on behalf of all of us for the hospitality that you have shown us with such a late night influx," Rachel leaned over and kissed the woman's cheek and picked up her bowl and walked to the sink.

"Rachel, dear I can take care of the dishes," Judy quickly got to her feet.

"there is no need for that, I think you have a very busy day before you tomorrow," Rachel said for the first time with a slight coldness in her tone.

"Yes, of course," Judy agreed her smile slightly failing her. "Well I think I'll head up to bed now. Puck I set up the spare bedroom for you. I assume you girls will all be sleeping in Quinn's room. Well good night," she nodded to them all, placed a kiss on the top Quinn's head, shot one more look in Rachel's direction and left the room.

The silence was notable as the people still sitting at the table where just looking at one another trying to understand what had happened. Even Puck was baffled at this point and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. There was a lot of things that Rachel did, or had connections to that she kept him out of the loop of and sometimes he was just fine with that.

"Rachel I think we need…"

"Quinn I am tired I am not in the mood and I don't want to talk about it," Rachel said now drying her bowl. "If you're not going to let it go, then I will walk home, is that what you want?" the blonde shook her head. "Ok then lets get this place cleaned up, I need to go to bed before I pass out where I stand,"

Brittany got to her feet. "Come on Rachel I'll take you upstairs and get you into bed. They can clean up, ok?"

"Ok, SB," Rachel smiled and let the girl lead them out of the kitchen. Ignoring the way that Quinn and Santana where shouting at one another with their eyes silently as they quickly finished their food.

Rachel had known that wasn't going to be the end of it. But she thought that she had left the people who where going to pressure her, but she had been wrong. When Brittany got her into the room and Brittany took Rachel's jacket off her wavering body. "Rachie?"

"Yeah SB?" Rachel sighed leaning over to pull down the covers.

"I didn't like them touching you," Brittany whispered. Pulling her into her arms and holding her tight. "What could they give you that I or all of couldn't give you?"

"Nothing, it's hard to explain Brittany," Rachel sighed wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Then don't explain if you don't want to, but don't do it again," Brittany said with a little anger in her voice. "And you're not sharing a bed with us smelling like someone else,"

Rachel smirked, liking that Brittany had her claws out. Unwilling to allow it to go she tilted her head up and looked at Brittany. "And why's that?"

"Because you're our girl, and you belong to us. We aren't going to let what happened tonight to happen again, and your getting in the shower," Brittany said pulling her to Quinn's en suite.

"SB I am barely standing on my feet, I am not getting in the shower," Rachel muttered.

"That's alright I won't let you fall," Brittany whispered taking off her clothes.

Rachel watched in morbid fascination. Brittany pulled her hoodie over her blonde head, then unsnapped her bra, next her was wiggling out of her jeans. "I can't do this Britt!" Rachel ran her tongue along the bottom of her lip. She turned to leave, got so far as to have her hand on the doorknob when Brittany pulled her flush against her now naked body.

"Sure you can, San and I take showers together all the time," she whispered kissing Rachel behind her ear. As she unsnapped her bra, and slid the straps down her arms caressing the skin that was now broken out in Goosebumps. "you're so tiny Rachie, we all just want to protect you. But you're so strong you won't let any of us in. Let us take care of you too," Brittany turned Rachel slowly placing her hands on the smaller girls hips, slipping her fingers under the lacy panties and garters that the diva wore and pushed them down to the floor, them lifted the diva up off the ground to allow them to slip off the rest of the way.

"Brittany, please this isn't a good idea," Rachel whispered, she was barely containing herself at the moment. She had too much to drink , too much to smoke, too much of the pinks and not enough of the instant gratification that Brittany s Pierce was promising her.

"I think you'll find that this is a very good idea Rachel," Brittany promised then leaned Rachel into the bathroom door and harmonized their lips together. It was just like before when they had kissed in the past Rachel realized just how skilled the blonde was, and how compelled Rachel was to make Brittany happy, to set her soul ablaze to the enlightenment she was searching. Rachel felt her legs swing to wrap tightly against Brittany who was now rocking into her gently as she continued to imprint her lips and tongue into Rachel's memory. "You don't need anyone but us, Rachel. We don't share well,"

Rachel just let Brittany do whatever she wanted to as long as she continued to build the friction between them, she just wasn't in the mood to over think things at the moment. No she was just going to go with the flow. She wasn't surprised when Brittany held her under the now warm water, when had that been turned on?

She didn't care because she was still being kissed and fully distracted. It was a few minutes later that that bathroom door opened and Santana walked in that Rachel tried again to pull away. "Brittany we can't! We have to stop," It was pointless she knew that, and it was just confounded when Santana just slipped out of her clothes and climbed into the shower with them. "No this isn't a good idea," she muttered when Santana slipped in behind her, now she was no longer touching the cold tile on her back, no she was sandwiched between them, naked. "Abort mission," she whispered, knowing she was a goner.

"No need Estrella," Santana whispered behind her ear kissing her in the exact place that Brittany had only on her right rather then her left.

"We-e.. we can't-t do this-s," she shivered as she left a hand slide around her breasts.

"But we are, so why not?" Santana reasoned running her lip down the shell of Rachel's ear.

"Because it's Quinn house. It isn't right," Rachel finally whimpered out as the feel of nails latched onto her nipple firmly.

"That's right and I don't think it wasn't fair that I haven't been invited!" Quinn said watching them from her perch on the bathroom vanity, wearing only her undergarments.

"Fuck," Rachel muttered. "God I hope I wake up soon , preferably not on the side of the road in my own puke, because this can't be reality,"

"Oh, it's reality Berry.' Santana promised with a throaty laugh. "You coming in Q?"

"No there isn't enough room. You guys hold her up I'll wash her," Quinn whispered getting the loofah that she used on her own body just this morning and lathered it up with her own body wash. Brittany set Rachel on her feet Santana took her left arm and Brittany took her right. Quinn smirked at the way that Rachel watched her with heavy laden eyes her body shivered. "Close your eyes petite étoile," Quinn whispered before she leaned in and kissed Rachel on the lips softly as she ran the loofah across her left then her right arm. They all smirked as Rachel shivered as Quinn continued her assault on the tiny diva.

For the next ten minutes she washed every inch of Rachel's exposed skin. Rachel was unable to even mutter coherent words at this point as she just muttered in broken Spanish and French. When they all took turns washing her hair her control snapped she lunged out of the shower and attacked Quinn.

She wrapped her naked body around Quinn and fused their lips together. "Sweetest torture ever. Mush more effective then a slushie," Rachel panted kissing her again and again. "For the record I think this is a bad idea and someone is going to get hurt," Rachel muttered as someone wrapped her in a big towel.

"We'll cross that bridge tomorrow Rachie," Brittany kissed her cheek then wrapped Santana and her self into a large towel.

"Quinn, I don't think that you should do this," Rachel whispered kissing her softly.

"Why?" Quinn said softly leaning her forehead against Rachel.

"Because this isn't something that you're into. You've never done something like this and I can't… we can't expect you to be ok with this,"

"Seriously Berry?" Santana laughed. She pulled out of the towel and somehow managed to push Quinn and Rachel who was still wrapped around her into the wall. "You're not ruining this for me Quinnie," then she slipped between them and kissed Quinn thoroughly. Quinn was panting when she pulled away Rachel smirked. "You tell her the truth about everything Quinn, and you tell her now,"

Brittany pulled Santana back into her arms and kissed her soundly. "So hot," she squealed when they pulled away.

"I don't need details, my guess is that the Unholy trinity really is unholy," she laughed outright and then pulled Quinn back to her fusing their lips again. "All that chasing!" Rachel pouted.

"All that running," Quinn countered with a raspy groan when Rachel bit at her pulse points. "OK stop that I am going to drop you my legs are going to give out!" she giggled.

~~~ }|{ ~~~

Rachel woke up with hair in her face and she panicked, their where several arms wrapped around her, and she wasn't in a room she recognized. "Fuck," she muttered. She wiggled out of the bed and looked around for her cell phone. She locked herself in the bathroom.

_**I fell off the bandwagon! Where are you, I can't believe you ditched me. ~HB**_

While waiting for the reply from Puck she got dressed in clothes that she found on the floor. She used the bathroom , then brushed her teeth with her finger and toothpaste. There was a knock on a door somewhere close by, followed by a moan of irritation. Rachel looked around for another escape. "Fuck my pathetic need to wallow in my own dysfunction, and continue to end up in these positions,"

Rachel heard a muffled screeching, and what sounded like an altercation. "HB!"

"Puck?" she whispered confused. Puck was here, he hadn't left her? Where the fuck was she. She threw open the door, she didn't know who was more shocked. The three mostly naked girls trying to keep Puck out of the room. Puck who was getting an eye full. Or herself when she realized that she had fucked the entire top of the pyramid last night, her dads would be so proud. "Oh my god! What where you thinking Puck! You left them with me! Fuck FUCK FUCK !" Rachel took one last look at everyone and then jumped out of the second floor window.

**A/N: So yeah! Happy birthday to me and a CLIFF hanger ! I love you guys really I do! **

**Much love **

**Taylor !**

**Please review.**

**}|{**


	19. Rachel Intervention

**1/14/13 ~ CH 19**

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry for the delay. This chapter was pretty difficult to write. I knew where this story was going…but not to the extent of the way that HB snuck up on me. Damn freaky ninja. So this is the beginning of the reveal to what is wrong/change of Rachel. **

**This wasn't a very long chapter, because I meant to post this yesterday…but I was watching Harry Potter (Deathly Hallows 1 & 2)…which made me cry still after watching it many times. Then I was like I can't write I feel like crap, and I was all Emo. Anyway even crap…here is chapter 18. I will try to keep to a new posting schedule of posting every Monday.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**Loosing editing ( I'm lazy and haven't found a beta yet)**

**Thanks**

**Taylor**

**~~~}|{ ~~~**

"Rachel!"

Rachel realized a few seconds too late that jumping out a window on the second floor…not really smart. She lucked out that some bushes broke her fall, but then quickly learned that the bused were thorn bushes. Seemed like Karma was making a second round at her. She carefully picked her way out of the bushes and made her way down the street. Yeah she was limping, her borrowed clothing was ripped, her hair had branches all through it. But she was alive, and she wasn't stuck in that cluster fuck she had left in Narnia.

She made quick work through peoples backyards until she was climbing over the fence that backed up to her own. She snuck back into her house thankful that her father where off scouring Lima for garage sale finds. This meant that she had her house to herself, she disarmed the alarm and slipped in the back of the house and headed up to her room. She berated herself on her own foolishness. It was a mistake to have thought that she had everything under control. She clearly had nothing figured out, or worked out. She showered, changed into her street clothes, and headed to the garage. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "James.."

"It's me. I'm on my way."

"Rachel? Are you," Rachel disconnected the call and hopped into her car. She couldn't continue down this path, she was going to rip the seam of reality and at this point it was already paper thin.

_**Two months later.**_

_**Wednesday**_

The new Rachel Berry walked into McKinley High with her head held high, her emotions in check and a pep in her step. She wore her favorite pair of skinny jeans, a Rainbow Brite tee shirt, her hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and she wore a pair of flat chucks on her feet, on her head she wore a purple knit beanie. She headed to her locker ignoring the looks that she was getting, she knew that disappearing for two months, only to reappear out of the blue like a shark in a swimming pool, would cause waves. So far so good, there where no slushies thrown at her, and no girls or guys were throwing themselves at her. So it started out ok, but the challenge laid ahead squaring her shoulders she took out her AP English book and headed to first period. She sat in her seat looking forward, and began writing in her notebook. She ignored the furious whispering around her, the shocked look that Lori shot her as she sat in the seat next to her.

"You're back?" a voice called from behind her, it was the voice of broken relief, and it ripped at Rachel's heart, She didn't turn around she couldn't deal with the emotions that were going on her friends, her own we're more then she was able to handle at this moment. She had to cut herself off from that.

"So that is how it's going to be Berry?" Santana also piped in from behind Rachel, she still didn't turn around. "You're just going to ignore us. Pretend that nothing happened?"

"San, don't not here," Quinn pleaded.

"Quinn! don't defend her. She ran out, she ran out on us," Santana yelled, ignoring the teacher who was telling her to take a seat. "No she.. She hurt us all. She can't just come back like nothing has happened, like the world didn't get flipped upside down, set back down at a spin, and then left unattended."

"Yelling at her in the middle of class, after she finally came back isn't helping Santana. You heard Puck, pushing her will make her run again," Quinn pulled her best friend to her seat. "Please, San, please don't make her run. We just got her back."

By his third period geometry it was all over the school. Puck felt his irritation rise to a new level. She was avoiding him like a trooper, she wasn't even going to her locker to get books. She wouldn't be able to avoid him at lunch though. He knew all her hiding places. The minute the bell rang he rocketed out of his seat and stood next to door if her Calculus class room.

"Hello Noah, " she whispered when she saw him standing there. "I know that you're upset. I'm not saying that you don't have a right to be, but I can't do this right this minute."

Puck looked at with a sad smile, realization hit him. "Are you ok, was it as bad as we thought it would be?"

"No, not really," she smiled. "I should have done it when-n…" she shrugged loss for the words that would make everything ok. "I can't do this now, how about after ok?"

"After what?" Puck raised a brow.

"After, after," she smirked sadly and headed in the opposite direction of the cafeteria . Puck watched her go, flanked on the left and the right by Quinn and Santana.

"What's going on?" Brittany came to stand in front of them.

"Not sure yet, Britt. But Rachel's back," Santana smiled and hugged her girlfriend.

"She's being foolish again isn't she?" Brittany demanded. They all nodded their agreement. "OK this is what were going to do," Brittany smiled at them and pulled them all in close to whisper their plan.

Rachel made it through the rest of the day, it seemed that everyone had gotten the memo and had all but left her alone. She walked home listening to her ipod, making the way home slowly. She wasn't in the mood for the intervention from her dads. They had let her off easy last night, today would be sure to be a different story all together and she wasn't looking forward to it.

By the time she made it home she was relieved to see neither of her dad's cars in the drive way. She let herself into her house locked the door and reengaged the alarm. She headed upstairs and decided that she'd take a nap, coming back to reality took a lot out a person.

_**Thursday**_

Rachel made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, the house was overly quiet and that left her concerned. She found a note on the fridge that explained her parent's absence. Apparently there was an emergency with a member in the family and they would be gone until Sunday night. Though she was relieved at the freedom that would award her at this time in her recent development. She had just gotten back from being gone two months and she left lonely. _You did this, this was your doing. You push everyone away and then they leave, and you feel jilted? Pansy._

She smirked at her Inner warrior Rachel, the one with all the bite the one that when released would break down the walls of reality and bring on the hurt, the pain, shit it brought reality. Inner Rachel was currently locked safe in her cage. Outer Rachel hope she stayed that way, so that she could make it through this faze of her life.

_Pushing people away, keeps her from being hurt. There is nothing wrong with protecting yourself. When you feel to much , you hurt too much! Never mind what can happen when you hurt other people in the process._ Ladies and gentlemen Inner vigilant Rachel. Rachel shook her head and got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water, taking two of her pills from the counter.

_You're all pathetic. It isn't about hiding yourself, or about hurting your self. It's about fucking living the one life that we have. It's about letting go and not giving a fuck. I can't believe you, Rachel! _and Inner Mayhem Rachel rears her head. _Letting them convince you that medicine was the only way. We have control we ha…"_

"No we didn't you hurt people, we all did. Look what I did to Santana, Puck, Quinn, Brittany…look what we did to dad and daddy. No this is the only way," Rachel blocked out the echo of _"No!"_ that was ricocheting in her head. "It's the only way," she whispered, sitting down on the ground and drinking her water, the task comforting like nothing else it seemed these days.

Rachel made her way to school quietly, lost in thoughts and her own issues that she had been dealing with for what seemed like a lifetime. It wasn't her choice to have the issues, that she had for as long as she could remember. She made it to first period on auto pilot she wasn't even sure how she had gotten there.

"Hey Berry," Rachel looked up to see Dave heading her way, she straightened her clothing and mustered up a smile for him.

"Hello Dave."

"So I'm glad you're back. Your little posse was a little difficult to deal with . He smirked. "I don't know what happened or what the deal was. But I'm glad that you're back."

Thankful that Dave wasn't pushing for answered Rachel gave the bigger boy a hug. "Thanks Dave."

"No problem," He fist pumped her, "I was going to go over some ideas for a new play for the coach today. Do you think maybe you could look over it for me and let me know what you think?"

Rachel grinned. "I would love to," she watched him pull a folder out of his back pack and hand it to her. "I appreciate it, maybe you can give me some new ideas, you've come up with some great ideas before," Rachel raised her brow at that. "Puck let that slip, " he grinned. "He said that you planned most of the new plays he came up with."

Rachel flushed, that was suppose to be a secret between Rachel and Noah. Apparently Noah had let the cat out of the bag on that one. "I helped a little," Rachel admitted with a smile. "I can look this over and have it back to you by lunch."

"Sounds great thanks, I can meet you after third at your locker," Rachel nodded her agreement and then headed off to her English class. When she walked in she noticed right away that she was in trouble.

In the middle of the room stood Brittany, this wasn't her class, but there she stood with her hands on her hip and giving Rachel a narrowed glance. Behind her she heard the two doors close she didn't need to look over her shoulder to know that she was now trapped in the room with the four people in the entire school that she only wanted to avoid a little bit longer.

"So …it this a intervention?" she mutter, going with angry Rachel.

"No," Puck called as he came out of hiding from under the teachers desk. "This is friends wanting to tell you that we care about you."

"No matter what secrets you keep," Quinn said quietly, from behind her.

"No matter how much you want to keep us out, we're not giving up on you, because you haven't given up on us," Santana said as she joined Brittany in the middle of the classroom.

"So you're going to lock us all in until I tell you everything, is that it?" she demanded looking right at Puck, furious that he was part of this. He knew what she was dealing with , and how walking a thin line everyday was a struggle.

"No," Brittany said calmly. "We're here to tell you that whatever it is that you feel you need to hide from us, doesn't matter. We love you in

spite of the fact that you're a fucking bitch for leaving with no notice after jumping out a fucking window," she said forcefully.

"I don't care what your hiding, I get it that sometimes we have to have secrets. I have my own. But you don't get to leave. If we can't help, then fine we can't help. But to leave without even giving us a chance to help or heal you the way you have us, is fucking rotten and the Rachel Berry that I have come to know and love is more then that," Brittany was hysterical at this point tears running down her face as she was pulled into Santana's arms.

"We all care about you, we all love you," Puck promised. "We are here," he pointed to them all then to her. "Always for you."

"Easy to say," Rachel denied. Shaking her head. "And when I lose control? When I can't.," she couldn't finish her sentence. "Who is going to stop me? Who is going to be stronger and …"

"Wait!" Santana pulled out of Brittany's arms. "Do you remember what happened that night?"

Rachel closed herself off, closing her eyes. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Rachel," Quinn whispered and reached out to her. "You-u," she took a breath. "You didn't make that happen, you know that right," she looked at the other two girls in the room. "That wasn't you losing control. We wanted to be together, you tried to stop us," she whispered. "We wouldn't listen," tears began to fall down her face.

Rachel stopped breathing. "What-t?" her eyes flew open and she looked at them with wonder in her eyes.

Brittany took a tentative step. "Rachel, you begged us to think, to not just let this happen that someone would get hurt."

"We didn't know that you meant you, or we wouldn't have," Santana promised.

"I'm sure I wasn't worried about getting hurt," Rachel laughed darkly. "I'm invincible, didn't you know."

"You're not invincible, Rachel. But we don't expect you to be. We want you to be happy, and we will stand beside you, in whatever you choose." Quinn promised, stepping closer.

Rachel didn't want to trust what she was being told. She… It wasn't safe to open up to people. It had been hard opening up to Noah, but he had seen her hit rock bottom. But then she looked at the girls, they had seen her pretty damn close to rock bottom too. "I..I don't think that is something that I can trust," she decided to be honest.

"Well that at least was honest," Brittany smiled sadly. She nodded and her feet ate up the rest of the ground between them. "It's ok, we don't deserve your trust yet," she pulled her into a hug, "but we will," she promised.

"We'll take it one step at a time," Santana promised, hugging them both. Looking at Quinn and Puck over Rachel's head.

"Nice and slow, to prove that you can trust us, and that we do lo-care about you." Quinn hugged them all. Puck wrapped his arms around the huddle.

"How did I get to be this lucky best friends with the four hottest chicks in the school." Puck muttered with a grin on his face.

"You also slept with them all." Rachel laughed. Then winced when the three girls popped out of the huddle, whip lash like, and rounded on Noah. "So…I take it that wasn't public knowledge?"

"Thanks, HB!" he backed up. "It was along time ago, before school started." he backed up and reached for the door. "Look at the time I have a class right now." he flipped the door lock and took off like a bat out of hell ignoring the students who where looking at him as if he lost his mind.

Once he was gone the three cheerleaders turned to her. "What? So we all slept with Noah, big deal."

"It's a big deal." Santana muttered. "You guys spent the entire two weeks at his house tied at hip. "We have no idea what was going on then."

"Not that it is any of your business Lopez, but nothing was happening. Just like nothing happened when I spent the nights in bed with you during that same time span." Rachel went to take her seat and was quickly surrounded by the three girls. "SB, you don't even have this class."

"Oh I know, but I took care of it. I told them that I had to be in your classes today." Brittany smiled and laid her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Do I even want to know how you managed that?" Rachel looked at Quinn and Santana who both shook their head. "Ok I get it need to know basis," she kissed Brittany's brow. "I'm glad you guys are here, thank you for the Rachel intervention."

Quinn smiled tears still in the corners of her eyes. "We can see you too," she whispered with a shrug of her shoulder.

Thanks for reading

Update coming soon Next Monday

Please review

Thanks

Taylor

}|{


	20. Long Live the Queen!

**3/18/13 ~ CH 20**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I don't own Glee, if I did well it would be so wonderfully more gay (lol). Any and all songs used in this chapter or future chapters are not mind, what a pity.**_

_**So I took a little liberty with some music/lyrics in this chapter there are three songs smashed up in 'pitch perfect' style…I wonder if anyone can guess what three songs!**_

_**Updates are scheduled for Monday's **_

_**(fingers crossed)**_

_**As always thanks for reading.**_

_**Loosing editing ( I'm lazy and haven't found a beta yet)**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Taylor**_

_**~~~}|{ ~~~**_

**The Following Friday**

"Rachel?"

Rachel sat up in her bed looking around confused. She could hear someone calling her, but she was alone in the room. She flicked on the light and looked around the room again. Nothing.

"Great another issue to deal with," she muttered tossing back the covers, angrily.

"Rachel?"

"Brittany?" Rachel looked around the room in confusion.

"Hi! You're awake that is totally awesome," Brittany squealed.

"What the actual fuck?" Rachel looked around her room in confusion. "Britt where are you? Why can I hear you and not see you, am I having a delusion?"

There was a distinct giggle, "No silly. I hid a walkie-talkie in your room,"

"Niccccceee, thanks for scaring the shit out of me Britt," Rachel laughed and sat heavily back onto her bed. "What time is it?"

"Five in the morning. Wanna run with me before school?" Britt seemed blissfully awake at this awful hour.

"You're serious aren't you?" Rachel demanded with noticeable disbelieve.

"Deadly, I'll be by in 10 minutes. Be ready. SB over and out,"

Rachel shook her head, and laughed. Here she was worried about her sanity…and there was Brittany clearly lacking in that department and blissfully unaware of it. "I want that," Rachel pouted then headed off to her bathroom. She had a new routine, meds first, brush teeth, wash face, get dressed, do hair. It was the life the Looney bin escapee, yippee!

Rachel met Brittany at the door smiling and handing the girl a water bottle.

"Morning Rachie!" Brittany smirked and hugged her. "Thanks for the water!"

"So running huh?"

"Yeah it's going to be our thing,"

"Huh?"

"We all agreed we are all going to do different things, to spend time with you,"

"Oh?"

"Well Puck will have video games, and bro times. San is going to take cooking lessons from you, and you know like stuff like that," Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "She knows now to knit, but don't tell her I told you," Brittany laughed. "And Quinn wants to spend time with you with old dudes,"

"What?" Rachel faltered in her stretching.

"Listen I wasn't understanding what she was saying so Santana translated," Brittany admitted.

"Say no more, I understand," Rachel smirked and then pulled Brittany to her feet. "You ready?"

"Always," Brittany smirked kissed Rachel on the cheek and took off running.

~}|{~

Rachel stepped out of the shower with a smile on her face. Running with Brittany had been delightfully relaxing. It was nice to have someone that she didn't have to hold back with.

"Rachel honey there is someone here that needs to talk to you," Leroy called up the stairs. Rachel glanced at the clock and frowned who in the hell would show up at her place at 7:45?

"Be right there," she called down to her daddy, and tossed on her cheer uniform that she had begun wearing on games days to show support. she knocked on the spare bedroom. "SB you almost ready?"

"Yeah. Be right down," came her muffled voice thought the door.

"Ok I'll see you down stairs," Rachel giggling when she heard the blonde fighting with her clothing . She hopped down the stairs and peppered her dad with a kiss on the cheek. "Morning daddy,"

"Morning princess," he said distractedly going over some paperwork from the office. "Don't forget the person at the door, honey,"

"On it," she smiled and headed over to the door opening it and smiling at the man who stood there. "Hello."

"Hello, are you Rachel Berry?" he asked reading his clip board. Then glancing up at her, a slow smile creeping up his face when he really looked at her.

"Yes I'm Rachel, how can I help you?" Rachel's smiled lowered slightly at the creepy man.

"I have a delivery for you," he said. Then remembering his clip board again, and held it out to her with the pen.

"I didn't order anything," Rachel said pushing the clipboard back at him.

"It's all right here on the invoice, paid for and everything," he said pushing the clipboard back in her direction.

"Who is it from ?" she said skeptically. Looking at the man then reaching for the clipboard. "What the hell is Zoom-Zoom world?"

"No clue, can you sign off on this so I can make my other deliveries, and maybe give me your number?"

Rachel just blinked. _What? _She stared at the man as he slowly started to frown then took a step back.

"Honey is there a problem?" Leroy called from directly behind her.

Rachel hid a smile and signed the clipboard. "No daddy seems I have a delivery."

"Oh what did you order?" he whispered excitedly still shooting the delivery man a dirty look.

"That's just it, I didn't," she muttered. She handed the clip board back to the man. Who let out a whistle and called out to the two helpers who started depositing five crates onto the front lawn. "What in the world?"

Puck, Santana and Quinn rounded the corner at that time walking up the drive way watching the men unload the crates. "Hey Noah where's the truck?"

"Wouldn't start. Santana says it's the distributor cap," Puck shrugged.

"Don't worry I'll get your baby back up and running after school," Santana promised patting his shoulders. "We're walking today Berry,"

"I can give you guys a ride, it's no problem," Hiram said coming onto the porch. "Good lord what happened to my front lawn!" he shrieked.

"Morning Dad, I'm getting a delivery," Rachel kissed the man on the cheek.

"Holy Broadway, you didn't order stage props off EBay again did you, we talked about this!" he muttered shooting down off the porch steps. "You're stepping all over my prized roses, you damn buffoons!" the smaller Jewish man called after them as he ran.

Leroy cringed looking down the street at the neighbors who where all stopping in their tracks at Hiram having a horticultural melt down. "I better…yeah…Honey! You're going to be late for work, love," he called out leaping off the stairs and waving at the neighbors as he chased after his hysterical husband. "I'll take care of your flowers, love,"

" ' !" Hiram said dramatically. "They are prized possessions of mother nature, how many times must I tell you they are a gift from…"

Leroy pushed the distraught man into his car and slammed the door shut. "Love you too honey have a wonderful day, I'll make your favorite for dinner," Leroy patted the roof of the car and waved his husband off who was still ranting and raving in the car , throwing up his hands as he was yelling all the benefits of roses and mother nature as he drove off.

"Wow Rachel, your dad is intense," Santana muttered leaning in and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Only to be pushed over by Quinn, who also gave Rachel a quick kiss. "Good morning Rachel," she whispered then stood back with a blush when Leroy cleared his throat.

"Rachie, that isn't fair!" Brittany called from the doorway. Then pulled Rachel off her feet and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. There was a loud crash behind them.

"Oh your father will be most displeased, there goes a rose bush," Leroy winced, then went back over to the movers who were gawking at the teenagers.

Puck pulled Rachel out of Brittany's arms and hugged her as she wrapped her legs around him. "Morning HB how are you, causing trouble pretty early already!"

"Hey I didn't do anything," Rachel laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I was all innocent, I swear,"

"Sure," he muttered. Glanced at the girls surrounding him, and frowned. "Hey you all got to say good morning, it was my turn,"

They all narrowed their eyes at him and rolling his eyes he placed her on the ground. "We're suppose to be sharing," he muttered.

Rachel laughed. "You guys are too much. Stop it right now. We're going to be late to school, we need to go in an eat our breakfast," They followed after the little diva smirking at the smell of waffles wafting out from the kitchen.

Leroy had given them a ride to school once the crates had been moved off the lawn and into the back part of the drive way. Rachel had called in a favor with a local nursery to either repair the damage of the roses or to have them leave some new bushes on the porch for her father.

She felt guilty that her delivery would have caused so much damage. She hadn't had time to look into the crates to see what it was and if she was honest Santana wasn't the only one that wanted a peek. It was driving Rachel nuts not knowing what was in them.

"Captain Berry!" Annoyed Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head as her friends all stood to stop Jacob Ben Israel from getting to close to the diva.

"Captain Berry, there's been a rumor that you're back from some secret mission…that you've topped the pyramid , having gotten rid of Coach Sylvester to take over the Cheerios one cheerio at a time."

Rachel rolled her eyes watching the fro haired boy, and placing her hands on her hips.

"I wonder how does it feel to be on the top?" he asked leering at her legs as he spoke into his microphone. "And what do you say to reports that Coach Sylvester is coming back and gunning for you,"

Rachel just smiled though she felt Brittany shiver and whimper. "I say bring it on. Sylvester and I have unfinished business. As for being on top, I wouldn't say that I am. I would also say that I don't appreciate you insinuating that I have taken over Cheerios, or that I'm there captain. I may be captain of may things, but not the Cheerios. That title still belongs to Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. " Rachel leaned into Jacob Ben Israel's space. "And don't you forget that JBI," she whispered softly, then pushed off of him hips twitching as she walked away.

"So that just leaves us to believe that Rachel Berry was indeed on some secret mission, you heard it here first folks. JBI out," the boy fell into the lockers., and the camera guy turned off the camera and rushed to his side. "Oh my god, that woman is amazing," he whispered as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Oh Rachel, you made his pass out again," Quinn laughed shaking her head. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, just not to forget that you and BB are the captains. " Rachel reached into her locker smirking when Santana took her books, and Quinn took her bag . "I can carry my own things for crying out loud."

"But why do that when we can?" Santana smirked at her. "B, you and Puck meet us for free period ok?"

"Ok," Brittany smirked and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "Thanks for the run this morning Rachie it was super fun," She hugged Quinn and laid a fierce one on Santana and then jumped on Puck's back as they headed to their class.

"Where in the hell does she get all that energy," Quinn muttered, linking arms with Rachel as Santana linked her arm with Rachel's other arm.

Rachel tried to ignore the nagging feeling that something was going on with the girls, as well as the stares they were getting from the hall's population. People were out right slack jawed staring at the three of them. They had almost made it to their class room when two cheerios slushies in hands stopped in front of them.

The three girls had three separate reactions. Santana lunged forward, Quinn tossed Rachel behind her, and Rachel smiled and greeted the girls.

"Whoa! Barbies!" Rachel demanded loudly the entire hall way stopped and looked at commotion. "Lopez let them go!"

"Rachel…"

"Lopez, LET THEM GO," Rachel demanded, angrily. Santana let them go instantly and she stepped back, a frown on her face.

"Deana , are you ok?" Rachel asked reaching out a concerned hand to the girl's writs.

"Yes thank you Rachel. We brought you slushies, there was a conflict of which was your favorite grape or raspberry," she blushed "So we got one of each," she continued softly.

Rachel smiled at the girl. "Thank you, I happen to like both. But may I have the raspberry one?"

Deana smirked and looked back at the other cheerio. "I told you it was raspberry," she handed the slushie to Rachel. "We'll see you on the field Rachel," She winked and then took off down the hall with a switch of her hips, that Rachel found herself watching until there was the sound of a throat being cleared followed by the sound of scattering feet.

"What the actual fuck Berry?" Santana demanded hands on her hip when Rachel turned around and looked at them with a look of innocence.

"What?" she muttered sipping on the icy beverage. "There are no more slushie attacks, I knew that Deana wouldn't throw a slushie at me. Not everyone that has a crush on me pulls my pig tails, calls me names and orders hits on me," Rachel said looking at the two of them with a raised brow and headed into the room with a smirk.

Ignoring there unison moans of guilt. "Babe it wasn't like that," Santana muttered. "I was only following orders," she whined rushing to catch up.

"Oh so now your part of the flock?" Rachel muttered rolling her eyes. Letting out "bahhhhhaa" the perfect animal noise to prove her point about sheep.

"Rachel," Quinn hissed as they took their seats flanking her. "that isn't fair, that was the past. I thought we were past that," she said under her breath.

Rachel smiled and set the cup down. "Oh we are, I was just reminding you too of that, just incase you two go all secret service again," she laughed and then nodded to the teacher who seemed to be waiting for her permission to start the class.

"Dirty," Quinn mutters opening her book and then smiles when she sees Rachel write out a little heart on the top of her notebook paper.

~}|{~

Rachel laughed sitting back in the locker room as Deana and Misty retold a story that had happened at lunch today , that the diva had missed because she was playing catch up for Glee.

"And then Azimo, decided that it would be a good idea to pick on your friend Kurt. Well then the whole lunch room lost it." Deana laughed. "Needless to say it I don't think he will be messing with him again." Deana laughed .

"Oh no what did they do to him?" Rachel whispered with her eyes filling with tears as she hid her laughter.

"The shorter list would be what didn't we do to him." Deana laughed and leaned forward placing a hand on Rachel's leg as they laughed together. "Needless to say he will be singing soprano, having nightmares about food. And might need to be out of school for a few days."

"Well I'm not a huge fan of violence." Rachel laughed wiping tears. "But sometimes it's the only way to prove a point." she leaned back against the lockers closing her eyes imagining the debacle grinning.

Which was the way Brittany found them when she came around the corner. "We're needed on the field." she said loudly causing the two baby cheerios to jump and head out the door.

"Hey Britt." Rachel smiled up at the blonde.

"Rachie, you should stay away from the baby cheerios." She muttered sitting next to Rachel on the bench. "S and Q would have a shit fit if they just caught what I walked in on."

"I was listening to them tell me about what happened at lunch Britt, nothing was going on." Rachel bit out irritated.

"If you say so." Brittany muttered and left Rachel to sit there on her own. Rachel watched the girl leave and rolled her eyes. _Fucking complicated non relationship bullshit._ she thought to herself. _I never said we were in a relationship, did I? I distinctly remember saying I didn't want to be in one. Now these Barbies think they can tell me who I can talk to and what I can do, what the actual fuck? I'm Fucking Rachel Fucking Berry and I run me, no one else._

Rachel walked out of the locker room, show smile in place as she joined the rest of the girls on the field. She stood next to a few underclassman baby cheerios and pretended to listen to the captains. She was distracted by the football players, she didn't want to be cheering for them she wanted to be playing fucking ball, she was after all a player. Annoyed she tossed her pom-poms to the ground and headed over to where Puck was in a huddle on the sidelines. She ignored Quinn and Santana yelling after her.

"HB, what's up?" Puck asked looking at her then the girls calling after her.

"I don't want to cheer I want to play." she said fiercely. "I know that your down a player move someone to Az position and play me as a running back or wide receiver. I've proved I can play, I want to play. The other team won't know what hit them."

Chip was looking at her like she was the second coming, it made Rachel uncomfortable. Puck looked over at the guys they were all smirking and nodding. "HB I don't know if we have a uniform."

"If you're serious, Berry I had a uniform made for you a few weeks ago, it's in my office." Coach Beiste admitted. "We are down a player I can move some people around and you've proven that your strong and fast."

"Thanks coach." Rachel grinned and fist pounded Puck. "Be right back boys."

"You have 10 minutes." Coach yelled after her as she ran off the field, notice that she was being watched she decided to give the crowd a little something to look at and the last 20 feet to the locker room she tossed her body into a few aerials with a layout, two back handspring, finishing with a six foot straddle in the air. _Stick that in you're pipe and smoke it Sylvester._

Rachel quickly yanked off her cheer uniform as she ran to the coaches office. Pieces of the cheer uniform laid all over from the path she took , the Cheerio captains would have her ass for it later. Rachel couldn't get herself to care at the moment. She located her uniform and laughed when instead of "Berry" on the back it was "Rainbow Brite". A reputation that she was never going to live down, it appears. She had less problems with the pads this time and she slipped the jersey and tights on then she ripped out her high pony, braided her hair down her back and then tucked it under her shoulder pads and jersey then jammed her helmet on her head. She slipped into the small cleats that she found marked RB and they fit perfectly.

She hit the field and the crowd became silent, the cheerios stopped cheering, and the boys whooped in appreciation as she headed their way. "HB, you make that look good."

"Noah I make everything look good." she smirked and winked at them. "Alright boys lets kick some …wait who's ass are we kicking?"

"Razorbacks." Chip whispered to her ear.

"Right, yeah Razorbacks!" Rachel let our a loud roar. "Puckasauras where do you want me."

"Loaded question HB." Puck smirked at her.

"In your dreams baby, I've got my hands full with the pyramid. How about the second Tuesday of next week."

They boys all laughed including Puck , the coach rolled her eyes then got down to business telling them where they needed to be and what play they were going to run. Rachel smiled to herself when she realized that it was one of Dave's play that she knew like the back of her hand.

"What the hell is Rachel doing?" Santana demanded looking from her position on the pyramid.

"Being a player." someone muttered, causing all the cheerleaders to laugh, including Quinn.

"You know she just has to do things her way." Quinn muttered. "She better not get hurt or I'm going to kick someone's ass."

Brittany looked at Santana and bit her lip, feeling guilty. She knew Rachel rushing off and doing this was mostly her fault. Not that Rachel didn't need to be told what she told her, but maybe she should have waited until after the game.

"Oh boy we have bigger problems then Berry playing the field." Santana muttered when she say Coach Sylvester in the stands. "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, but I want everyone ready to do the new routine that Rachel and Britt came up with for the half time." Quinn said through clenched teeth.

"How are we going to do that without Rachel. I can't do it without her!" Deana called out from the bottom of the pyramid. She wasn't the only that voiced the opinion but she was the loudest. They Pyramid came down and they went into a old familiar cheer.

"You let me worry about Berry, I'll get her for the half time." Quinn promised. Looking over to the field as Rachel caught the ball after kickoff and dashed off to the towards the end zone to be tackled at the Titan's 30 yard line. "Rachel!" she yelled starting to run over, Santana and Brittany close on her heels. Only to see the diva hop back up and fist punch the air as she ran towards the huddle.

"Barbies! I want to hear you cheer." she yelled out to them as she blew them a kiss.

Santana rolled her eyes. "When we get her home I'm kicking her ass." she muttered getting back into formation. "I mean really she's the size of an ant, what is she doing out there on that field."

~~~ }|{ ~~~

When half time rolled around, the score was 31-28 in Titan's favor. Rachel hustled into the locker room and switched into her cheer uniform. Quinn had quickly told her what she needed when she was sitting when the Defense was up.

She wasn't letting the girls down just because she wanted to be on the field playing with the boys. She fixed her make up, set her high pony and ran out to the field to pick up her pom-poms.

"I'm here captain." she called out just getting in line in time for them to take the field.

"Perfect timing Berry." Santana called out to her with a wink as she and Quinn led them out on the field.

The new routine consisted of an entirely new and very complex floor program, with aerial jumps and crossover basket tosses from yard lines, and their entire new flyer routine. It would take them to nations with no problems and the girls new it. When they were finished the crowd was on their feet going crazy the football team still on the field were cheering them on. And best of all Coach Sylvester was scowling at them with a look of pure shock on her face.

Rachel wasn't able to stop herself from rubbing it in a little further she smirked at Becky who qued up her music and Rachel nodded to the marching band and the glee kids who we're positioned under the bleachers. The music belted out the sound of a old familiar song.

Rachel grinned as the cheerios kept dancing switching to the complicated new dance that Brittany had taught them. The gleeks took center field, gleek-cheerios, gleek-football players , gleek-band members. All in the middle as the rest of the field was filled with performing cheerios and band members.

_ALL_

_**If I ruled the world**_

_**Imagine that**_

_**I'd free all my sons, I love em love em baby**_

_**Black diamonds and pearls**_

_**Could it be, if you could**_

_**be mine, we'd both shine**_

_**If I ruled the world**_

_**Still living for today, in**_

_**these last days and times**_

Rachel popped out of formation now with her head set in place that Mercedes had rushed to her and she stood tall and stared right at the former cheer coach as she sang her verse.

_RACHEL_

_**You used to rule the world **_

_**Seas would rise when you gave the word**_

_**Now in the morning You sleep alone**_

_**Sweep the streets You used to own**_

_**You used to roll the dice **_

_**Felt**__** the fear in your enemies' eyes **_

_**Listen as the crowd **__**now**__** sing**__**s**__** "**__**T**__**he old Queen is dead, long live the **__**Berry **__**Queen!" **_

_Santana/Quinn/Puck/__Brittany_

_**If I ruled the world**_

Rachel leaned over on Santana and Brittany smiling over at Quinn as they all lost themselves into the performance.

_Rachel_

_**Ya know it's your girl H-B and New Directions (wooo)**_

_**If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money**_

_**In the air like confetti**_

_**If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party.**_

_**And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground**_

**If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you, if I ruled the world.**

_Santana/Quinn/Puck/__Brittany_

_**If I ruled the world**_

_ALL_

_**So everybody get up, up**_

_**Out of your seats**_

_**Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach**_

_**Jump up, up, up**_

_**On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! "**_

_**Up, up, out of your seats**_

_**Be who you are love is all you need**_

_**All of us Geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! "**_

_Santana/Quinn/Puck/__Brittany_

_**If I ruled the world**_

Rachel moved over to here her Barbie's where all moving in perfect formation Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel joining them smoothly as she sang to the awed crowd.

_RACHEL_

_**If you were my **__**peeps**_

_**You'd never have to worry about another thing, no**_

_**'Cause I'd rule the world, and you'd be right next to me**_

_**Running the show**_

_**We'd throw every rule in the book out and**_

_**Bring down the house**_

Mercedes , Tina and Artie came to the front of the field in McKinley colored outfits sporting the new Glee letterman jackets. Kurt and Tina had designed them.

_Mercedes/Artie/Tina_

_**If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you**_

_**If I ruled the world, if I ruled**_

_**if I ruled, I'd free all my sons**_

_**black diamonds, I love em love em baby**_

_**Black diamonds and pearls, if I ruled**_

_**If I ruled the world**_

_Rachel/Santana/Quinn/Puck/Brittany_

_**If I ruled the world**_

_**I love em love em baby!**_

Rachel was out of breath and grinning like a fool when the entire group in the stands and all the members on the field started to chant

"_**LONG LIVE THE QUEEN !"**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Update coming soon Next Monday**_

_**Please review**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Taylor**_

_**}|{**_


	21. Sick of Waiting

**3/25/13 ~ CH 21**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I don't own Glee, if I did well it would be so wonderfully more gay (lol). Any and all songs used in this chapter or future chapters are not mind, what a pity.**_

_**Wow I'm only a day behind, I hope that you keep that in mind when you read this and don't kill me when you're finished this slightly short chapter… I heart you guys I swear I do… Until Next week my lovelies.**_

_**Updates are scheduled for Monday's **_

_**(fingers crossed)**_

_**As always thanks for reading.**_

_**Loosing editing ( I'm lazy and haven't found a beta yet)**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Taylor**_

_**~~~}|{ ~~~**_

By the time the games was over the Titans had won, their biggest victory in the schools history . Rachel and the guys hustled off the field with smiles on their faces, the stadium on their feet cheering them.

"That was epic!" Dennis hollered as they hit the locker room. The payers nodding their agreement fist pounding as they passed one another.

Puck smiled at his teammates being the last one in, he glanced over and nodded to his little Jewish Princess who was in the middle of a cheerio huddle. They were all surrounding her as she stood in her football uniform. Brittany was wearing Rachel's helmet. "HB!" he called out to her. She leaned around the crowd and shot him a huge smile. "You ok?" she nodded he smirked at her. "I'll meet you back out here in 20 minutes ok?" she nodded again and then shrieked when someone pulled her into the locker room.

Puck laughed and headed back into his own locker room ignoring the other players as he quickly stripped out of his uniform and headed to the showers. He made quick work of scrubbing down, and redressing not wanting Rachel to have to wait on him, well not wanting to listen to her bitch if he wasn't on time.

He headed back out of the locker room, one of the first ones and he leaned up against the wall waiting for Rachel. He wanted a cigarette but being on school property that wasn't a good idea.

"Puckerman!" he looked in the direction of the call. His eyes widened when he saw no other then Coach Sylvester standing half hidden under the bleachers.

"Yeah?" he called over to her, keeping the girls locker room in his vision.

"Come here I want to talk to you." she demanded glaring at him.

"I don't think that is such a great idea, what do you want?" he called over to her. "I know this is about Rachel, and I can't believe think you can get to her through me."

"Puckerman if you don't get over here so that I can talk to, I'll make you regret it." she said through clenched teeth. She looked up and down the open corridor and then walked over to him, she was seething. "Listen, I'm not here to start trouble." Puck raised a brow at her. "Shut it. I'm not here for that. Listen Orangutan won't give me back my job, unless Rachel agrees with it. So I want you to tell me how I can get that to happen."

"You don't deserve that job, you hurt your entire team." Puck shouted. "Everyone of them believed in you and trusted you." He was so angry he shook, "You're getting exactly what you deserve. If you ask me Rachel was lenient on you."

"I agree." Sue admitted, looking ashamed for the first time in her entire life.

"Right…wait …what?" Puck asked confused.

"I'm agreeing with you, what Streisand did needed to be done. I was wrong, but I need my job back." Sue looked around to make sure they were alone still. "I've issues, I'm working on them." she shrugged. "Now what do I have to do to be back in Berry good graces?"

Puck looked at the woman before him, if he was honest there was something different about her. Rachel would kill him if she caught him talking to her. The girls would kill him for upsetting Rachel. "I don't know, she's protective of them now. I don't think that there is anything at this point that you're going to be able to do…"

"There has to be something, she's all about second chances." Sue cut him off, tossing a look over her shoulder. "Just tell me what I have to do!"

"She is all about giving second chances to the people that have hurt her, not so much with people who have hurt her people." Puck muttered.

"She forgave Lopez."

"She did," he nodded. "Look, let me think about it, maybe there is something I can come up with. But you have to prove that you're serious about this. You have to prove to me that you've changed."

"How in the hell do I do that?" she demanded.

"I'm sure you can come up with something coach, I'll help you if and only if I have your proof and your word that you won't hurt anyone else, especially Rachel."

Sue pursed her lips and looked into the high school boy. "Alright, you have my word, and in a few days you'll have my proof. Deal?"

"Deal." he muttered as the door to the girls locker room opened and a few baby cheerios headed out, Puck turned back around to face Sue but she was gone. "Creepy lady." shaking his head he leaned back against the wall. Lost in his own thoughts about what he had just gotten himself into.

}|{

Quinn waited outside of the showers for Rachel. She had seen the diva go in chatting it up with a few baby cheerios. She, herself tried not to shower with the girls since she had Beth, she was self conscious of her body.

Santana and Brittany were making out in the towel room, she had watched them take off in that direction….well by the sounds of it they weren't just making out. Quinn was caught between being disgusted , being jealous and wanting to laugh.

She spotted Rachel coming out of the shower alone wrapped in only a towel. The blonde smirked to herself and pushed away from the wall. Quinn made her way to where Rachel's locker was.

"Hey Rachel, I was wondering … If you wanted to… I mean if you weren't, I mean if you don't have plans… well you know, you and I can hang out."

Rachel looks at Quinn, and smiled. "Sure Quinn, I think Puck wanted to hang out. But I can tell him you and I can hang out instead."

"No I I don't want to interrupt your plans."

"Quinn" Rachel smiled leaned over and placed a hand on Quinn's cheek. "You're not interrupting we were just going to hang out. But if you want to hang out, then lets hang out."

Quinn smiled in relief and nodded. "I'm just going to go hop in the shower then." she grabbed her towel waited until the last cheerio left a shower and then headed in herself.

}|{

Rachel quickly got dressed, slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and headed out to find Puck. She located the boy waiting for her outside.

"Hey, I know that we have tentative plans, " she smiled up at him. "But Quinn wants to hang out. Do you mind?"

"No it's cool, the guys are having a celebration that we were suppose to go to, but I can go alone and let them know that you had something come up. Call me later, we can hang tomorrow."

"Thanks Noah." Rachel leaned up and kissed him on cheek. "You're the best friend a girl could ask for." she smirked at him. "Hold on a sec ok?"

Puck nodded and watched as she pulled open the door and called over someone, Puck watched as four baby cheerios followed her out of the locker room. He raised his brow when they came up to him with a smile. "Hello ladies."

Rachel smirked. "Noah this is Jenna, Kori, Bailey and Gina, girls you know Noah?" they nodded. "They're on our Junior squad, they'll be accompanying you this evening. " Rachel watched Puck start to smirk. "Watch over them, ok?" he just nodded and then offered them his left and right arm. He was quite the picture to be seen walking out onto the field two girls on each arm.

"Well he looks happy."

"I think so, but he'll watch after them, and that is what matters." Rachel smiled over at the two girls. "What you guys up to tonight?"

"No special plans." Brittany smiled at her. "You want to come over and hang out with us?"

"Can't Quinn and I are going to hang out." Rachel smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "We can get together and swim at my place tomorrow if you want."

Santana frowned, seeming to think it over. "You and Q huh?" she glanced over a Brittany who was smirking at her girlfriend with a twinkle in her eyes. "Be gentle Berry."

"Am I ever anything but?" Rachel smirked and hugged the two girls. "We're just hanging out anyway, no need to worry about anything."

"Whatever you say Berry." Santana laughed and then took Brittany off towards the parking lot.

Rachel smirked to herself and leaned back against the wall humming to herself. Quinn came out about ten minutes later, Rachel smiled at her and wrapped her arm around her waist. "Hi." she whispered when Quinn blushed.

"Hi." Quinn said wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulder. "Where is everyone?"

"Doing their own thing, we've plans to meet at my place tomorrow. Tonight it's just you and me." Rachel led the way to the parking lot. "I just realized that neither one of has a car." Rachel laughed. "You fancy a walk? My house is closer."

"Sounds good." Quinn smirked down at the brunette. "You were pretty amazing tonight."

"The team did great tonight! You guys were pretty on point tonight. I'm sure that irritated Sylvester."

"If not, then the halftime show certainty did. That was pretty damn good considering you threw it all together at the last minute."

"I did not just throw it together we've all been working on it, I just told everyone last minute that we were going it tonight." Rachel shrugged.

Quinn laughed as they walked. "Ok Rach, if that's what you want to call it. That's what we'll call it."

"I'm glad that we agree." Rachel smirked up at the taller blonde. "I'm glad we're going to hang out tonight."

"Me too, it seems like forever since we've had some one on one time." Quinn looked at Rachel with a soft smile, stumbling over a rock in the path and tripping. Rachel caught her with no effort. "What a klutz." she muttered blushing furiously.

"Not at all, Quinn." Rachel whispered smiling. "Our path is riddled with debris, bumps, and dips. It's how we handle them that defines us, not that it occasionally trips us up."

"Rachel," Quinn pulled the other girl to her, now steady on her feet, though her knees were weak. She watched as Rachel watched her, nervously she leaned down the space between them evaporated. Quinn took a deep breath then elegantly placed her lips to Rachel's, and they both shivered. Quinn's eyes were closed but she saw fireworks. Something about being with Rachel, holding Rachel, kissing Rachel left her lighter, carefree, grounded , safe and excited all at the same time.

The kissed on the path, that was less then seven minutes from Rachel's house, for eleven minutes. Rachel knows because she checked her watch. She was drained, she was full of happiness, excitement and wonder. They pulled away and looked at one another, slowly blinking, a sappy smile on their faces. "We should get to my house." Rachel whispered softly, waiting only for Quinn to nod, then she led the way to her house.

They made it to Rachel's house in record time. They tossed open the door, shutting it quickly behind them. Quinn pushing Rachel up against the door lifting her slightly then fused their lips together. They moaned in unison, Rachel wrapped her long led around Quinn and raked her hands in Quinn's hair.

"Ladies?" Quinn squeaked Rachel groaned and looked over the blondes shoulder.

"Good evening Daddy." Rachel said calmly. Pulling her shirt back in place and coming to stand in front of Quinn. "You're up late."

"Yes well, you're father is on call. I was waiting up for him." Leroy hid a smile behind his coffee cup. "How was the game?"

"It wasn't boring." Rachel admitted with a smile. "Is there hot cocoa ?" she asked politely.

"Of course, would you girls like some?" he asked heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"Yes thanks daddy." Rachel called after him, then tried to tug on Quinn to get her in the direction of the kitchen. "Quinn?"

"I should go." she said her face several shades of red. Trying to turn and open the door with Rachel still holding her hand.

"Quinn, Daddy doesn't care." Rachel laughed softly. "I'm sure that he's forgotten all ready."

"Sure he did. Rachel I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life. Please we can hang out some other time, I'm too mortified." Quinn laid her head on the door, her heart still pounding hard.

Rachel placed a calming hand on Quinn's back, rubbing circles. "Baby, please don't be like this. I want to spend time with you. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We're teenagers, plus my dads know me." Rachel grinned when Quinn turned to look at her with a raised brow. "I'm pretty irresistible."

"You're full of yourself Berry." Quinn deadpanned.

"I know but still irresistible, and I'm told quite loveable." Rachel said cheekily and then leaned up and kissed Quinn softly. "Come on lets play nice with daddy, and then we can go upstairs."

"And do what?" Quinn asked blushing again.

"I'm sure we can come up with something Fabray." Rachel laughed and tugged the blonde with her into the kitchen. "Smells delicious Daddy."

"It's hot chocolate Rachel, it isn't exactly complicated." Leroy rolled his eyes at her lovingly. "So tell me about the game, I caught a bit of it on the news." he smirked when Rachel faltered sitting down on the stool. "Long life the Queen huh?"

"Oh god, it was on the news?" Rachel put her hands in her hands. "Kill me now."

"What ever possessed you to call Sue Sylvester out like that?" he asked leaning on the counter.

Quinn sipped her cocoa and glanced between the two family members. "Actually Coach called Rachel and all the cheerios out by showing up." Quinn defended Rachel softly.

"Well, I can see how you'd see it that way." Leroy nodded. "But that cheer coach has been around for years, girls and she'll be here long after you're gone." when Rachel looked up at him with confusion, he added. "You're leaving this year Rachel, you'll have lost control of the school and Principle Figgins isn't strong enough to keep her in line. It's only a matter of time before she's back."

"We can't let that happen," Rachel said sternly. "What about our junior squad, and the girls on varsity that aren't graduating. Quinn we can't leave them to Sylvester."

"Rachel we can only do what we can do. Once we graduate our hands are tied. You're going to New York." Quinn blew softly on her cocoa.

"There has to be something that we can do." Rachel muttered sipping her own cocoa. "I can't just leave them to fall back into her clutches."

"Well baby girl if anyone can do anything it's you." Leroy said proudly. "Ok ladies I'm heading to the study, if you plan on continuing what you began in the foyer, please take it upstairs. Hiram isn't as cool as I am." he laughed.

"Thanks Daddy, give Dad a kiss for me. We're going to take our cocoa upstairs. Night Daddy." Rachel took her mug, then Quinn's hand and headed up the stairs.

"Night Ladies." Leroy called after them a smirk noted in his voice. "Make good choices." he whispered laughing to himself.

Quinn allowed Rachel to pull her up the stairs and into her bedroom, though she was still mortified. "Rachel, you can't be serious and neither is your father."

"We're very honest and open in this home Quinn. My dad's know me well enough to know what I do in this room, even if on occasion they pretend they don't. All they care about is that I'm honest with them."

Quinn shook her head, finding it hard to imagine parents who were calm, understanding and nonjudgmental. "Rachel."

Rachel shut the door, flipped the lock, walked over and took Quinn's cocoa and her own and placed them on the desk in the corner of the room. "Quinn, calm down." she whispered , as she led the worried girl to sit on her bed. "You're so beautiful." she whispered cupping her face leaned in and kissing her softly. "There is no other place, that I want to be." she promised leaning her back over the bed. "I'm sick of fighting this Quinn, what we have is undeniable and Inevitable." she ran kisses down the blondes face as she slipped her hands under Quinn's shirt.

"Rachel!" Quinn jolted at the touch of Rachel's fingers on her bare breast. Arching to meet Rachel's lips running her hands into the brunettes hair. "Please, I can't wait anymore."

"We don't have to." Rachel promised.

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Update coming soon Next Monday**_

_**Please review**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Taylor**_

_**}|{**_


	22. Something worth fighting for

**4/15/13 ~ CH 22**

**My thoughts and prayers are with Boston. This senseless act of violence, is just intolerable. ~Taylor**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I don't own Glee, if I did well it would be so wonderfully more gay (lol). Any and all songs used in this chapter or future chapters are not mind, what a pity.**_

_**~~~}|{ ~~~**_

_"Rachel!" Quinn jolted at the touch of Rachel's fingers on her bare breast. Arching to meet Rachel's lips running her hands into the brunettes hair. "Please, I can't wait anymore."_

_"We don't have to." Rachel promised._

Keeping her promised she stood and pulled her own Rainbow Brite T over her head, unsnapped her bra and shimmed out of her pants. She climbed onto the bed, fusing her lips back onto a mesmerized Quinn. "Are you ok?" she whispered to Quinn softly.

"Yes." Quinn arched into Rachel and ran her fingers down Rachel's exposed back. "Yes, I'm just fine." she promised kissing at Rachel's neck.

Rachel moaned at the feel of Quinn's mouth on her neck. It was an oversensitive piece of flesh that few knew about. She grabbed the hem of Quinn's shirt and slowly pulled the material up to reveal creamy white soft skin. Rachel ran her fingers over the abs that contracted and flexed at her touch. She marveled at the sight as Quinn sucked air past her teeth as she arched. "Rachel."

Rachel took her eyes off the glorious skin for a moment to look into the hazel eyes that seared her soul. "You like that amoureux?"

Quinn nodded as she wetted her lips with tongue. Her hands clenching into fist. Rachel smiled dipped down and placed a kiss on the exposed abs and was awarded with a uncontrolled quick hip roll.

Rachel continued on her path moving the material of Quinn's shirt kissing her way up the delectable skin. Wanting to savor and catalog very sound that Quinn as her mouth made love to her body. She watched her through her lashes as she took a hardened nub in her mouth and ran her tongue over it.

"_Fuck."_ Quinn whispered arching into Rachel again. She clutched at Rachel's hair.

Rachel squeezed the other exposed nipple with her skilled fingers rolling it and flicking it carefully, smirking when Quinn groaned. Taking the material in her hands again she slipped it over Quinn's head and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Looking her deeply in the eyes. "You let me know if you want me to stop, ok amoureux?" Quinn nodded. "You're so beautiful Quinn." she whispered, as she ran kisses down the exposed skin between her breasts nibbling at the girls belly button.

Quinn felt like her entire body was on fire, like she was exposed to an open flame. Rachel burned her, branded her with her touch. But it was addictive, her skin craved it like her lungs craved air. The feel of Rachel's tongue running the low line of her bikini line sent her into shivers. "Oh my god Rachel!" But the diva wasn't finished with her, with her teeth she removed the lacy panties as her hands softly traced patterns into her abdomen.

Quinn lifted to help remove the panties trying to stop herself from demanding that Rachel stop teasing her. "_Please_."

"_Quinn." _Rachel breathed in deeply the delicious smell of Quinn's arousal was pushing Rachel to the edge of her control. Control that she was clinging to, that would keep her sane. "Oh, pour l'amour de mon âme, Tu es incroyable."

Rachel ran her hands up the exposed inner skin of Quinn's legs and thighs. She glanced up at the beauty before her, locking onto the hazel eyes. There was such raw emotion and uncheck lust, that Rachel faltered for a minute. Her hands having a mind of their own pressed at Quinn's hardened clit, both lovers moaned.

Rachel closed her eyes loving the feel of the way Quinn rocked her body up into her light touch. "Please, Please… Rachel I need you." she moaned out gripping the sheets.

Rachel's eyes snapped open and she lowered her body all but curling over Quinn's exposed lower body. She ran the flat of her tongue through Quinn's folds collecting the juices of Quinn's arousal. The taste exploded her taste buds, her eyes rolled back into her head. Quinn's hips came off the bed, ever so softly grinding them into Rachel's face.

Rachel felt her own arousal heighten at Quinn's reaction to her own lovemaking. With one hand she flicked at the blonde's clit then with her other began running her fingers through the fold saturating them in Quinn's essence before looking up at Quinn again, who was still watching her, her pupils blown in her lust. Rachel slowly slipped two fingers into the quaking body below her and thrusting them in and scissoring them on the down stoke slowly, in a maddening slow rhythm.

Quinn panted, her body writing underneath Rachel's calculated and overly skilled ministrations. The girl was relentless, brining her to the edge only to push her back from it. To rebuild the crescendo , only to plateau, and begin again. _Rachel Fucking Berry was so frustrating!_

Clearly she had lost her mind, because without thought she grabbed Rachel by the hair and dragged her up her own body and kissed her demandingly. She released the girls lips then ran her own fingers and mouth down the shorter girl. Sucking on the hardened nipples roughly in her frustration. Not that it appeared that Rachel minded the way she was mewing still gently fucking her with her fingers deep inside her. Quinn slipped her own fingers in-between Rachel's legs running her fingers through the wet fold.

"Q-Quin-n" Rachel trembled and jerked at the sensation. Quinn looked back into Rachel's eyes and slipped her own fingers knuckle deep into Rachel. "Fuck!" Rachel shouted her head tossed back. Quinn grinned and latched onto Rachel's now exposed neck and bit down. Satisfied deeply when Rachel screamed out her name.

Rachel's first orgasm hit her so hard that her entire body bucked into Quinn, forcing her thrusting fingers deep into Quinn who let out a hiss of pleasure. Rachel quickly curled her fingers hitting the hidden love button and thrust over and over until it pushed Quinn over the edge. "Rachel!, oh Fuck!"

Quinn's orgasm hit her so hard that she lost feeling in her legs and lost the ability to breathe. Not that Rachel took that into consideration because clearly one orgasm wasn't enough. Feeling Rachel's determined fingers moving in her, the tightening of her own muscles. Determined Quinn began thrusting into Rachel again using her palm to add friction to Rachel's swollen clit. Rachel wasn't the only overachiever in the room.

==== }|{ ====

Rachel kissed the blonde goddess in her arms. She was just finished pushing away her feelings. Quinn made her feel things that she had hidden and locked away. She was honestly scared to death at the depths of her feeling that being this way with Quinn brought about. Things that she wasn't able to control. There was no control, there really never had been. Which was why she kept her away from her. First being a social pariah then when that wasn't going to work, someone that she would never see herself with. That had also backfired and downward spiraled on her forcing her to relapse.

Quinn was her kryptonite and probably always would be. Rachel prayed that at least knowing that would be helpful, in a way to prevent the Crazy away, or at least to a minimum.

"Rachel?"

"I thought you were sleeping." Rachel looked down into the hazel eyes that had haunted her for years.

"No, I dozed for a minute I think." Quinn leaned up pulling the covers to cover her body, turned to look at Rachel more fully. "Regrets?"

"No, Quinn." Rachel leaned over and kissed her softly. "I will never regret being with you. Not tonight, not tomorrow, not next week, not 20 years from now." Rachel brushed a hair out of Quinn's face. "This was meant to be, it was just the first time I stopped fighting it."

"So..what I've been feeling this pull..connection." Quinn frowned. "Is that what they all feel?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked with cautious tone.

"All the other girls?" she whispered. "I've heard…seen…it with my own eyes, people are just drawn to you."

"I can't speak about other people's feeling Quinn, but I can tell you that I feel a pull and a connection to you, I have since we first met and it hurt so much." Rachel whispered and looked away.

"I'm sorry Rachel I'm so sorry we were…"

"Quinn, " Rachel chuckled darkly. "You never did anything that I didn't want you to. I forced your hand Freshman year."

"What are you talking about." Quinn demanded sitting up in bed.

"I paid the head cheerio to make me a target." Rachel whispered. "I pushed you away on purpose. I knew how important it was for you to become a cheerio or prom queen like you sister, mother, and grandmother. I knew that you would do whatever it took to be on top to make your parents proud."

"This makes no sense!" Quinn nearly shouted pushing Rachel away. "You couldn't have planned that I would bully you."

"You can plan anything with the right tools, motivation, fear and people." Rachel admitted. "I'm sorry I…you scared me, you made me feel things Quinn. Things that I was trying so hard to keep control of. Things that would've, could've been dangerous."

"What…what did you feel…what did I make you feel." Quinn asked her eyes clouding with tears.

"I don't know if I'm ready to divulge that information just yet Fabray." Rachel smirked. "The fact that you make me feel something at all, is a pretty amazing feat. Can that just be enough for now?"

Quinn chewed on her lips a little, closed her eyes. "Does this mean you're going to push me away?"

"No, I'll never do that again, unless its unavoidable and for you own good." Rachel promised.

"What does this mean for us? Is this a one time thing? Are you in a relationship with S and B?" she sighed.

"No I'm not in a relationship with BB and SB. Do you want this to happen again?"

"Yes."

"Then it isn't a one time thing. As to what it means I'm not sure. This is new territory for me, what are your ideas on this?"

"I don't know, maybe we should take it slow see where it leads to." Quinn opened her eyes and looked deeply at Rachel. "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds great." Rachel nodded. "How about we get some sleep. SB and BB will be here tomorrow and I promised I would be gentle with their captain."

"Please tell me you three didn't talk about us having sex!" Quinn asked her face flushing red.

"Well I didn't but it was certainly implied by BB." Rachel chuckled and pulled the sputtering blonde into her arms after snuggling down in the blankets.

"Damn Santana!" Quinn muttered with a huff.

==== }|{ ====

Rachel woke up at 6am as her usual. She gave Quinn a quick kiss on her forehead and headed to her bathroom naked. She hummed her way through her shower, and redressing. She laid out some spare clothes for Quinn and then headed downstairs. She greeted her fathers with a bright smile.

"Well good morning, your more chipper then usual." Leroy smirked with a knowing smile.

"Yes well, Daddy I had adequate amount of sleep." she smirked and poured herself some coffee.

"I bet." he laughed when Hiram looked over his coffee cup at them and groaned.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Rachel has a sleepover last night." Leroy said with a smile at his husband. "Thank god we soundproofed her bedroom years ago."

Hiram choked on his coffee, blushed, and pulled his newspaper up trying to block out the imagery.

"Thanks Daddy, sorry Dad. He's such a terrible gossip." Rachel rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Maybe all we did was talk."

"Talking doesn't leave love bites on your neck and scratches on your back, Baby girl." Leroy pointed out.

Rachel groaned and tried to look at her back. She should have known wearing a bikini top to breakfast was a mistake. "Good to know." she muttered.

Both her fathers laughed at her as she grabbed another coffee for Quinn and left the room. Heading back upstairs she set the cups on the desk, cluttering the area with a second set of fresh set of coffee mugs. She snuck a glance at the still sleeping blonde, shook her head and pulled out her laptop. Time to catch up on her Fan-fiction, twitter, tumbler and intsagram accounts.

==== }|{ ====

Santana and Brittany knocked on the door at exactly eleven the next morning. Leroy Berry smiled and opened the door. "Good morning ladies. Santana I've coffee in the kitchen, " he said hiding a smile at her disgruntled appearance. "Brittany we have some juice and the waffles are almost done."

"I heart you Mr.B!" she kissed him quickly and headed off into the direction of the kitchen. When Brittany hopped into the kitchen she waved hello to Hiram who looked up from his newspaper. "Good morning ladies, Santana why are you up so early on Saturday."

"You tell me and we'll both know." the Latina muttered sipping her coffee with a moan. "I heart whoever made this."

"I made her," Brittany giggled. She looked over at Leroy who smirked. "Rachel said to come over, so we came over."

"I doubt she meant before noon, Britt." Santana companied. "Where's Rachel?" she frowned. "It isn't like her to sleep in."

"She's awake, she's in her room. I think Quinn is still sleeping." Leroy said with hesitation, which was quickly confirmed when both Brittany and Santana whipped their heads around first looking at him and then at one another before they shot out of the room and stomped up the stairs.

"Well this could end badly." Hiram muttered folding the paper and looking at his husband with worry.

Rachel was just finishing up her emails when her bedroom door flew open. Santana and Brittany both tumbled into the room scowling, looking at the bed then searching for Rachel.

Rachel hid a smirk behind her coffee cup. "Good morning ladies."

"What the fuck is this?" Santana hissed.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked with a raised brow ,disbelief coloring her tone, setting her coffee cup down and standing up.

Santana blinked twice quickly and took a step back. "Well I mean…" she bit her lip and looked at Brittany who was also stepping back into the hallway.

Rachel followed them out of the room and into the hallway, shutting the door firmly. Her hands shook a little from her irritation and she realized she forgotten to take her meds both last night and this morning. _Fuck_

"What's the problem?" she demanded through clench teeth, not meeting either of their eyes.

Santana flinched at the tone. Brittany actually whimpered. Rachel just tried to count in her head quietly. Missing two doses should not be effecting her this much, internally she knew that. Her brain knew that she was seconds away from a explosion and she couldn't explain what it was.

"Is everything ok?" All three girls turned to see Puck standing on the stairs waffle in his hand. He choked on the piece in his mouth. "Apparently not so much."

"Quinn spent the night." Brittany whispered.

"So?" Puck's confusion showed as he quirked a brow.

"Well that…I mean…" Santana frowned crossed her arms across her chest. "Never mind." she frowned and leaned back against the wall.

Rachel nodded and then went back into her room, shutting the door firmly.

"Fuck." Santana closed her eyes breathing deeply.

"I'll take care of this. Breakfast is ready, go head down. I'll have her down as soon as I can calm her down." Puck shoved the rest of his waffle into his mouth, and then knocked softly on the door.

He found Rachel in the bathroom swallowing a fist full of pills. "Whoa what the fuck Rachel, why are you taking so many fucking pills!" he tried to stop her but she quickly swallowed them all.

"I'm not overdosing." she rolled her eyes. "I skipped yesterdays and this morning dose. I took them together."

"I don't think you should take that many pills at once." Puck said reading the bottle. It clearly stated that it wasn't recommended and tossed the bottle back on the counter in his frustration. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know. I'm all over the place in my head. I wanted to rip into Santana for questioning me. I want to hit something, I want to cry, I want to…run" she finally admitted looking out the window, " I really want to run. It's too much, I hate this."

"HB, one step at a time." he promised and pulled her into his arms. "You're not alone." he promised. "We all care about you. "

"I know, I know." Rachel buried her head into his chest. "I just hate this."

Puck closed his eyes and held her tighter, "I know, I know." he sighed, "Come on lets go to the basement, you can work this off."

"Puck I have a house full of people."

"And none of that matters if you can't fucking function. One half and hour and you'll feel better."

Rachel sighed taking several breaths through her nose. "I don't have a choice, I'm not in control."

Puck nodded and release her. "You head on down, I'll wake up Quinn and tell her to go down for breakfast and that we'll be by the pool when they're done."

"Thanks Noah, " she squeezed his shoulder arm and then headed off. Puck watched her go and frowned. He glanced at the pills with a frown, he waited until she was gone then pulled out his cell phone.

"Dr. James Halloway's office, this is Betty how can I help you?"

"Hi Betty, It's Noah Puckerman, is James in?"

"Oh hello Noah, he's with a patient at the moment." she paused. "Is Rachel ok?"

"She's … ,I don't know she having and episode, she missed a dose of her meds, and she's all over the place with her motions." he admitted. "Is there anyway that I can talk to him when's he's in-between patients?"

"Does Rachel need immediate treatment?"

"No I don't think so, I've her under control for the most part. She isn't alone. I'm really worried because she took several doses of her meds this morning. I can't pin point the recent trigger, and I don't know what type of consequences taking that many of her pills will affect her."

"What pills did she take this morning?"

"Hold on let me get them." Puck reached for the three pill bottles. "Prozac, Seroquel, and Xanax."

Betty let out a chuckle. "where is she ?"

"Oh I told her to go down to the workout room in her house. Why?"

"She took a double dose of everything right to make up for last night?" Betty started taking notes. "According to her chart her Xanax pills are a higher dose due her to severity." there was the sound of shuffling papers. "Don't let her drive, and keep her away from heavy machinery." Puck was looked around worried. "I'll let the doctor know, I'll have him call you back around noon, when he gets a break. Try to get her to eat something, in the meantime. She should be ok though, just monitor if there is any change for the worse in her mood, something other then being lethargic or mellow give us a call. Any further type of aggression after the next hour take her to the hospital and call us."

"Hospital? If this is serious I should take her now." Puck started to panic

"Mr. Puckerman, calm down. I'm only saying this as a worse case scenario. I highly doubt that it will come to that."

Puck let out a breath and placed the pill bottles back down. "OK I'll call if there is a change, and please have the doctor call me when he can. You know I just worry."

"We know Noah, and Rachel is very lucky to have such a caring person in her life." Betty greeted someone as they entered the office. "Noah I have another client, I'll have the doctor call you as soon as he can."

"Thank you Betty." Puck hung up the phone and took a few calming breaths. He was so angry at the world to have given this issues to his best friend, someone who already had so much to deal with.

==== }|{ ====

Quinn pushed away from the partially opened bathroom door with huge eyes. She stood there breathing heavily trying to take in everything that she had overheard. Rachel really did have something that they, Rachel and Puck where hiding_. Fuck !_Quinn was familiar with the medicines that Puck had mentioned. Plus to be on a first name basis with medical staff was never a good thing.

Quinn jumped back into bed and pretended to be still asleep. Puck called to her softly with a hand over his eyes.

"Quinn?"

"Puck?"

"Yeah HB had to work on something, and she wanted me to tell you to go down to breakfast. Santana and Brittany are here and they're downstairs with the Berry men."

"Ok, Rachel ok?"

"Yeah… well she will be." Puck muttered.

Quinn looked at the worried expression on his face, and found herself worried all over again. Whatever was going on with Rachel, never seemed to worry Puck as much as it did right now. She didn't know how to feel about that. She waited until he left the room and threw on the clothes that Rachel left her out and headed downstairs. As she passed the door to the basement she could here loud somewhat muted music.

"Where's Rachie?" Brittany asked when she entered.

"She's with Puck, he said that she had something that she had to work on." Quinn watched the Berry men out of the corner of her eyes. They both frowned and then glanced towards the basement. Hiram looked frustrated, Leroy looked forlorn.

"If she leaves again because of you Fabray, I'll rip you to shreds before I ends you." Santana said staring at her with hatred in her eyes.

"Whoa what did I miss?" Quinn demanded.

"Santana!" Brittany slapped the girl hard. "You promised."

"What are you going to pretend you'll be alright if she fucking disappears _Brittany_?" Santana demanded.

"No _Santana_ that isn't what I'm saying! I'm saying that you can't control everything. We all love Rachel and she's …." Brittany screamed and shoved Santana out of her chair. "I love her too damn you. I care just as much as you two do, but just because I'm better and controlling myself doesn't mean I don't care. Fuck you Santana."

Leroy watched in morbid fascination as the three of them stared at one another in shock.

"Well I love her more then both of you! You have one another I've no one. I'm not going to make her leave, I can't live without her!" Quinn screamed.

Santana was the first to react to Quinn's words she screamed and attacked Quinn throwing her to the ground, Brittany followed attacking Santana. There was a crash the table was upended, wood splinters decorated the tile floor.

"Do something!" Leroy said helpless as the girls attacked one another.

"Girls, break it up!" Hiram demanded, trying to pry them off one another with out touching them inappropriately, it was a nightmare.

"Hiram get Rachel!" Leroy called out as his kitchen was quickly being destroyed. They had already knocked all the food on the ground and two of his kitchen chairs where in splinters.

Hiram flew halfway down the stairs, coming to a jerky stop staring at his daughter as she was going at the heavy bag. It was swinging so harshly from each hit that it was shaking the rafter they had hung it from. There was sweat pouring off her and she was completely focused on her task at hand. Five feet away from her Puck was just as focused on her. Keeping his eyes locked on her almost like analyzing her every move.

"Rachel!" no response. "Rachel!" still neither could hear him over the music. He grabbed the electric cord that plugged into the outlet next to him and the music died instantly. "Rachel!"

"What dad." Rachel said harshly.

"We have a situation with your girlfriends upstairs." he jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen and the now boisterous noise of the knock down brawl that was happening.

"God damn it." she muttered and flew past him Puck right behind her. "ENOUGH!" she shouted, it was the equivalent of cold water being poured over them. They pulled apart. All three girls had flushed faces, there pony tails where lopsided, their clothes askew, claw parks and a few bruises started to form . "What the fuck is going on?"

Not one of them said a word and looked at the ground. Santana was muttering in Spanish under her breath, Brittany was crying softly, and Quinn was beat red with embarrassment. Rachel stared at them waiting for one of them to break, it was Britt.

"I'm sorry Rachel." she whispered. Then she began cleaning up the pieces of the chairs. "I think we're all just scared."

Rachel frowned then looked at the other two for confirmation, they only stared at their feet. "I can't understand what is going on if you don't talk to me damn it." when no one said anything else she turned to her dads with a frown. "Dad, Daddy we'll get this cleaned up."

Hiram took the hint, nodded and grabbed his husbands hand. "We have some shopping to do." He grabbed his keys off the hook and went out the kitchen door to the garage and they were gone.

Puck leaned back against the door jam letting Rachel know with a look that he wasn't going anywhere. "Fine." she muttered, turned his back on him and went over to Brittany and began helping her pick up the pieces of the room.

Santana seethed where she stood alternating between shooting Quinn furious looks and then down at her own hands. She shot looks at Rachel and Brittany softly talking to one another as they cleaned up the mess the three of them made. _Quinn Fucking Fabray, had to have everything. Had to be perfect. _Well not this time and not without a fight.

"When you two can get your head out of your asses you let me know." Rachel said taking Brittany by the hand she pulled her into a hug then pecked her quick on the lips. "If you can't get over this, then you're no longer welcome in my house." she raised a brow when neither said anything. "Well you know where the door is." she said over her shoulder as they sailed out the back door of the house, with Puck behind them.

"This is all your fault!" Santana said through clenched teeth. "You're so selfish, you just had to push her!"

"You're the one that's selfish. You want your cake and to eat it too." Quinn shot back , near tears . She had just spent the most wonderful night in her entire life, and now Rachel wasn't even going to talk to her? _Screw that_! "I get that you're mad, I don't understand why. But she is worth fighting for. You're just going to have to forgive me, and I you. Because I can't and won't life without her."

"She wouldn't cut us out of her life." Santana denied, then frowned thinking it more thoroughly.

"Exactly, neither of us know that for sure. I'm not willing to take that chance are you?" Quinn asked crossing her arms. "Rachel isn't about divided lines, she's proven that over and over, she isn't going to be ok with this…this being us fighting over her."

"Then what do you suggest we do then?"

"That you back off and leave Rachel to me." Quinn muttered. "But I know that isn't going to happen. So I recommend that we take it one day at a time, try to compromise about sharing her time like we did before. "

"Are you going to keep sleeping with her?" Santana demanded.

"If she'll allow it, I'd be stupid to turn that down and you know it." Quinn admitted. "I don't understand you have Brittany, you guys are amazing together. I happened to know how good the sex is. Why do you need to have Rachel too?"

Santana pulled her hair tie out of her hair in her frustration. "It's not that I have to have sex with her, though it is pretty fucking amazing, I just need her to help balance me out. She kinds just gets me, you know. She sees things that others don't or if they do pretend they don't ." Santana looked away out the window. "Don't take that from me Q, I need her too."

"I would never do that Santana." Quinn let out a pent-up breath. "I get that she balances you, she does that for me too. And she sees Brittany, I mean SEES her. Rachel is kinda just special. We all love her, I know that in my mind. But my heart tells be she's my Brittany, San."

Santana looked at her , truly looked at her, what she was shocked her. They stared at one another for a few minutes neither looking away. Quinn's emotions on full display, she emotional defensive wall nonexistent . Santana finally released her hate, let a few tears roll down her face. "Alright, Q" she pulled the blonde into her arms and they hugged fiercely. "But if you hurt her, I'll find you where ever you hide."

Brittany bounced in the house, jumping up and down. "Rachel said times up, get your assess out here and look at what we found!" She danced around hugging them and bounced back out the door. The two cheerios following behind her, surprised to see what Puck was uncrating.

"Where the hell did that come from!"

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Update coming soon Next Monday**_

_**Please review**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Taylor**_

_**}|{**_


	23. I'll Love you Forever

**4/22/13 ~ CH 23**

**So I seemed to have upset a few people again, with my little issue riddled Rachel. I swear it will all make sense in the end. Rachel and Quinn will be together forever in their hearts, and give Santana a break ..Rachel's a lot to lose.**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I don't own Glee, if I did well it would be so wonderfully more gay (lol). Any and all songs used in this chapter or future chapters are not mind, what a pity.**_

* * *

_**~~~}|{ ~~~**_

"Pretty cool huh?" Puck laughed as he uncrated another scooter. "There are five of them according to the paperwork their Suzuki Skywaves 400."

"Berry why is there five custom bike/scooters being shipped to your house?" Santana demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I have no idea Santana, but I kinda like it." Rachel said leaning heavily on Brittany.

"Oi what's wrong with you Berry?" Santana rushed over to her as she was now swaying back and fourth.

"She took some medication that's going to make her woozy, We should take her inside. We'll have to have a quiet day inside." Puck said uncrating the last Suzuki and placing all the packing back inside.

The four of them got Rachel back inside the house, in front of the TV. The three girls looked at Puck for guidance. Brittany spoke first. "Is she going to be okay, I've never seen her like this before."

"Yeah she's going to be okay, I've already spoken to a medical professional, and they told me that she was going be a little off." He sat down next to Rachel and turned on TV, open

"Okay how about a reality TV marathon, who's in?" Quinn asked snatching up the remote.

* * *

…

**3 months Later **

Quinn put her Suzuki in park outside the Berry's house. She looked around the neighborhood, shaking her head at the signs up and down the street on people's lawns. "Vote for Sue! Equality for all!"

She took off her helmet set on the seat and walked to Rachel's front door. It opened before she knocked. "Hey Quinn, Rachel I'll see you the tomorrow." Brittany hugged them both and launch herself off the porch heading to her own Suzuki in the driveway, before taking off her self.

"Did you and Britt have a good time, what did you end watching?"

"We watched Mulan this week. Santana and Puck left about an hour ago. They had to do some bro thing that is code for smoke pot and check out chicks." Rachel pulled her in for a kiss. "Where are we going tonight?" Rachel asked she closed the door behind Quinn.

"We've officially been exclusively dating one another for three months so it's a surprise and I'm not telling." Quinn tapped her on the nose. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"You know I hate surprises." Rachel pouted.

"Oh you'll be fine stop pouting." Quinn laughed and shook her head in amusement.

"You're terrible. Not even a little hints, a clue, nugget of information?" Rachel pulled on Quinn shirt pulling her closer. "I have my ways of getting information Quinn, you might want to think of that, before I have to resort to that type of behavior."

"Rachel, we both know that won't work for me anymore." Quinn stepped back two inches. "Your pouts, your foot stomps, your storm outs, nothing, nothing works on me anymore Rachel."

"Forgot one thing Quinn." Rachel singsonged as she stalked Quinn, she took away the space in between them crowding Quinn up against the wall.

"W-W-What is that?" Quinn quivered trapped between Rachel and the wall.

"That I can still make you feel this way." Rachel whispered into her ear. "Whenever." She kissed her ear. "Wherever." She dragged her hands through Quinn's hair. "I want." She kissed her passionately fusing their bodies together, loving Quinn with her lips and her fingertips.

"You're fighting dirty Rachel." Quinn gasped when they pulled away for air.

"All's fair in love and war." Rachel kiss her one final time, pulled Quinn off the door opened it and they both left to head out to their date.

* * *

Rachel woke up with a start her breathing erratic, panting she pulled in large deep breaths.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Quinn soft voice shattered the silence in the dark room, she felt the caress of Quinn's hand on her arm.

"Yeah I'm okay… It was just a bad dream." she said the darkness, looking around the room to make sure that she was where she was, and that what she was thinking had been real had just been a bad dream.

"Rachel you're shaking are you sure you're okay?" Quinn turned on the light next to the bed and flooded the room with the brightness.

"Really I'm okay… Really… it was….it was just so real" Rachel let out a breath looking around the room. "Quinn you do love me right?"

"More than anything." Quinn promised placing her lips on Rachel's forehead.

"Even if I was crazy? Even if I lost myself, I had trouble remembering who I was. If I lost the piece of me that remembers what's right and what's wrong could you love me even then."

"Of course I would Rachel. What's this all about, after all we've been through how could you doubt that I would love you unconditionally forever."

"Just a bad dream, a really bad dream. I don't think I could live without you Quinn." Rachel pulled Quinn into her arms holding her tightly. "I love you with all that I am, and all that I'll ever be."

"Rachel you're scaring me." Quinn pulled way to look at her face. "Should I call your dad's, or the doctor, or Puck I could even call Santana or Brittany."

"No I'm fine. Just a bad dream, a really vivid bad dream." Rachel ran her hands up and down Quinn's back. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry that I let so much come between us for so long. If I hadn't been so stubborn, we'd have had so much more time."

"It's wasn't just your fault Rachel. We have time, we have the rest of our lives to be together and be happy. We have our whole futures in front of us. We'll have college, Broadway, I'll be professor of literature, kids, gray hair brittle bones. But most of all we'll have love, a never ending unconditional love."

Tears rolled down Rachel's face. She took Quinn's hands to her own. "I need for you to know that it's always been you Quinn. Since the first time I saw you, you were the only one who's ever made me feel anything. That first day of kindergarten, I knew I knew you would be my one weakness. I held back for as long as I could until freshman year, when I had to push you as far as possible. Because you've always been the one person who could see me, and break me. I'm so sorry for pushing you away for so long. Because I was a coward." Rachel smiled through her tears.

"I've been so afraid of myself, what I'm capable of, but so much more of what I can't do." She paused cried harder trying to get herself under control. "What I can't do is so much. There's just so much I can't do. Of what I can't control. But I can't not love you anymore, or ever again . I love you so much more than I thought was possible. And I will love you forever. Nothing can stop my love for you, nothing."

"I love you too, I promise to love you forever." Quinn whispered softly as she kissed Rachel while wiping the brunette's tears. "You and me against the world."

* * *

Those were the last words spoken between the two. The following morning Rachel was gone. Gone from the world forever. Leaving a black hole in her wake. The world lost their golden star.

The tiny star that burned to bright, it always had. But it took too long for everyone to notice. Too long for them to realize that in a years time she had fixed them all. Everyone in her live, had been touched, and changed for the better, for good.

The only thing that she had wanted, to provide, to prove…. Her dying wish for them was to find love, honesty and understanding.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**This was an emotional story for me which is why I put off the damn ending too long. This was always going to be the ending and writing it tonight, had me an emotional wreck, at one point. It's been a whole year guys thanks for providing a sounding board, emotional support through this difficult time of my life !**_

_**Please review**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Taylor**_

_**}|{**_

6


End file.
